Lowly Beginnings
by DidgeDemon
Summary: AU. DH. No Magic. Harry, a 17 year old with lowly beginnings. Draco, a 19 year old with the world at his fingertips. Will a romance blossom or will differences and their pasts drive them apart?
1. When the Going Gets Tough

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Hey all. I've been a fan of HP Fanfiction for over a year, and I think just the thought of having 'published work' would feel great and I'd like to get review responses just so I can say that someone read _my_ work! Oh, and this will end up D/H slash. Also, since this is my first fiction, there will be mistakes, but I can't get a beta as internet access for me is rare. Please feel free to criticise my work, correct it or just make suggestions about what you would like to happen. I do have a plot but I am open to suggestions. Thank you for reading. 5/2/05

-

**Chapter 1: When the Going Gets Tough**

In the crowded streets of Little Whinging, Surrey, a boy, who looked no older than 7 or 8 but was in fact nearly 10, slipped by unnoticed by the shoppers. It was an art well practiced by the boy; he had spent much of his life unnoticed. Unwanted. Unloved.

The small black haired boy weaved in and out of the people, his large innocent but knowing emerald eyes shifting side to side, glancing over various people before dismissing them casually. Harry Potter's eyes finally rested on what appeared to be a well-to-do young man of around 30 with light hair who was resting by a chip stall along the High Street. Whilst the man had his hands full with his chips, Harry sidled up to him, hidden by the many customers, and reached up to the man's coat pocket with one slim delicate child's wrist. With a swift flick of the hand, the man's wallet was in Harry's hand. He ignored the mobile phone and cheque book that remained in the pocket: Uncle Vernon always said that good boys only took things that couldn't be traced. Harry wasn't sure what 'traced' was, but felt that if Uncle Vernon said so, then it must be good. And Harry was a good boy.

Harry turned, pleased with himself and his successful picking; Uncle Vernon would be happy with him today. Harry reached up to touch the lingering, faintly hand-shaped bruise on his cheek, before beginning to walk away with the intention of making another lift. If only he had seen the uneven pavement. He tripped and the wallet, along with 2 others, slipped from his pockets.

Worried bystanders, including the light haired man, crowded round him and looked at him with concern. As Harry looked into the man's eyes he saw emotion such as he would never receive from his own family, but as Aunt Petunia always said, 'You're a little shit, and you don't know what love is, let alone how to love.' The man's eyes travelled to the ground beside Harry before sliding over to rest upon his wallet. The man's eyes widened and he grasped his pocket, and felt it empty.

'Thief! Stop him!' the man cried as Harry tore from his grasp and ran past the stunned observers.

'Excuse me! Coming through! MOVE!' Harry panted as he pushed past people well over twice his height. His legs were burning from lack of oxygen and he has the sneaking suspicion his knees were bleeding from his previous fall.

Just as Harry thought he had outrun his pursuers, and chanced a look back, he ran flat out into a hard body,

'Oomph!' Harry fell to the floor for the second time and looked up at the man. In the blue uniform. With the police helmet on. Within seconds, Harry found himself hauled to his feet by the police man and a strong grip maintained on his fragile wrist.

'Ah Jake… you caught him,' gasped the light haired man who had caught up with Harry and the police man whilst Harry had been detained, and was now holding his chest. Harry was barely out of breath, but the grip on his arm still preventing his from fleeing.

'You're right there, Paul mate,' replied the officer holding Harry. Harry looked between the two men who were appearing very threatening to him now; his position had never been compromised like this before. 'Bloody hell. You know, I never expected it to turn out to be a little blighter like this 'un though.'

The light haired man who Harry now appreciated was a plainclothes policeman looked down with a reprimanding, but surprisingly gentle look,

'You know kiddo, we've been looking for an elusive pickpocket along this street for a while. Been lots of complaints about wallets going missing, and the victims have never noticed a thing. You must be good…we were expecting a criminal mastermind. So, how long have you been working along this street?'

Harry kept quiet. He knew they were trying to bait him into saying something. Into admitting something. He knew they were going to arrest him; they had caught him with the evidence on his person, but he wasn't going to say anything. Children should be seen and not heard, although his aunt had been keen on him avoiding being both seen and heard. He was scared now; what would Uncle Vernon say now?

'Alright kid. I'm afraid you'll have to follow us now. That's right, come along,' Harry followed them along the street until they reached a police car. Upon the sight of it, Harry panicked and turned around and sank his teeth into the man holding him in desperation. Harry wasn't usually violent, but spending so much time on the street and being the smallest in his class whenever he attended school meant he had a very good defence system; his reflexes were lightning fast, he knew where to make it hurt, and he had surprisingly good aim and muscle strength for one so small.

'Aargh!' The man let out a cry and Harry made a run for it.

'Not so fast little fellow,' the Paul shouted as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his collar. 'Wow… you really let him have it.' He added as he examined his colleagues arm which had angry red teeth mark just above the wrist.

The other man was looking at Harry not so benevolently now, but more with a mixture of disbelief than with anger. He could not understand how such a sweet, innocent boy could be mixed up with such bad dealings. He supposed it must be the parents. The boy's eyes were impossibly wide and pleading as they welled with tears, but the man pushed aside his remorse,

'What's your name, son?'

Harry realised there was no way to not answer, it was pointless.

'Harry. Harry Potter, sir.' Came Harry's meek reply.

'Well Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you _are _going to have to come with us. What's your parents name and address?'

Harry hesitated, but realised that the police would be able to find out anyway. What would it help to refuse? Except to spare him Uncle Vernon's wrath. After a lengthy pause, Harry opened his mouth,

'My parents and godparents died in a crash. When I was little. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. The Dursleys. You aren't going to tell them are you? Please?'

'I'm sorry Harry,' the man said regretfully, 'But we're going to have to. I suspect they're mixed up in this too.' The boys wide eyes gave him away to the man. Harry mentally cursed… he was usually such an expert liar- lack of affection and attention throughout his life had made it easy for him to distance himself from other people. Whilst he may not understand emotions properly, when he did feel them, they were always more profound and intense and he was able to recognise them and used this to his advantage in becoming a practiced liar.

The officer sighed and shook his head when Harry gave him the address of his house; it was one of the council flats on the west side of town. The slum area. It was interesting- this boy was so well spoken and polite. He was so sweet, it was a shame he had to be cursed with such shockingly irresponsible relatives. He had heard of this sort of thing before; people sending their children out to do the dirty work, bringing the children up with mixed morals and punishing them for anything… the bruising on Harry cheek had not gone unnoticed by him.

Paul, who had been thinking the same as his friend, walked up to them, knelt down so he was face to face with Harry, and said,

'I know this is difficult Harry. I know. But we're going to take you away from the Dursleys. You don't need to worry about anything. You're safe. You don't need to protect them.' Paul looked intensely into Harry's eyes but they were devoid of emotion; he was hiding them very well in his expressive green eyes. But Paul kept staring until glimpses of life appeared; fear was the first emotion which Paul suspected was brought on by the belief Harry felt he did need to keep quiet or face his relative's fury, but this was swiftly followed by a flash of hope that nearly bowled Paul away in its passion.

Before he knew what was happening, Paul found himself with an armful of sobbing, 9 year old, Harry James Potter,

'I'm sorry,' he wailed. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry but I don't know. And Un-unc-uncle Vernon said I'm good if I get the money, but I don't understand. And m-m-my teacher- she's nice- she says- she says that stealing, and- and lying- and- and that it's wrong and you shouldn't do it. I don't understand! And I don't like it, and he hurts with his fist, and he kicks, and it HURTS!' Harry's voice rose and rose until it was hysterical high pitched wail.

Paul comfortingly patted and rubbed Harry's back. He was just a child, he thought angrily. Just a child, and he'd been brought up as a criminal who couldn't distinguish between right and wrong, and these consequences would follow him for years to come. As he led a slightly calmer Harry to the car, and as he placed an obliging Harry into the car, he promised to himself that he would make sure the Dursleys were brought to justice and that Harry was brought up in a stable and caring new family.

-

**AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know nothing's happened yet, and it's hard for me to judge whether you'll like it. No D/H yet; Draco probably won't arrive until chapter 2 or 3. According to my plot plan, the story should be getting more interesting at chapter 3 or 4, and I predict the story to be about 15 chapters. Please, regardless of what you thought of the story, read and review.

-


	2. Casualty of Society

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** I thought I'd post the first two chapters together since I got them both written. Please read and review, and I promise I will respond to every review personally. Thank you for reading.

-

**Chapter 2: Casualty of Society **

'Hey Harry… whats up?' 'Hi Harry!' 'Heya Hazza!'

Multiple greetings were shot at Harry as he walked confidently down the school corridor on the Monday of a bright June day. At 17, Harry Potter stood straight if not tall; a meagre 5'6" made him possibly one of the smallest students in his year, if not the smallest… and that included most of the girls. He assumed it must have been malnutrition in his youth, but as he strode towards his locker at the end of the hall, with friendly shouts from his friends, Harry found it easy to put most of his past behind him…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-

He remembered being scared when, after months of legal work, with him being taken out of the care of his relatives and named a ward of the state, he stood up in the stands of the court. A small, scared, little boy. A lost little boy who just wanted this to be over. He remembered his Uncle glaring at him from the docks as Harry stuttered and stammered his way through his testimony; many members of the court seemed shocked and many appalled gasps and whispers were heard throughout as Harry told of being deprived of food for days on end; how he was forced to miss school and was instead taken by his Uncle to the streets to steal; how, when he failed, he was beaten harshly with objects such as belts or sticks as well as his Uncles bare hands and was then thrown into the cupboard under the stairs which acted as his bedroom.

The most traumatising part for Harry was being told to lift up his shirt to show the faint scars that littered his back, and the corresponding photographs that were projected up on the screen of his wounds when they were fresh when he was arrested. Harry has blushed in shame and looked down. Although the scars would eventually heal and fade into flawless lightly tanned skin, nothing would ever change how he had suffered; physically and mentally.

For support he had sought out the eyes of Paul who was sitting on the witness bench. Paul's fingers were gently entwined with the other police officer who had been there upon his arrest who Harry had learnt was called Jake over the previous months. In the period before his trial Paul and Jake had provided a sound support base for Harry whilst they compiled evidence against Vernon and a defence for charges of pick-pocketing and stealing to be dropped against Harry.

Harry had come to realise during times when he had walked in on Paul and Jake lightly touching each other, or holding hands, or kissing each other, that they were in love. Harry may not have experienced love himself but that gave him the advantage of being very adept at seeing it in others, and what he saw between Jake and Paul was nothing short of True Love. Despite having lived in a rough, un-accepting community, Harry had no qualms about homo-sexuality- he recognised love, and love was love no matter between who or what; gender, nationality or age. In that respect, Harry was very mature, but in other ways he was still seriously deprived; whilst admiring their relationship, Harry never saw himself as being capable of having that sort of relationship, and he still had many self doubts and his self esteem was shamefully low. After spending a whole life of being ignored, it came to a shock when the judge called for Harry's attention,

'Mister Potter. Ahem,' The judge cleared his throat, 'Mr Potter, if you would mind stepping down from the witness box, the jury would like to make it's verdict.'

From the bench of jurors, the head juror stood up, and glanced down the bench at his fellow jurors to confirm their decision and they all nodded decisively. He coughed lightly, and faced Vernon and Petunia who were standing as the accused,

'Mr Vernon Dursley. For neglect, physical abuse, and conspiring in theft, we find you…' The juror paused. He looked at Harry and gave him the tiniest of winks. '… GUILTY.'

What Harry didn't expect was the standing ovation this verdict evoked from the members of the court. The juror signalled for the clapping to stop,

'Mrs Petunia Dursley. For the neglect, abuse and conspiracy in theft, we find you guilty also. You and you husband are sentenced to 10 years imprisonment, and you are to be released of all custody of your nephew, Harry James Potter.'

Harry didn't know what to think; whilst he felt irrationally and sub-consciously guilty that it was his fault, he couldn't help but he relieved that he was finally free. However, the judge stood up again,

'Whilst I am glad for the jury to have reached that verdict, I am afraid it is my duty to uphold the law. Because of your status as a minor, you cannot receive a jail sentence, and therefore it is with my utmost condolences that I must sentence you to two years attendance to St. Brutus's Juvenile Detention Centre for Criminal Boys.'

Harry never saw Paul or Jake again…

-

Typical school noises brought 17 year old Harry Potter back to reality as he swung his school bag off his back, and entered the combination for his locker. As he swung it open, Harry's messy, choppily cut, punk-skater style hair fell in his eyes. Since Juvenile, he had begun to develop his style until he resembled a cool looking punk; he wore baggy black trousers that covered his Converse shoes, and a black belt with silver spiked studs. His T-shirt was exceptionally bright green with the Nirvana 'Smiley Face' depicted on it to reflect his personality and match his still childishly large green eyes that were framed with femininely long dark lashes. Of course, most of Harry's facial features were quite feminine and whilst it would sometimes annoy him, it didn't make any less people have crushes on him. If anything, it attracted both girls and boys to him, and he was known within the school as not minding which gender he would date; of course, he was also known as never accepting a single offer of a date from anyone. The most desired, yet most unattainable person in the school. To top off his outfit for that day, he had on his arms a coupe of black bracelets and wrist bands, similar to ones his favourite punk rock bands would wear. His outfit was unusual compared to the majority of the richer people that went to his school, but it looked stylish on Harry's small frame and he didn't look at all Goth despite the black he was wearing, although this was mainly due to the bright T-shirt and his own large white smile.

Harry pulled out his planner, and dumped it in his locker, before removing a packet of Lambert Butler Menthol cigarettes. Harry didn't smoke often, and these cigarettes didn't smell or taste as bad as regular ones, and Harry found the occasional cigarette was therapeutic when stressed. He had picked up the habit in St. Brutus's, but now could make a pack of 20 last nearly a week, although he had every intention of giving up fully soon… as soon as he got the motivation. As Harry emptied the rest of his books from his bag into his locker, Harry considered that despite everything, he was very lucky; the detention centre, whilst not the most enjoyable place to spend your childhood years of 10-12, was actually a happy contrast for Harry. It was filled with some true criminals, but as a whole it was filled with people similar to Harry with unfortunate backgrounds and minor criminal records, and whilst at Juvenile, he had learnt many more new skills; despite what he had been told throughout his life, Harry was actually an incredibly intelligent boy… he was one of those people who is able to appear to be doing no work but still manages to get everything done perfectly. He also had taken more defence classes such as martial arts, and even when he left St. Brutus's he continued his interest in fighting skills… he had promised himself that day in court that he would never let anyone hurt him again. Ever. And with his petit stature, he was what most people would consider easy pickings. Of course, the people that did know him would firstly never pick a fight with him because they knew of his skill, and secondly, would never pick a fight as they would have no need to; Harry had developed into a friendly and thoughtful young man and because of his past experiences, seemed more perceptive and responsive to other people's emotions, although he did still tend to hold back a little on his own emotions: a belief that people may not care about his emotions that lingered still from what he termed his 'Dursley Days'.

In an attempt to try and make up for his lack of self-esteem- which was not particularly obvious to the casual observer or even close friends- Harry not only immersed himself in his studies that led him to be selected as the male valedictorian –one of his best friends, Hermione Granger was selected as the female candidate- but he took up multiple sports, and played on the school teams for football (soccer), basketball, and Tennis as well as being keen on swimming and gymnastics. Other extra curricular activities included art, drama, music and singing, which Harry enjoyed, although he joked he only did them to put something down on his University application: he planned on being a doctor which privately, everyone thought would be an excellent career for Harry that he would excel in due to his natural talent and abilities and his caring nature.

Because of Harry's multi-talents and happy attitude he became very popular amongst his peers at his present school when he started it aged 15, however it had not been easy. After leaving Juvenile at 12 years old, Harry had moved into an orphanage and entered a local school where he made good friends, before the orphanage decided to relocate to America. One of his English teachers who was familiar with the area he was moving to got in touch with the head teacher, Dumbledore, of the prestigious 'Hogwarts School' that was in the vicinity of the Orphanage's new location and arranged a meeting and test to decide on a scholarship; the Orphanage was unable to pay for his school fees any other way. He still remembered the reaction he got when he arrived on a Wednesday morning in sunny California…

-

Harry, having just turned 15, walked down the hallway for the first time in his usual attire, after just having taken all the necessary tests required for him to apply for a scholarship, and all conversation around him stopped. People spoke to each other, not bothering to keep their voice down, including both fact and fiction in the conversation, as they stood by their lockers, the majority glaring at him,

'Yes, that's right, Harry Potter, yes, Potter. So common. Father would be appalled if he knew what they were accepting for scholarships here now.'

'I know Cynthia! I heard he's got a criminal record and he got expelled from his old school and extradited from England!'

'Didn't you know? He's that British kid- kinda small isn't he?

'Kinda HOT isn't he?'

'Look how he's dressed. I hear he's at the orphanage… and he's dead poor- that's why he's applying for the scholarship.

Harry had held his head high; he wouldn't let their taunting get to him. He knew he had just as much right to be here as all these- these- these _snobs_ did! Just because he didn't have their money. One pug faced girl in a cheerleader outfit- Harry assumed she was one of the nasty unpopular-popular girls that American films depicted- stepped in front of Harry's path. She stood about Harry's height and she pointed a finger in his face.

'You don't belong here. Go back to Juvenile where you belong!' she hissed maliciously in his face

Harry was a split second from letting her hear exactly what he thought of her and her suggestion, although it was probable that the volume he would have told her it in would probably mean that most people within a 3 mile radius would also have heard which wouldn't bode well for his future prospects at the school when an attractive girl with voluminous brown hair cut in,

'Oh, SHUT UP Parkinson. Nobody wants to hear what you have to say. It's his first day here and from what I hear, he's a lot smarter than you'll ever be. And he's certainly better mannered if he managed to ignore all you lot!' She stepped forward accompanied by a tall red headed boy who had his hand around her waist. They were backed up by another group of people, and she held out her hand which Harry shook. 'Hello, Harry Potter Right? I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Oh, and that lot behind is the gang, you know, Dean, Neville, Seamus, and all.'

'Excuse me? Is there a problem here?' The placid voice of the head teacher came from behind them.

'No, Professor Dumbledore. We were just introducing ourselves.' Explained Hermione whilst Pansy Parkinson just slinked away defeated.

'Well, I need a minute to welcome Mr Potter here…you are now officially a member of one of the most prestigious schools in America, on a full scholarship, and I hope with you skills and abilities you can contribute to this fine institute. Your test scores were just processed and they were exceptional. Congratulations… perhaps Miss Granger here can escort you to your first class. Miss Granger?' said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled knowingly.

Hermione smiled at Harry, and he met her eyes. She pulled him away with Ron and the rest of the group towards Chemistry and from that moment on, they were all best of friends…

-

It was now nearly two years later on from that day and Harry was once again in the corridor just 2 weeks away from the end of school before they all would graduate aged 17 or 18 and take their summer holidays before entering their University of choice. Harry sighed as Ron Weasley came up to him and slapped him on the back,

'Come on dude, we should get going to Art History now or we'll be late. Unless you want to cut class for today… you know, I have no idea why you even take Art History- you do enough subjects and stuff as it is. And anyway, we've taken all the exams now… this is just gonna be a- what did Mr Binns call it? Oh yeah, a 'fun' lesson. Yippee!' Ron said sarcastically.

'Nah, let's go to the lesson. Dumbledore would have our heads if he caught us skipping… again.' Harry grinned.

'Too true,' agreed Ron as they made their way towards the classroom, already 5 minutes later. 'So, looking forward to the Summer?'

'Kind of- I'm turning 18 soon so I need to leave the orphanage so I won't be able to stay there over the Summer… I don't have any money and all you lot are going away on holiday. I guess I'll just get a job and rent a place.' Harry groaned. 'Damn it!' he added… it was a common pretence amongst their group that Harry was very lazy, although he was in fact a dedicated worker when he put his mind to it.

'Well, Harry… I know it's hard. I do really wish you could come with us, or at least stay at our house without us, but you know how it is…the house is getting repainted, and some of us have all the hardships- I mean, jet setting all over Europe isn't as easy as it looks y'know. Of course, you being a cool Brit probably know all that.' Ron joked.

Ron knew how hard life was for Harry as Harry had shared his past with his friends instead of hiding it, and Ron knew it was going to be difficult for Harry over the summer where he would be basically alone. _Well_, Ron thought, _I'll try offer Harry some money so at least he can stay somewhere nice until we all go to University… thankfully it's accommodate boarding. On the other hand, Harry probably won't take my money, but at least if Harry does work all Summer for his board and upkeep, it should keep him busy, occupied and socialised._ Ron knew Harry almost as well as Harry knew himself despite just 2 years of knowing each other, and he knew that despite outward appearances, Harry was quite insecure and he didn't like being alone.

'You know what Harry, it'll be okay. It'll all work out… just get a job, rent a flat, and go out and have a good time! You know what?' Ron suddenly exclaimed. 'You need a girlfriend or a boyfriend, whatever takes your fancy, and then you can move in with them. I mean, it'll be me and Hermione- 'Hermione and I' Harry corrected in a good impersonation of his other best friend, which Ron promptly ignored- and of course, you and your date! Problem solved! Man, I'm a genius'

Harry roared with laughter; if there was one thing Ron loved about Harry it was his laugh. It was free and unrestrained, raucous and bold, and coming from such a small person, it was certainly astounding.

'You know what Ron, I think I can probably do without a girlfriend or whatever at the moment-' Harry snickered as he pushed open the door to the Art Classroom, looking at his watch, 'What time is it? Professor Binns is going to blow his nut!'

'Actually,' came an amused voice that was very different to the usual droning tone of Professor Binns, '**_I _**am going to blow my nut. Welcome to Art History… You're late.'

-

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed and I should get chapter 3 out soon.

-


	3. Draco Malfoy, Pleased to Meet You

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Hope you enjoy.

-

**Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy, Pleased to Meet You**

Draco Malfoy was having a very bad day.

'Ah, come on Draco, it'll be all right. I mean, what else would you be doing with your time?' reasoned Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's best friend. 'It's not like you need to work today… or ever!'

The Draco Malfoy in question was in fact, 19 year old Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, founder of Lucius Inc. an exclusive real estate business that grossed billions of dollars each year.

'But I don't _want _to… I'm Draco Malfoy. The last thing I want to do today is go to a snobby school just because Father's given permission for them to borrow some paintings from our art gallery. I mean, why can't he just send a security guard to watch over the paintings?' bemoaned Draco leaning back on a plush and extremely expensive white leather couch, leaning his head back against the seat with an air of sulking.

'Well, Draco,' started Blaise as if lecturing a child rather than his best friend, 'Firstly, your families art collection for one is worth multi-millions of dollars… do you really think your Father will trust just a security guard? Secondly, it's always good for the Malfoy reputation to have the Malfoy heir attend a prestigious school such as Hogwarts, especially when the words 'multi-million' and 'ridiculously expensive and famous oil paintings' are in the same sentence. And lastly, apart from your dad you know the most about all of the pictures, so he volunteered you to lead the lecture to the Art History class. And you never know, you need a permanent boyfriend before your dad will ever let you take over the business and let's face it- you love your work at the company. You never know… you may find your little lover boy at the school!'

'Noooooo….. I may love my dad and usually he's great but this is just stupid. I could be spending my time doing something constructive- like, well, like, you know, just something constructive. And anyway, I doubt I want some little spoilt brat as a boyfriend.' Draco moaned, as Blaise snorted at the 'spolit brat' comment.

'You are a spoilt brat Draco!' laughed Blaise. 'Hypocrite!'

'Shut up,' Draco said conversationally and shut his eyes in trepidation and expectation of the next day. He stood up to his full height of 6'1 and stretched luxuriously. He had very handsome features, and the toned and sculptured body of a God; his white-blonde hair, straight nose and blue-grey eyes were all inherited from his father. 'You know I'm not going to do it Blaise. I'm not! And nothing you can say or my Father can say will make me go!'

-

'Good morning. My name is Draco Malfoy.' Announced Draco Malfoy loudly over the noise of the students who were busily settling down into their respective seats in the lecture hall. He had arrived that morning after finally caving in and agreeing to go. He recalled himself going to schools like this… very prestigious and full of many rich snotty teenagers, although he knew in all honesty that there were still a lot of decent people contained within the school. He looked around the class, surveying the students faces- he noted they were not much younger than him, only a year or two younger, but even at 19 he cut an impressive figure and could appear quite intimidating when desired and his stance demanded respect. Most of the pupils looked quite intelligent and pleasant enough. Draco's eyes lingered a while on the occasional boy, weighing them up- it wasn't well known, except by Draco's parents and friend's that his interests lay far more in the male species than in the female one- however, whilst many of the boys were handsome, they all appeared identical; all jocks or preppy kids. He noticed a group of friends that consisted of a bushy haired girl who was sitting to attention, and was hushing the 3 boys that sat next to her.

'Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy' he repeated, and it became silent. 'I am here on behalf of my father to talk you through some of our family's art as I happen to know a great deal on its history. Now, since you've already done your exams and so don't need to focus on one era, I felt I should give you a talk on a variety of different pictures from different periods. First, where does Professor Binns keep his register?' he looked around and some helpful pointers from the class led to him to pull the register out of the desk drawer, before Draco sat on the edge of the desk. 'Alright… Susan Bones?'

A timid blonde girl put up her hand and answered. Draco glanced at her briefly to associate the name to face for future reference, before he continued through the register. He paused when he called out the name 'Hermione Granger' to take another look at the girl he had spotted earlier. Although there were 3 boys next to her, whom he later identified as Dean, Neville and Seamus, there were 2 empty seats on her other side, and she was glancing nervously at the vacant seats. In contrast, the 3 boys were sniggering mutedly as they too glanced at the space- apparently their irregular time keeping appeared to be a regular thing Draco surmised.

'Harry Potter?' Draco called. There was no answer. 'Where is Harry Potter?' he asked as sniggering broke out.

'Please sir, but Harry and Ron are here today, they're just, well, they're just not here right now' Hermione said as she thrust a hand up in the air. Draco looked down at her grades beside her name on the register: straight A's. Good, he despised stupidity. He also wasn't fond of lateness. He peered at the grades besides the names 'Potter' and 'Weasley' and to his surprise he found them too as straight A's.

Suddenly from the back of the hall, the doors burst open and 2 boys flew in,

'What time is it? Professor Binns is going to blow his nut!' said one to the other as their eyes went to their vacant seats, completely ignoring Draco standing at the front.

Draco stepped forward, vaguely amused, 'Actually, **_I _**am going to blow my nut. Welcome to Art History…' He paused and looked at his watch. 'You're late.'

'Oh shit!' exclaimed the tall red headed boy who must have been at least 6'2". The whole class laughed, but Draco was fixated on the much smaller boy beside him; he was stunning. He wasn't dressed conservatively as was the majority, but was dressed in clothes that shouted 'Punk!' But the boy seemed so comfortable in them that they almost became less extreme. The boy's messy raven hair was in his eyes, but that didn't stop the bright green colour of them being brought to Draco's attention and Draco found the almost effeminate features and stature of him made him all the more good looking… Draco liked guys smaller than him- he liked the idea of a boyfriend he could look after and protect. He could already imagine the way this boy, this 'Harry Potter', would look in bed, completely ravished with his hair in disarray. Well, even more in disarray than it already was. The sexy British accent the boy had spoken in upon arrival was also a real turn on for Draco. He raised his eyes heavenward and thanked God his father and Blaise had convinced him to come.

After Harry had laughed along with everyone else at Ron's exclamation, he noticed the teacher had been silent. He immediately stopped laughing. He saw the teacher raise his eyes heavenward as if in annoyance and exasperation and started to worry. He started to fidget nervously as he took in the teacher; he was extremely good looking with chiselled features and smouldering grey eyes- or were they blue? He was tall, probably just shorter than Ron and he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a silky white shirt that was un-tucked. Harry felt a flicker of interest in him.

'I'm Draco Malfoy. Your days teachers.' Announced the man standing at the front of the class.

Upon hearing the name Harry felt the flicker die. This was Draco Malfoy, next in line to inherit Malfoy Inc. Here in front of him stood one of the richest people in America. Even if he did feel any feelings towards him, there was no way that one, Draco would have any interest in him and that two, even if he did, that Harry would ever be able to date this sort of rich person. It would never last.

'Please. Make your way to your seats. Don't let me stop you' said Draco sarcastically.

Harry flushed and he and Ron made their way down to sit with Hermione. He could almost see Hermione wanting to reprimand them but she kept quiet for which he was thankful. The lesson then began.

Draco showed slide upon slide of pictures and many beautiful portraits were brought in by various orderlies. Beautiful portraits that Harry recognised from text books and that he thought he would never ever see 'live'. Draco recited the past and history of the portraits and Harry found himself enraptured. This man knew his stuff, and was very captivating in the way he spoke and presented the information, rather unlike Professor Binns.

'And that's all we've got time for. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves and taken what I said in. I expect the bell will ring any second now.' Announced Draco about a minute before the end of class.

'Ooh. Wasn't that interesting? I didn't know half the stuff he was telling us,' said Hermione to Dean and Seamus. 'And it didn't hurt that he's gorgeous too!' she added with a giggle.

Ron scowled, 'Hey… your _gorgeous _boyfriend is sitting right here listening!'

Hermione laughed and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and he became slightly pacified,

'Well, it will teach you a lesson for turning up late.' she lightly scolded.

'It wasn't our fault Hermione. We were delayed.' Insisted Harry.

'Harry, by 'delayed' do you mean you were too busy getting your stuff from your locker because you were too busy smoking during break to do it then? And Ron, were you too busy strolling here with Harry, because strolling isn't a reason for being late.' Hermione said knowingly, with a look of amusement on her face as well as fondness for both her best friend and her boyfriend.

Ron laughed to avoid the question and left the hall after Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry blushed a little and made to defend himself to Hermione, but a voice cut in,

'Ah, Miss Granger. On your way.' Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Both Hermione and Harry went to leave, but Draco stopped Harry, 'Not you Mr Potter.'

Hermione gave Harry a worried look before turning and leaving.

'So Mr Potter. Can I call you Harry?' Harry nodded dumbly. 'Well, Harry, I want you to go out with me this Friday.' Draco said charmingly. He hadn't planned on asking Harry out, but he felt drawn to the boy, almost infatuated in the short time he'd known him and he doubted he would have seen him again otherwise.

'What?' Harry exclaimed jumping backwards. 'No! You're Draco Malfoy.'

'Thank you for that observation, I had almost forgotten.' Draco laughed. 'So, how about it? He smiled enticingly at Harry. 'We'll have fun.'

Harry calmed down and thought about it logically, 'No.'

Draco's eyes widened. His charm wasn't working! Here he was, Draco Malfoy, hot property with a bank account to match, asking out a boy 2 years younger than him, and he was refusing! This had never happened before. Come on! This was a school full of people desperate to get even richer and to mix with the higher society and a small boy dressed to offend was refusing him!

'Sorry.' Harry apologised before he turned and walked out of the hall to meet his friends, Draco's startled eyes following him the whole way. Now it was his turn to be mute.

As Harry left the hall, he felt a pang of regret. Draco had seemed truly upset that he had been turned down. Mind you, Harry reasoned, it was probably the first time he had been refused but Harry couldn't help the little flutter in his stomach as he thought about Draco. He quelled the feeling and ran to catch up with his friends.

-

A rejected and therefore even more intrigued Draco sat silently in the empty classroom and pondered. There was something different about Harry Potter and if he let him go now, he'd never know what it was. He wasn't going to let him go without a fight; he bet there were dozens of people vying for Harry's affection. Maybe Harry already had a boyfriend? He discarded the thought. Anyway, even if Harry did, it was going to be him who walked away with Harry at the end of the day, thought Draco possessively.

He saw a teacher he recognised upon his introduction that morning called Professor McGonagall pass the open door to the hall and he called her,

'Excuse me. Professor McGonagall? Could you direct me to the office with all the details of the school… and it's students. I'd um, just like to look something up.'

She narrowed her eyes and her lips pursed into a thin line but apparently he passed her test as she replied,

'Well, just go straight on down the corridor, and turn left. Carry on walking until you get to Dumbledore's office. It's the room on the right of that.' She looked into the empty hall, 'I trust your lesson went all right. I know Dumbledore was most excited at the prospect of having you and your paintings in the school.'

'It was most satisfactory,' Draco replied. 'I found the students and quality of attention and enthusiasm most enjoyable. Perhaps I shall come here more often.' He added with a sly smile.

'Well, I must be on my way dear. I hope you find what you're looking for.'

'Me too.' Draco replied quietly, almost under his breath. 'Me too.'

Draco followed the directions past the headmaster's office and stood almost guiltily in front of the door. A sign saying 'No admission' was posted on the door. He knew he really shouldn't be looking for Harry's personal file but he couldn't help it. He entered the room and carefully shut the door behind him and switched on the light.

He rifled through the first filing cabinet, and found nothing. As he opened the second cabinet he murmured, 'Potter. Potter… Potter, Potter, Potter' as his fingers ran over the files which were vaguely in alphabetical order. He paused as he heard a noise outside the door, and looked up startled. The door handle was being pushed down! He glanced down for a final look and saw the name 'Potter, Harry' upon one of the files. He didn't have time to read the information in the file and so just grabbed the sheet with personal details such as Name and Address and shoved it in his back pocket. Just as the door opened and the long bearded Dumbledore stood framed in the doorway.

'Ah. Mr Malfoy. Fancy seeing you in here. Lost are you?' Dumbledore asked in an amicable tone. 'I too find the school often hard to navigate. Only the other day I took a wrong turn and found myself in a store room full of the most fascinating stationary supplies which I had never set eyes on. Most peculiar indeed.'

'Ah, yes. That's right. I don't know my way around. That's it.' Draco got out. For some reason, the twinkling in the old mans eyes and the way they darted to the filing cabinet marked 'Students: J to P' seemed to suggest that Dumbledore knew exactly what Draco had been doing but was giving him his approval. Draco shook his head as he walked past Dumbledore, nodding thankfully at him on his way out. Of course there was no way Dumbledore could know about Draco's new interest in Harry. It was ridiculous.

Still, even as Draco walked down the corridor and out of the school towards his expensive black car patting his pocket where he had hidden the sheet, he felt it would probably be better if he didn't come back to the school, and instead wooed Harry outside of it.

Yes, Draco decided. He would woo Harry very soon now. Very soon.

-

**AN: **Please Please Review!

-


	4. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Wow- I actually got reviews. I'll respond to them at the end of the chapter. Thanks so much for reading; it's so cool that most of you like it.

-

**Chapter 4: Home is Where the Heart Is**

'… and so, to all the teachers for getting us through our exams, can we get a round of applause!' Harry shouted into the auditorium, to the hundreds of parents and students that sat there listening to his graduation valedictorian speech.

The audience started clapping and a lot of whistling took place, until they quietened down. Harry concluded his speech,

'And to us, for getting through a full school year! Good luck to everyone at University, because if we enjoyed it here, then Uni is going to ROCK!' Harry all but screamed into the crowd. The unorthodox and informal approach in Harry's Valedictorian speech caused the cheers that followed to be so loud that the previous applause seemed almost pitiful. The students stood up, threw their caps in the air and celebrated the end of school.

Harry smiled brightly, before turning and walking off the stage whilst the other students took their parents around the school, or to the refreshment table.

'Hey Harry, wait up!' Ron called as Harry joined the mob of people. Ron was accompanied by his parents and a few of his brothers, who were almost like Harry's own family. 'Speech was awesome dude! Unconventional, but awesome!'

Harry smiled in appreciation, before he found himself pulled into a large hug by Mrs Weasley.

'Oh sweetie, you were brilliant. We were so proud!' she said as she straightened Harry's robes. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry from behind his mother's head. Harry guessed that Ron had already received the same treatment just beforehand, but knew that the red-head was actually very close with his family, especially his mother. She finally let go,

'Well Harry, my favouritest little surrogate brother… look at you… all grown up!' Bill sniggered as he too gave Harry a hug, looking down at Harry from his own height of 6 foot. Harry elbowed him in the side at the joking remark and Bill pretended to grasp his side, wounded. 'No, but seriously Harry – and you too Ron, well done. I can't believe you two did so well, especially with all the trouble you both cause! I'm sure Dumbledore will be glad to be rid of you.' Bill added with a sly grin.

'Aw, is ickle Billykins jealous? And also, is 'favouritest' a word?' teased Ron who stood just a little taller than his older brother.

Bill laughed, and Charlie added with a grin of his own,

'Ha! Bill's too cool for school. Anyway, Bill and I did just fine at school. You should have seen Percy's face when he realised that you had both done better than him though! Totally Blew up I swear!'

'I heard that!' scolded Percy as he came up behind his parents and brothers carrying a glass of juice. 'Actually, I'm very pleased that you two did so well. I'm glad you're both growing up and being so responsible. Taking responsibilities for you actions and such.'

Harry and Ron both stood still, trying to stop from laughing. Trust Percy to turn anything into a lesson or lecture. But they appreciated the sentiment all the same. At that moment, Ginny, Fred and George turned up, Ginny smiling her praise at Ron and Harry, and Fred and George were leaning on each others shoulders pretending to weep,

'Oh, they grow up so fast!' wailed Fred

'There, there, Fred,' announced George, before adding his own 'sobs' to the kafuffle. 'Ooohhh, they'll be going off to Uni… we'll never see our babies again!'

'Shut up you two' said Ron and Harry simultaneously, grinning at the twin's antics with a slight roll of the eyes.

The twins straightened up, and grabbed both Harry and Ron in a hug, which soon included all 9 members of the Weasley clan as well as Harry.

'Ah well, enough sob stories.' Announced one twins cheerfully, their previous drama forgotten. 'Look over there… yes… by the refreshment table… that's the one… guess what we replaced the Custard Creams with?'

Both twins released identically evil grins, and everyone laughed including both Mr and Mrs Weasley. It was a good day, Harry thought. A good day.

Later that same day, Harry stood at the airport terminal, waving good bye to Ron and his family. Ron gave Harry one last friendly hug,

'Are you sure you can manage without us. Just say the word and we'll stay. Ron said seriously.

'Don't be ridiculous, Ron,' Harry said. 'I can cope by myself for the summer. I rented myself that flat and I got a job at the cafe. I'm not completely incompetent.'

'Don't you recall the incident in the science lab…? Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Hey!' Harry cried. 'That was just as much your fault as mine!'

Ron laughed, as an airport assistant announced over the loud speaker system that the plane was going to take off in 5 minutes and that all passengers must board. Ron gave Harry one last worried look before he turned to board the plane, pausing just for a second to wave goodbye to Harry. Then he was gone. He had a feeling something was going to happen for Harry. Something good? He couldn't tell. He'd just have to wait and see.

-

Draco paced his room back and forth at the same time as Harry was driving back from the airport, to the café where he now worked. All week Draco had debated to himself whether to tell Blaise of his infatuation with Harry, but felt that Blaise may feel Harry, well, underneath him. Anyway, it wasn't like they were dating or anything yet; he'd tell Blaise when he was planning on executing his plan. The week before, after arriving back home with Harry's details, Draco had sat and read them on his bed. He pulled out the sheet again now and reread it,

**Name:**Harry James Potter

**DOB: **31st July

**Residence:**Scot's Orphanage, Bloomingdale Road, Crevleside

Upon Draco's first reading of the sheet, Draco had been shocked to find that Harry was an orphan, and immediately felt a glimmer of pity and sorrow for the boy; Draco was very close to his family and didn't think he would cope without them.

The sheet then went on to describe Harry's grades and his accomplishments within the school such as sports captain and all his artistic, dramatic and musical abilities. Draco found himself more and more impressed with Harry the further he read on… yes, Harry was worthy of his attention.

Paper-clipped to the sheet was a small post-it note, upon which the headmaster had written the following comment,

'_McGonagall, _

_Harry is an extraordinarily brilliant boy; clever, well mannered and multi-talented. I expect him to do very well in his chosen field of medicine, and am happy to write him a reference. I am however concerned about him having to leave the orphanage at the end of the school year As I'm sure you're well aware he has a very good group of friends but they shall be vacationing all summer. He'll need a place to stay; if need be, I shall put him in contact with a friend of mine: Mundungus Fletcher. Have a splendid summer, _

_Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore' _

When Draco had read that note a week ago, he had almost jumped for joy. Harry was going to alone all summer, lonely and vulnerable. And, in all likelihood, Harry would have rented a place to stay from this Mundungus fellow. Draco had then immediately used all the contacts and resources he had available at his finger tips and found Fletcher's number.

It turned out that Mundungus Fletcher was an estate agent of sorts, renting cheap accommodation on the rougher side of town. He had frowned in disdain when he had been given the address of the flat Harry would be living in. He recognised the street name as a particularly unsavoury area to live in.

Well, he had a plan. He's go over to Harry's within a few days when Harry was beginning to realise what a dump he was living in, and how hard life was going to be over the summer. He'd probably jump for joy if Draco offered him a place to stay. Yes, that's what he'd do. After all, no boyfriend of his was going to live in the slums.

Draco smiled, before tucking away the paper and rolling to bed. Content.

-

**AN: **I guess this chapter is short, but it did take me a while to write. Reviews:

**Darkangel- **yes, there will be more D/H action, but I think it'll be the next chapter or two hopefully if all goes to plan (emphasis on hopefully).

**Marshes to Banks****- **Hey, thanks for the info- I thought Ivy league were Colleges and in Britain, College is 16-18 so I thought that was correct, but I'll go back and just take the Ivy League out out, although orphanages can change countries… one of my friends was an orphan and her orphanage just upped and offed to America. I'm also gonna try take out some of my Briticisms in the American characters speech. I really hope you like the story though and thanks for reading.

**Foc- **I really hope you continue to enjoy… this is my first fic and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing.

**Aveeno-Baby- **Hope you continue to enjoy. I'm gonna go back now and try put in scene change breaks… I always forget stuff like that since this is my first fic, but it always irritates me when others forget to do it. Whoops :D.

**Darkanglefrmhell- **Uh…. random? Nope- you won't be finding out what happened to the police officers, sorry, and lets just say for my laziness's sake that Dudley didn't exist. Yep, Harry is the poor 'un in this story, and Ron's well off- just a change I wanted to make for sake's sake.

**Nattish- **Bum! I completely forgot to take out Briticisms- I'll go back and alter them a wee bit. Lol- but nice work noticing I'm a Brit (although oddly enough, I've never ever lived in Britain, only Germany, but my parents are British) I'm glad you like punk(ish) Harry… I don't know what it is I like about it, I just do. I made Draco older, because like you said, I like the Taller/Smaller, Older/Younger, Masculine/Feminine thing. I just think it makes it a little more interesting (I hope anyway). Glad you like it. Thanks for reading.

**Empathicsiren- **Hopefully you'll enjoy what happens in the rest of the story if you like the beginning. Let's hope I don't disappoint.

**Wiccan-One- **Thanks :D.

**Tee-Daa- **Lol, I'm so glad you like it. I should update a lot this week since it's my half-term but when I'm back at boarding school I only get internet access about once a week, so updates will be slower. Thanks for reading.

**Burnt-Reflections- **Lol, yep, it's Draco. And I happen to think punk-ish Harry is the best too. I think you may be my first reviewer (ever!) as well, either that or Darkangel- depending on whether new reviews are at the top or bottom of the list… I'm just an idiot.

-


	5. So, How was Work?

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** I got Chapter 4 and 5 written at the same time, so I figured I'd update now rather than wait. Hope you enjoy.

-

**Chapter 5: So, How was Work?**

'Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep. Beeeeeeeeep.'

'Ah, for heaven's sake!' Harry yelled as he slammed the off button on his alarm clock. It was 6:00am and he needed to be at work by half 6 to take the breakfast shift. 'Ohh…' he moaned as he dragged his sorry self out of the bed, and towards the shower.

'Oh, yikes!' Harry swore as the shower water suddenly turned from a luke-warm temperature to freezing cold. 'No way is this happening. Not now! Brrr!'

Harry finished rinsing his hair under the unnaturally cold shower before jumping out and wrapping a towel around his lithe waist. For nearly a week since Harry had moved in, Harry had been finding problems in the flat each day. Drafts in the window frame. A cockroach infestation. No running tap water in the kitchen. A toilet that didn't flush except when the light was off. And now, to top it off, a freezing cold shower.

'Lousy morning…' Harry grumbled to himself as he threw on some clothes; again, clothes that resembled a mix between punk and acceptable work clothes. He reached for his keys and left the flat, and made his way to work along the main street. He knew this wasn't the classiest area and it wasn't safe to take any back streets. He had already heard horror stories from the landlord about drug dealers and other characters.

-

5 minutes later, Harry arrived at work. Despite being only a 5 minute walk away from his house in the slums, the café was actually a nice little place on the outskirts of Harry's new neighbourhood. It was brightly, but naturally lit, with large windows, and comfy plush chairs around clean tables.

'Hey Josh' greeted Harry to the chef that cooked the food available at the café and he received a cheery wave back. 'Working hard, or hardly working eh?'

'Hey Harry. You're looking hot.' Josh practically salivated over Harry, bringing a blush to Harry's face. Since Harry had come, it was clear Josh had a crush on Harry, but Harry, despite being friendly, made sure to keep his distance. He just didn't fancy Josh.

Harry stood behind the counter and waited for the first customer of the day. Usually, there were business men who had to work early but couldn't be bothered to cook breakfast, of course, there were others that came for the bacon butties. And speak of the devil… the door opened and in stepped a man about 19. Probably the same age as Draco Harry found himself absentmindedly wondering before chastising himself for thinking of Draco.

'Hey Blaise.' Harry called. Blaise had been a regular customer all week since Harry had been at the café and Josh had informed Harry that Blaise had been coming to this café for over a year. 'Right on time.'

Harry slipped a freshly cooked bacon buttie on a plate in front of Blaise and Blaise grasped it gratefully.

'Ah, Harry. You're a saint! This place makes the best damn bacon butties this side of the equator. And probably the other side too.'

Harry laughed, 'Well, you've been coming here for over a year now. Only the best for our best! And lets face it… you tip well.' Harry added cheekily. Blaise merely grinned and nodded.

Since meeting Harry a week ago, Blaise had thought him a great guy. Blaise wasn't homosexual but he appreciated beauty when he saw it, and Harry was definitely a looker. In fact, he was probably someone Draco would go for. Blaise made a mental note to possible introduce Harry to Draco. Unless of course, Draco had met someone at the school he's been at. Blaise had noticed Draco had refrained from telling him about how it had been.

In conversations Blaise had had with Harry, he had found him fun to be with, intellectually stimulating with a great sense of humour. He found that he enjoyed sitting and talking to Harry about everything and nothing.

Harry grabbed a damp cloth from the counter and began to wipe down some mildly dirty tables from the night before, whilst Blaise tucked into his bacon breakfast. He observed as the chef - Josh, his name was Blaise recalled- came out from the kitchen area. He was a tall, sandy blonde who was good looking in a jock- kind of way… and he knew it. Josh stood by the counter and began to write the days 'Specials' up on the board, but Blaise saw how Josh's eyes lingered blatantly on Harry's delectable ass which was in plain view with Harry bent over the table cleaning it. Blaise almost laughed; there was no way Harry would ever go for a guy like Josh. Poor guy just didn't know it.

'Something wrong Josh?' asked Harry as he turned around, concerned about Josh's lack of movement and apparent 'day dreaming'.

_God_, thought Blaise. _Harry dude, you rock, but you're really oblivious. It's kinda cute in an innocent way. Man, I've really got to hook you up with Draco_. Blaise was well aware of Draco's type of guy and he knew Draco's protective urges and felt that Harry would be just the guy Draco would go for. Perhaps he's tell Draco when Draco stopped being so preoccupied and evasive.

'Well. Cheers Harry. Off to the old grind now, I guess. Thanks for the food- great as always. I'll see you tomorrow.' Blaise said as he stood up and paid the bill, leaving a generous tip. He noted the dirty look he got from Josh at the 'see you tomorrow' part and felt like laughing. He himself didn't fancy Harry, but he found it funny how Josh did.

-

Harry worked the long shift that day, allowing Josh to be let off early to go to his friend's birthday dinner. It was 9 O'clock by the time he finished work, and it was already getting dark outside.

He grabbed for his coat, before remembering he hadn't remembered to bring it that morning. Oh well, it was a mild night. He locked up the café and started his walk home. Just a couple of minutes later, he had the distinct feeling of being followed. He stopped and turned around. There was nobody there. He shook his head, reprimanding himself for his paranoia.

But just seconds later, he could have sworn he had heard footsteps. And voices. Instinctively, and possibly irrationally, Harry began to run. Suddenly, Harry could hear the stampede of other feet following him. Oh God, he was being followed. He turned left to duck down a side street, hoping to avoid whoever was following him- the footsteps made it seem like at least 3 or 4 people- and he bumped into a tall body and was knocked to the ground.

'Oomph.' As the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up into the face of a man, about 20 or 21, with a shaved head and multiple tattoos. He was handsome but not classically.

Just then, from the shadows behind the man, came 3 more men, ranging from ages 20 to 25 Harry guessed. Harry, still on the floor, backed away from the men. They were all very tall, far taller than himself. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and saw another 4 men enter the alley. They all glared maliciously at him.

'Tried to run, eh?' the front man asked. Harry looked up at them in shock. These men must have been the 4 chasing him. He jumped to his feet, but found himself surrounded by walls on two sides, and by the two groups of guys on his last two sides.

'All right Bruce?' said the tattooed man to the man who had just spoken. Harry nearly groaned aloud. The two lots of men knew each other.

'Yeah. We cornered him well, eh?' Bruce replied, advancing on Harry. Harry backed away into the wall until he was well and truly trapped with nowhere else to run. Bruce ran one rather dirty finger down the side of Harry's face, 'Flawless.' He breathed. 'We're going to have a lot of fun with you.'

Harry opened his mouth to scream, but found it covered with a large meaty hand. Just like his Uncles. He started to panic. Normally, with his martial arts training, he was capable of taking out a dunderhead like this, but he was now scared, old memories flooding his brain and there were just too many of them. He couldn't take out all 8.

As Harry's arm was twisted behind his back and he was forced to his knees, he swung his leg out, knocking the feet out from beneath one of his captors.

'Youch!' the man yelled as he fell to the floor on his face. 'You'll pay for that you little bitch!'

Harry twisted free of the arm holding him, and did a round about kick, knocking another man over. He ducked as a fist came towards him and then let his own punch fly, hitting one man squarely in the jaw. 3 men down, 5 to go.

As one of the remaining men came to run at Harry, Harry did a graceful back flip which resulted in the charging man to run into his friend, knocking both of them out unconscious as they slumped against the wall.

But, of the 3 remaining men, both Bruce and the tattooed man were still standing, and the tattooed man struck Harry on the side of the face, splitting Harry's cheek open with a ring. Before Harry could even consider getting up, he was being sat upon by the third man, and Bruce was holding his arms down. He tried valiantly to struggle, but no amount of martial arts training can capable of helping him fight in a narrow alley, in dim light, against 8 men, with all his limbs being held down by men much stronger and larger than him. Normally, Harry relied on his speed, flexibility and agility as well as momentum, but everything was working against him.

The tattooed man walked over to his fallen comrades and brought them around. They all glared murderously as Harry who was feeling decidedly terrified at that moment.

'Get him on his knees! Now!' said one.

'No. Please. Stop. Please stop.' Pleaded Harry as the man's heavy weight was released off his chest, and arms instead grasped his forcing him into a kneeling position.

'Hell kid. You're almost too much trouble, you know that? Well, see, since you've inconvenienced myself and my friends, I guess we'll just have to compensate for that, won't we?' said Bruce. 'Now, you are going to sit here, and you are going to take what we give you to take, and you're going to damn well enjoy it!'

At this point, tears were streaming down Harry's face, stinging the cut on his cheek. He was still desperately trying to wriggle out of the men's grasps but it was too painful.

One of the men Harry had knocked to the floor now stood in front of the trembling boy and Harry could see his face. It was twisted maliciously, and was bruised where Harry had hit him. He smiled eerily, and reached for his own zipper and pulled it down before unbuckling his belt. He pulled down his trousers and Harry gained the unwelcome knowledge that the man wasn't wearing any underwear. Harry shut his eyes tightly and squirmed away, clasping his mouth shut and twisting his head side to side as the man tried to get a hold of Harry's head.

'Awww… he's probably a virgin. Am I right?' said Bruce. Harry kept quiet, too afraid to open his eyes or mouth. Bruce grinned, showing two missing teeth. 'Well, boys, looks like we have a beginner here. Guess we'll have to show him the ropes. Don't worry kid, there's 8 of us… you'll have plenty of chance to perfect it.'

Harry's tears were coming thick and furious now despite the closed eyelids. He didn't want it to end like this; he didn't want to give his first blow job in a back alley and he didn't want to lose his virginity. Not like this. Never like this.

Harry screamed loudly, and then came a noise Harry was never so happy to hear… a car.

'HELP! HELP ME!'

-

Draco was driving his car through Harry's neighbourhood. He had decided he's given Harry long enough to wait, and had therefore decided to go call on Harry and offer him an acceptable place to stay- for instance, Draco's house. Draco grinned, and eyed the bouquet of flowers he had bought Harry; very attractive and very expensive.

He wound down the window of his car to get a better view of the sign posts as he leisurely cruised down the streets looking for Harry's house. Suddenly, from what he guessed was the side street ahead, came a shrill, almost familiar scream,

'HELP! HELP ME!'

Draco immediately turned off his car radio and jumped out of the car. He ran to the entrance of the alley and was horrified to see a small dark figure in a kneeling position, held there by a few men.

He counted 8 men in all, and he was disgusted to note that one had his trousers down by his ankles and was basically forcing himself upon the small boy. Upon viewing Draco, who cut an impressive figure, silhouetted in the street lamp at the mouth of the alley, the whole gang turned tail and sprinted away. Draco considered going after them, but there were too many and they were possibly armed. Anyway, the sobbing figure had been dropped and was now slumped on the hard concrete floor.

Draco ran over to him, and turned the limp figure over.

'Harry?' Draco chocked out in recognition, shocked, before Harry's deep green eyes fell into unconsciousness.

-

Draco carefully laid Harry down on his pull out sofa-bed he had in his luxurious living room, and he covered him with a sheet after carefully wiping away the tears and blood that stained his cheek.

Draco then sat down beside Harry in concern. This certainly wasn't how it was supposed to go. What would have happened if he hadn't turned up? He didn't even want to think about it. Harry's voice had sounded so desperate and afraid. God, Draco himself had been terrified.

What should he do? What should he do? Suddenly, Blaise's calm, rational face came into his mind. Call Blaise. Yes, Blaise would know what to do. He hastily dialled the number, all the while his eyes transfixed on Harry's sleeping form.

'Hello?' came Blaise's voice over the phone. Draco could have cried with relief.

'Yeah Blaise. I really need your help right now. You see, well, at school like you said, yeah, I met this kid, well, this boy, man, well, he's 17, and he's called Harry, and god, I've been trying to meet up with him since I met him. I know I should have probably told you, but never mind, well, I went by his area, you know the slums, near where you eat? And Harry, he was, well-'

'Wait a minute. Harry? Where I eat? As in Harry Potter? As in the waiter at the café where I eat? You fancy Harry Potter?'

'Yes! Potter. His name's Harry Potter. You know him? He serves you at the café and you didn't even tell me!'

Blaise laughed, 'Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know you wanted to get into his pants? He's a real great guy though. Anyway, you were saying…what's your problem?'

'That's just it. I just found him… god damn it Blaise, he was nearly gang raped. I was driving through the neighbourhood to go see him and I found him down a back alley, 8 guys physically holding him down. I got to him before they did anything major, but oh god, Blaise. He's unconsciousness now. I took him back to my place. What should I do? What should I do?'

'Holy sweet…!' Blaise exclaimed in horror. 'Harry? But he's so nice. Well, I suggest that you-'

But quite what Blaise was going to suggest was never known as before he could finished speaking, Draoc heard a groaning. He immediately hung up, and looked into the green fluttering eyes of a very groggy Harry Potter.

'Where am I?'

-

**AN: **I guess this may not be some people's cup of tea, but please don't flame if you disliked. Please, people review… until you've actually written a story, you don't actually realise how much reviews mean.

-


	6. Angels with Dirty Faces

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** This chapter is shorter than usual, but that's because the previous chapters I had partly pre-written. Everything now needs to be written from scratch although I do have a basic plot- but please feel free to make suggestions of anything specific you'd like in here. Also, anyone willing to suggest a new and more interesting/intriguing summary for me to use would be very appreciated. Ok, gotta go-'Grumpy Old Men' is on- nothing quite like Bob Geldof and grumpy friends grumping on about what is wrong with absolutely everything in the world today.

-

**Chapter 6: Angels with Dirty Faces**

The first thing Harry processed as he gained consciousness was that he was on a bed. A sofa bed. And there was a worried looking face hovering above him, the blonde hair like a halo around the face.

'Where am I?' Harry moaned. He was feeling increasingly groggy, and very queasy. 'Who are yo-' was all Harry got out before he leaned out from the bed and started vomiting, straight onto the clean, plush white carpets. As he leaned back, fortunately without sick dripping down his face, he felt his face blush with mortification.

'Sorry.' He apologised shamefully. 'Where am I?' Suddenly, in a rush of blood to the head, all the memories came flooding back. If he had felt ill before, presently he felt sick to his very core. They had been close, oh so close. He had promised himself he would never be hurt by anyone again, ever. He had promised! And he'd failed. The full impact of what could have been hit him like a wave, and he found himself crying into his blonde saviour's shoulder, clinging on. Wracking sobs shook his body.

'Hey, shush baby,' comforted Draco. Where the 'baby' had come from he had no idea, but 'protective and comforting Draco' was in full operational mode now. 'It's all right. You're safe now.'

Harry's sobs subsided and he looked up into the face of none other than… Draco Malfoy? What the ? He immediately detangled himself from the older male, but Draco held tight, making sure Harry didn't hurt himself more in his struggles. When Draco refused to relent his hold, Harry's calmed down and rationalised that he in fact needed to thank Draco.

'Sorry. I wanted to say- that is, I mean, well- I need to say, um, Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.' Harry cast his eyes down.

'Hey,' soothed Draco, running his fingers through Harry's layered silky locks. 'It's okay. It's fine. You're safe.' To try and lighten the mood, Draco added, 'You smell a bit though.'

'Oi!' cried Harry indignantly, sitting up from Draco's grasp, looking affronted.

Draco laughed, 'I was just kidding… but if you want, you can use the shower. After all, I insist you stay here tonight… it's gone eleven, you're tired, and- do you have work tomorrow?' Harry answered in the negative. 'Excellent,' Draco continued.

'Um, but I can't stay.' Stammered Harry. 'I can get home just fine now- I can take care of myself.'

'Uh huh.' Draco drawled slowly with a raised eyebrow. 'You owe me a favour. I insist you stay the night. You didn't handle yourself so well back there, did you.'

Harry glared at Draco's smug face and let out a little growl. Draco smiled slightly at getting Harry to return to his more confident, less shaken state. Now Harry looked like a devilishly sexy, ruffled dog, growling. There was the attitude.

'And you know what else Harry? I want you to stay the whole summer.' Draco declared.

The growling stopped immediately and green eyes opened wide.

'What? What on earth are you on? I can't stay. You're Draco Malfoy and I'm well, I can't afford to pay you rent for this.' Harry emphasised this with a wave of his hand round the luxurious apartment.

'Don't be silly. You wouldn't be paying me rent. Don't you see Harry…? I want you here… I need some company.'

Harry's eyes opened endearingly wide in Draco's opinion. It was strange how punked up Harry looked, but how innocent and naïve he really was.

'I know this must be weird, having only just met me, but you can stay working at the café if you want, you know, keep a routine going. After all, I'll be working some days, and you might be bored. Come on- think about it. Actually, don't. I'm not going to take 'No' for an answer.' Draco informed Harry resolutely.

'Uh. Okay.' Harry agreed dazed.

'No, I mean it Harry. I refused to take No for an ans-… what? Well, that was easy. I thought a bit more persuasion would be needed there.'

Harry blushed softly,

'Hey… shush you! Well, if I can still keep my job, and if you'd drive me by my house tomorrow to pick up some stuff, then I guess, well, then I guess I'll stay.' He paused. 'Um, can I have a towel…? I'd like to take a shower now… if you don't mind.' he added hastily.

Draco nodded and directed Harry to the linen closet upstairs next to the bathroom. What Harry didn't see was the gleeful look Draco got when Harry turned to get the towel and bathe. Harry may not have addressed the topic of how Draco felt about him, but Draco was going to let him find out. Very soon.

He put the TV on, and rested his feet on the table, watching the news. After 20 minutes, the shower sound from upstairs went off, and Draco assumed Harry was getting out of the shower. He went into the kitchen to make something to eat, and possibly a pot of coffee.

What he didn't expect when he arrived back in the living room 10 minutes later holding a cheese toasty on a plate and a mug of coffee, was to find a half naked Harry, with just a towel wrapped around his lithe waist, and a large cushion covering most of his top half sitting on the sofa bed laughing hysterically to an old episode of Tom and Jerry. Draco shook his head in amazement. Harry was just like a big kid. He had an air of mystery, of punk-ness, but his child like behaviour shone through, especially in his large innocent eyes.

Draco coughed lightly. The effect was not instantaneous. Harry carried on laughing even as he saw Draco, and pointed at the screen, trying to get Draco to see what was so funny about a cartoon about a cat and a mouse.

'Your dinner is served.' Draco said with a mock bow. And lowered the plate into Harry's lap. Harry's lap covered with just a thin towel. Draco mentally groaned… he felt aroused being this close, especially with Harry appearing so at home already. He eyed one slightly pink nipple against the golden tanned flawless expanse of skin that wasn't covered with the cushion. Harry really was exquisite.

Harry grinned happily, picking up the sandwich as if the night's problematic events had never happened and this was completely normal.

'Look, look!' Harry squealed and took a large bite out of his cheese meal. 'Jerry is such a meanie. I mean, look at Tom… he always loses out. It's Tom's job as a cat to get rid of Jerry and if he doesn't, the nasty lady hits him with her broom, and if he leaves Jerry alone, then Jerry will come up and taunt Tom.' Explained Harry as if to someone with extensive knowledge on children's cartoons. Draco refrained barely from sniggering.

'Oh,' Harry announced, just realising the state he was in. 'I was wondering if you have any pyjamas I can wear… I must have forgotten to bring mine.' He added with a smile.

Draco pulled an old pair of black silk pyjamas that used to be his from under the sofa bed and handed them to Harry. He turned away as Harry slipped them on. They were too big for him, and seemed to drown him, making him look adorable; his hair was all ruffled and stuck up from pulling the shirt over his head and Draco recalled the feel of Harry's hair through his fingers.

He decided it was time to leave Harry alone now to relax- and to stop himself jumping him.

'Good night Harry. Sweet dreams.' He said, leaning down and swiftly kissing Harry on the cheek before turning and walking upstairs to his own master bedroom. 'I'll get the maid to make up the spare room for you properly tomorrow, and we'll go get your possessions.' He called down before he disappeared from Harry's view.

Suddenly, Tom and Jerry wasn't so funny anymore. Harry raised a hand to his cheek, where a warm glow still lingered from Draco's gentle lips. He hadn't felt like this before. And hadn't Draco come onto him before at school. Ah, Harry's mind butted in, but tonight, he acted like the perfect gentleman. He indicated no interest in you whatsoever.

It was very confusing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his packet of cigarettes. He went to the front door, and opened it, keeping it ajar with a flower pot as he went outside and sat on the doorstep. He lit one cigarette and gave it a puff. It helped clear his mind and help him think. He couldn't sleep whilst so confused.

He was in for a long night.

-

**AN: **I hope you liked this chapter despite the shortness of it. Wow, I've actually got quite a few reviews. Lol, it makes me so happy to get them, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing (although I'd keep writing regardless, but reviews are an incentive)…

**Blackreflectednightmare- **lol, the word 'woo' rocks I'll have you know! And here's your update.

**Orlin- **Lol, yep- it is bad what's happened to Harry, but somebody's got to suffer otherwise, well, it'd be no fun to write. Hope you enjoyed.

**Burnt Reflections- **Writing genius? Lol, nope… it's my first story… I haven't even written a story in school for at least 4 years (so if you can spot any really bad grammar, or spellings, etc, please tell me). Glad you like Harry, and Draco… and Blaise :D. And I just worked it out; you WERE my first reviewer. You rock!

**Beautiful Lady- **Interesting review… glad you liked.

**Aveeno-Baby- **Lol, glad you still like it… I was really afraid everyone was gonna hate it and think it was going downhill.

**Lunapl- **Here's the more you asked for.

**Angel 74- **Wow. You like it? I think I've read all your stories and they rock! (although not sure if I've reviewed cause at boarding school I can only get internet at school and they monitor stuff like that)

**Orlin- **Yay- glad you like Harry's clothes. And you're right, Vernon did deserve to get caught. It's weird, this story wasn't originally meant to be so dark but quite a few reviewers have pointed out the 'dark'-ness in it.

**D EDMUN- **Glad you're enjoying it and think the writing's good (although all I can say is thank god for spell checkers and grammar checkers since I can't get a beta)

**Dreamer110- **Glad you like the writing- I do try hard(ish) to get it realistic. I don't actually watch Smallville but my sister does and she laughed when I asked her about Lex… she never did tell me who he was though. Lol, my friend takes Martial Arts and loves it- I just think it's cool, but have absolutely no idea about it

**TeeDee- **Yay, you reviewed before. It's always nice when someone reviews more than once… it means they came back. and didn't get completely bored with the story. Hm- everyone's saying how dark this is- it wasn't meant to be so dark so hopefully there will be a few lighter scenes soon. Lol- you liked the cliff hanger then? I hate it when people do them but how else can chapters end? I like Blaise too- he's gonna play a small part in this story but nothing major or bad.

**Chiaki Dark- **Lol, yep, I stopped at the interesting part. Let it be noted that I take absolutely no responsibility for the loss of your hair if you continue to tug it. I'm hoping this story will be slightly different, but although I have a basic plot, I'd appreciate suggestions to make it different a little less clichéd. Glad you enjoy reading the style since it's my first fic and glad I made you squeal… and you never know… they my end up in bed- or not.

**Master-of-Wind- **Like I'd ever let Harry get (seriously) hurt. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing.

**Emma- **Hope you keep enjoying

**Wiccan-One- **Again hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing… I wonder when I will get my first flame… enjoy the next chapter.

**Amarog- **Lol. Nice to know you're enthusiastic about the story. Hugs you back Thanks for reading.

**ChocolateDemon- **Thanks. I should be updating regularly for maybe the next few days… after that I need to go back to school.

**Spideria- **Hey! I love you story with Draco as the teacher- I think it may be on my favourites list (hope you don't mind). Um, this fic wasn't meant to be intentionally like yours so I hope you don't think I'm plagiarising. I have quite a few ideas for fics, just this is the first time I've ever written one down and thought about how it's gonna progress (if I hadn't I probably would just do the first chapter when motivation hits then never update again, which irritates me when people do that!)

Hope that's everyone. If I missed you, you'll probably be in the next Review Response.

-


	7. Good Morning Angel

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Anybody got any ideas just for cute little fluffy scenes? Anything? Just wondering, do people like me responding to reviews- I enjoy doing it but I was just wondering. Hope you enjoy.

-

**Chapter 7: Good Morning Angel**

Harry woke up feeling more refreshed than last night and sat up in his bed. _Bed?_ thought Harry. He sprang up immediately on the sofa bed, the covers he had snuggled under last night fell to the floor.

A laugh came from across the room,

'Good morning angel. You're finally up.' came the amused tone of Draco Malfoy.

'Urg. What time is it?' Harry asked, slightly worried that he had overslept or overstayed his welcome. Then the conversation the night before came back… oh _POO! _Harry thought violently. He had agreed to spend the rest of the summer in the presence of Draco Malfoy who he knew little to nothing about. Except that he was very hot… and had rescued him.

'Don't worry, it's only gone 8 O'clock.' said Draco placated Harry. He made his way over to the sofa bed and sat down next to Harry. 'I figured that we'd go over to your… ahem, _apartment_' Draco said with disdain, and Harry blushed when he compared his own dingy and threadbare apartment with Draco's house. 'And then we'd collect your stuff, drop it back here and then I need to go to work. Do you think you could amuse yourself here for the day?' he enquired.

Harry thought to himself. There was really nothing he could do… after all, he owed Draco a favour, and in all honesty, he was pretty lonely by himself in his own apartment. Maybe staying with Draco wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

In a typically Harry-ish way, going from worried thoughts to a large smile and nod, Harry gave his consent to the day's plans. Draco beamed, pleased that Harry wasn't going to fight him on this.

'Ok then, well, if you just want to get changed, I'll make breakfast.'

Harry suddenly blushed when he realised that Draco was already dressed and clearly showered by his slightly damp, but still immaculate, hair.

'Um, ok. Uh, does it matter if I-' Harry started, before he was cut off.

'Yes, it does matter if you wear the same clothes as you did yesterday, especially since they're dirty and torn.' Draco interrupted. 'I've left some clothes out for you; they belonged to my cousin when he was really into punk music.' Draco added when Harry looked ready to open his mouth again.

'Uh, your cousin?' questioned Harry, thinking if Draco's cousin had anything like the same physique as Draco, the clothes would never fit. 'Are you sure they'll be my size?'

Draco snorted loudly, then had the grace to look reprimanded when Harry shot him a glare, 'What's so funny?' Harry asked.

'He was 13.' Draco said without preamble, and then let out another snort of laughter as Harry turned pink with embarrassment and indignation.

'Hey! I look older than 13! And I'm bigger than a 13 year old, I'll have you know!'

'Hey, hey…' Draco said, holding both hands, palm outwards, towards Harry. 'It could be worse… at least my cousins not a girl, or it'd be a skirt.' He laughed again, mentally picturing Harry in a skirt, and then quickly removing the image because, worryingly enough, it was very appealing. Damn his cousin for being male.

'Humpf.' Harry breathed through his nose, before standing up, grabbing the clothes that were left on the chair and stalked his way to the bathroom he had been in the night before, Draco still laughing on the couch.

-

Within 20 minutes, they were both sitting in the front of Draco's sleek car, Harry taking the time to admire it as he hadn't been able to the night before.

'All right, turn right…. here. Now. Now!' Harry practically shouted as Draco nearly missed the turning to the very narrow street.

They pulled up in front of a shabby flat, and they both got out of the car. Harry bent his head in slight shame as Draco took in his apartment with his eyes, before realising he wasn't going to be looked down upon.

'Got something to say about it?' Harry asked defensively with a minor sneer to his voice that was out of character.

'Absolutely nothing.' replied Draco calmly. 'How about we go grab your stuff?'

Harry pulled out a key and opened the door, and the two of them made their way up the rickety old wooden stairs. He got to his floor and a cockroach scuttled across the floor towards them. Draco stepped back in disgust, whereas Harry –who was used to such conditions from his childhood- merely inserted his house key in the door and turned the handle which promptly fell off in his hand.

'Um- that wasn't meant to happen.'

Draco raised an eyebrow and they stepped inside the room. It was a shambles with broken blinds, decrepit furniture and a dim buzzing light. As Harry left the room and opened a door Draco assumed lead to the bedroom, Draco looked round and noted how bare of possessions it was. When Harry returned about 30 seconds later with a rucksack, he then went around the living room, picking up the odd photo frame and item of clothing and then stood expectantly in front of Draco.

Draco wasn't sure what those beseeching eyes were saying to him and so spoke,

'Um, well, aren't you going to get the rest of your stuff?'

Harry held up the bag and mimicked Draco's lifting of the eyebrow. Draco looked uncomprehendingly at the bag, and Harry clarified,

'This is all my stuff.'

'All your stuff? In that bag? What the…?' Draco asked flabbergasted. He knew Harry was an orphan and an orphanage could barely afford to spend money but still. Harry must have collected more than that within 17 years at an orphanage. Surely. But Draco left it at that, and he followed Harry out of the flat promising himself that he would take Harry shopping some day.

-

Before they knew it, they were back at Draco's house. The maid Draco had spoke of the night before had already been and set Harry up a room, just 2 down from Draco's with only the bathroom separating them.

'Feel free to put out your possessions; after all, you're going to be staying here for quite some time. I need to go to work now; my dad's having a meeting about the company.' Boldly, he bent down to Harry's level and kissed him again on the cheek, much like he had the night before. 'Make yourself feel right at home.' he added before leaving the room.

Harry sat on the bed slightly stunned as he heard the front door shut behind Draco. He wasn't sure if this kissing was some sort of upper-class thing. It was certainly nothing like he had experienced amongst the rich teenagers at his school. Oddly enough though, was that as he began to unpack his things he realised he quite liked it. For the first time with the exception of with the Weasley family, he _was_ feeling right at home.

-

Draco sat on the left of his father along the long oak table that was polished to perfection. Along the table sat some of the wealthiest and most important people in California, all discussing the company, putting forward ideas and rejecting others. He himself put forward many of his own ideas, the majority of which were met with enthusiasm.

Lucius looked at his son proudly from the head of the table. At 19, he felt sure his son was fully capable of running the company and Lucius, having cracked the real estate market, felt that he was coming to the age where he didn't want to do real estate deals anymore. He fully intended to let Draco have the run of the company as soon as he found himself a serious boyfriend- it wouldn't for the head of the company to be turning up to important functions, even meeting the president on occasion without a spouse of some kind. When Draco did finally settle down and finally date someone worthwhile, Lucius was going to retire into another business; restaurants in fact. A much more relaxing business he felt.

He felt eyes on him and realised the meeting must have come to an end and he was needed to give a final word.

'Well, I feel that this has been a productive meeting, and that the future of Malfoy Inc. is in safe hands. Meeting adjourned.'

Piles of paper were shuffled together, and chairs made scraping noises as they were pushed under the table as the executives left the room leaving Draco and his doting father in the room just as Narcissa walked gracefully in.

'Mom!' Draco leapt up and hugged her. Draco hadn't seen her in days. He had moved out when he was 18 to his own house to give himself more freedom and responsibility; a choice both his mother and father agreed on whilst at the same time being upset that their 'baby boy' was all grown up and leaving them. Generally, he saw his father most days when he came into work, and he saw his mother at least every few days and always at the weekend if they had no plans.

'Sweetie!' Narcissa pulled her son into a hug. She was still a very attractive woman even at 43, with long blonde hair and an hourglass figure. 'I missed you darling.'

'Me too mom.' Draco agreed. 'But guess what? I think I may have met somebody. He's kinda staying with me at the moment.'

'Oh darling! That's wonderful.' cried his mother.

Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't known this, although Draco hadn't spoken much with his father since going to Hogwarts.

'Well, son. This is new. I'm so happy for you. Is it serious?' he queried.

'Well, not exactly dad. We're not really even dating yet.' he admitted sheepishly.

'What!' his dad cried. 'He's living with you but you're not even dating.'

Draco rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. He had forgotten how both his parents had very old fashioned views of dating. He had also forgotten a few other views his parents had…

'Hush Luci.' calmed Narcissa. 'I'm sure Draco has an explanation. Come on Draco…what's he like then?'

'Well, he's gorgeous for a start.' Narcissa nodded approvingly. Her son deserved nothing less, and the Malfoy family had a reputation to uphold. 'And he's so nice and talented, and we were out at Britxtonby-'

'What!' his father suddenly roared again. 'Brixtonby? What on earth were you doing there. You could have been mugged or killed or anything!'

'Well..' Draco began hesitantly. 'Harry lives there and-'

'Harry. Lives there? What are you on Draco? You're trying to date someone from the slums. He's probably a criminal or a druggie! And what sort of a common name is Harry?'

Draco sat stunned. This was the other view that his parents had that he had forgotten about. They had both been born into rich, upper class families and generally disapproved of people from poverty stricken areas where people such as, well, take Vernon Dursley as an example, lived.

'No, no Dad. Harry's not a druggie, or a criminal. Dad, he's only just started living there. He went to Hogwarts and he's an orphan so he doesn't have much money.' protested Draco.

'You mean he's poor?' bellowed Lucius. Draco couldn't believe his father was being so obtuse! 'Son- he's not even nearly your social class. What would the press think? He's probably just using you anyway.'

Narcissa, seeing her son turn red and clench his fists tried to soothe the situation,

'Draco, sweetie, darling. I know you're probably quite fond of this boy, but for how long have you really known him? And your father is right… he's isn't really, well, of the same calibre as you is he. It's probably better in the long run if you just cut off this little passing fancy of yours. For the best, eh? For the good of the company and for your own sake.'

'You can stop right there Narcissa.' cut in Lucius in an icy tone. 'Draco, really, I have your best interests at heart. I could have understood if maybe you'd dated someone lower in status, or someone poorer, but not both. I will not allow the name of Malfoy to be sullied by some little toy boy you seem to have acquired. Now, I have been a good father, but I'm putting my foot down. I absolutely forbid you to see him Draco!' ended Lucius is nearly a shout.

'You forbid me?' Draco eyes narrowed in anger. _What a hypocrite,_ thought Draco. He knew for a fact that his Father's brother had married a waitress far below his own social class and that his father had been ecstatic that his brother was finally so happy. He supposed it must be that Harry lived in the slums, or that his Father's brothers 's betrothal to a lower class person didn't affect Lucius's own life or heir so much. Did he think that by dating Harry, Draco was just going to neglect his duties to his family and to the company?

Draco took one last angry look at both his mother and father. They were both against him, his father more so than his mother, but regardless, they were both against him.

'You know what? I don't even care. Harry's one of the nicest people I've ever met; he doesn't judge people, and right now, that makes him a hell of a lot of a better person than either of you are. And if I want to date him I will. You may want what's best for me, but maybe, just maybe, he might be the thing that's best for me. He could be the one I spend the rest of my life with. He could be the one I end up loving.'

And with that last thought, he stormed out of the room leaving his stunned and still disapproving parents behind, gaping at the door which slammed behind him.

-

Draco pulled his car into the garage at breakneck speed after having sped dangerously fast on the way home. He was still furious with his parents- they were acting like such snobs. If they ever properly met Harry and got to know him, they'd realise that what Harry lacked in social status or money, he made up for in personality and intelligence and skills. Bah, they'd even called him a druggie. And a criminal! Hah!

He paused on his front doorstep. It was about dinner time, 6pm, and a delicious smell was coming from inside the apartment. He frowned slightly; Marianna the maid sometimes cooked for Draco but she wasn't here today to cook. He inserted the keys and turned the lock before stepping inside, before pausing in shock.

'_Harry?_'

-

**AN: **Hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next few days, I'm a little short for time, but at least I've updated pretty often so far. And THANK YOU so much for reviews- I have over 50 and they make me so happy… I didn't think I was going to get any!

**Angel 74- **I love punk Harry. But I also love sweet innocent Harry. I wasn't sure how well the two would go together but I'm glad you like it because I do.

**TeeDee- **Lol, glad you think Draco's awesome. Glad you like fluffy and huggleable things since the next chapter should be pretty much plot-less- just fluff really. But necessary fluff.

**TheSlytherinGoddess- **Glad you like how I've characterised the characters; I know they're OOC, and unrealistic to Canon, but that's what Fanfic is. Hopefully, Blaise might be coming into play a little later as well. And of course Draco had to rescue Harry from the gang- what sort of person would I be otherwise? Glad you liked the first chapter as well; I was worried about it because it didn't really have any D/H or anything that might encourage people to continue (mainly why I updated chapters 1 and 2 together). Glad you like it… it's people like you that keep me writing.

**Nattish- **Lol…. gotta love the too-big pyjamas. Yes, Draco is being more subtle now- Harry really needs subtly. Josh and Blaise didn't have big roles but people liked them so I'm gonna put a bit more of them in, and make them part of the plot. And yes, it is possible you do sense a little jealously in the future.

**Natasha AKA: Tash- **I emailed you a review. Sorry you didn't like it.

**Mot- **Glad you like it and think it's well written.

**Darkanglefrmhell- **Lol- well, irony is good. Oh yeah, I forgot about Harry's Bday during the Summer- it will be on the 31st July. I'll try and add that in.

**Sunny smiles- **Wahey, I love protective Draco too. I just like the contrast. Thanks for reviewing.

**Missfictionlover- **Glad you like.

**Bibilein- **I'm so glad you liked my story- I can't believe you added it to your favourites list… that's so cool. Thanks!

**Orlin- **Glad you liked! Tom and Jerry rock (but not Jerry… he stinks!)

**Jekyll- **Lol- glad you think everything is adorably cute! Thanks for reading.

**Dreamer110- **I'm kinda planning on Harry maturing a little, but he has missed out on a lot of his childhood. I can update quickly as it's my half term holidays… after the half term I'll update about once a month. Hmm… Lex doesn't seem like the nicest guy / .

**Wintersweet- **Harry rejected him at first because Draco was too forward. He accepted to live with him the second time because he was lonely living by himself, he was dazed, and because the author needed a reason to put them in the same room. Just nod along and pretend it makes sense. Please.

**Charisma Black- **I think the chapter title may be from a song somewhere, something I randomly heard one day… I certainly didn't make it up myself. Glad you like the story.

**Driven to Insanity- **Lol…whoops. Oh well, I'm too lazy to change it, so lets pretend I put it in as a, ahem, subtle undertone. Glad you like the story… I love yours; especially He's All That… update that pleeeeaaaase!

**Rock Baby- **Yay, I prefer dominant Draco too. Well, here's your update.

**BeautifulLady- **I'm happy you like my story :D.

**Dragon-Malfoy- **Glad you enjoyed it- thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.

**Wiccan-One- **Phew, nope. No flames yet, only constructive criticism (very much appreciated). Lol, I'm seriously trying to get as much as this story done this week since back at school I'll only be able to post once a month. It's even 3:40am now!

**Mistress Vamp- **Yay, glad you like. The chapters will keep coming.

-


	8. Gourmet Kisses

**Lowly Beginnings**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Wow! This chapter is dedicated to the 6 rocking people who put me on their favourites list: **Delphic, Sanity is Relative, Orlin, TheSlytherinGoddess, DownInIt and AmethystAquamarine.** Hope you enjoy… it's a little, well, um, I don't like this chapter.

-

**Chapter 8: Gourmet Kisses**

After having being left alone by Draco earlier that day, Harry had unpacked some of his possessions in his room, taking up all of 10 minutes. He had looked around, bobbing from foot to foot as he contemplated what to do.

Suddenly an idea sprang to mind… Draco was out all day and when he came back he was likely to be hungry. If there was one thing Harry was good at, it was cooking. He ran to the living room where a book shelf stood, and traced his finger along the spines of the numerous volumes… History books… books on management… aha- right at the very bottom of the shelf. He picked one of the few cook books up- it looked like it had never been used and from what Harry could gleaner from Draco's personality, it wouldn't surprise him if it hadn't.

He let his fingers flick through the pages. He wanted something impressive to cook for Draco, and then immediately felt shocked at himself for wanting to impress Draco; he'd never tried to fit others expectations or demands before. Maybe, he unwillingly thought to himself, just maybe, Draco was breaking down Harry's walls that he had spent so long building up.

Harry stopped in reflective thought, and when he came out of his trance and glanced down at the book in his hands it was resting open on a page with a photo of a succulent looking gourmet meal staring back at him. _Bingo_!

-

After checking the stock in the fridge, which turned out to be extensive, Harry pulled on an apron and turned on the radio. He set out all the ingredients methodically and washed his hands, before excitedly picking up the first egg. Chefs Extraordinaire, watch out. Harry Potter was here.

-

'_Harry?_' came the flabbergasted voice of Draco.

He had opened the door, and the sight that greeted his eyes was very welcome. Harry was topless dressed in just some baggy black trousers and his usual black bands and bracelets and dancing crazily to some band Draco wasn't familiar with,

_'Oh, they all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,_

_My cell mates a killer, they make me do push ups in drag!'_

Clearly, Harry hasn't heard him as he didn't stop his wild hip swinging or head banging that was in time to the music. With a flourish Harry whipped the source of the delicious smelling food out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table which Harry had laid with basic cutlery. The kitchen was immaculately clean despite, as was apparent from the edible evidence on the table, the large amount of cooking that had taken place. But what made Draco wonder, was how Harry had managed to keep the kitchen so tidy yet still had managed to get a streak of red paste on the left side of his face and spill what seemed to be a lot of flour onto his bare chest. Draco noted that on the floor there lay the shirt Harry had borrowed earlier, covered in all sots of cooking ingredients which was likely the reason Harry had discarded with it.

_'Oh, I miss my mom, will they give me the chair,_

_A lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare!'_

Harry had now started to join in with the singing, and Draco had to admit he had a good voice. In fact, now that Harry seemed to have finished the meal and had cleared the dirty equipment into the dish washer, he had started to play the air guitar.

Draco leant against the counter, smirking at Harry who was still unaware of Draco's presence. He thought about leaving Harry to humiliate himself further, but decided to save Harry the embarrassment,

'Ahem.' Draco coughed loudly.

The effect was immediate. Harry 'dropped' his air guitar and stood guiltily, before noticing his state of undress and grabbing the discarded shirt.

Draco laughed loudly,

'I see you've been having fun.' he smirked

'I cooked dinner.' Harry said proudly. 'And I kept the kitchen clean.' He frowned gently. 'But I think I may have cooked too much.' he added gesturing to the table laden with juicy meats and colourful vegetable arrays.

'Hey, no worries. It looks great.' he sniffed the air. 'Smells great too. If you're worried about not being able to eat it all, I could invite a friend over… I hear you're aquainted: Blaise?'

'Blaise?' Harry asked. 'You known Blaise? You never told me! If I'd have known he was coming, I'd have made bacon butties!'

'Ah,' sighed Draco. 'Blaise and his bacon butties. A tragic obsession.' he said in mock seriousness. 'Fine, so I'll get him over. In the meantime, perhaps you might want to change… unless you want Blaise to see you like that.' He added in a teasing voice, although the truth was that he was feeling slightly worried about Harry's enthusiastic response to Blaise coming over. Maybe inviting others over wasn't the best way to snag Harry, but on the other hand, he wanted Harry to feel comfortable and that was more likely if it wasn't just one on one.

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly, and turned to go upstairs to change, before hesitating, turning back, hugging Draco with a quiet, 'Thank you.' before he turned tail and bounded upstairs.

As Draco lifted the phone to call Blaise, the only thing he felt was a warm glow and a sense of progress.

-

'Ahhh… if it isn't my favourite waiter- and Harry!' quipped Blaise when Harry opened the door, Draco standing just behind him.

'Ha ha. Very funny Blaise.' said Draco sarcastically before the two friends gave each other a one armed hug.

Blaise laughed it off, 'Ah come on Draco, you love me really,' he said but when Harry turned away, he mouthed solely to Draco with a wink, '_Although I'm liking your present choice in boyfriend._'

'Anyway…' Draco silenced Blaise with a mock glare, glad that Harry hadn't seen Blaise. He gave Blaise a low bow, 'Please sir, make your way to your seat, and give your taste buds a treat.'

'That rhymes.' chipped in Harry.

'Wahey,' Blaise clapped Harry on the back. 'It's lucky we've got people like Harry here to point these things out for us.' He bent down so that his brown eyes were on a par with Harry's and whispered conspiringly, 'Speaking of the blatantly obvious Harry, I hate to break it to you … but Santa Claus isn't real.' He paused. 'And neither is the tooth fairy.'

Harry, who had been leaning in expecting something serious, pushed Blaise away,

'Stupid Muppet. I thought you were gonna say something intellectual!' he said with a laugh as Blaise ran his hand through his brown hair which Harry had messed up.

'Hah!' Blaise crowed. 'You? Intellectual?'

'Hey!' pouted Harry indignantly, 'I could give you a detailed explanation on the enzyme-substrate complex formation with references to the quantum physics if I wanted to… I just choose not to. I wouldn't want my ego to get as big as yours… I mean, how the hell did you even get your head through the door on the way in?'

Both Draco and Blaise snorted, and Blaise said,

'Gotta love him Draco, gotta love him. I'm glad you two are together now; Harry's a hell of a lot better than your ex… as boyfriends go, Theordore was lousy.'

Silence.

'Ah.' stammered Blaise taking in Harry shocked face and Draco's murderous glare. 'I'm also assuming by the way you're both looking at me that I may have put my foot in it, and that you're not together, and Harry doesn't know about all your past boyfriends and that I'm rambling, and that I should probably shut up now. Great. So… where's the food?'

-

Nearly two hours later or comfortable conversation and eating of Harry's delicious cooking, the three of them sat round the table completely full, Blaise's earlier blunder forgotten.

'All right, dudes, dudettes- and Harry.' announced Blaise. 'I'd better be going. Things to do, places to be, people to see! Oh wait, actually, I was wondering, I had two spare tickets to go see the Ice-Hockey match that I didn't want, I figured you might want them- after all, I know Draco's fond of Ice-Hockey and you're allowed to ice skate on the rink afterwards. And we all know what a pro Draco is at ice-skating.' Blaise added with a wink.

Draco scowled at him.

'Now, just a minute, they were here somewhere.' Blaise said in confusion as he rifled through his pockets. 'Where the hell are they?'

'Looking for these?' Harry said with a devious grin, holding up two tickets. 'You shouldn't leave them lying around.'

'Lying around? They were in my pockets!' Blaise exclaimed.

'Well, if you're going to carelessly leave things lying around in your pocket you're just asking for them to be pick pocketed.' Harry replied with a grin.

'How the? Never mind…' Blaise dropped his hand in defeat. 'Keep them, I was offering them to you anyway.'

'Yeah, I guessed… they had our names on them.'

Blaise laughed, 'Alright, alright. I give up. The meal was great. You're one hell of a cook Harry- not just a pretty face.'

'All right then Blaise, didn't you say you had somewhere to be?' Draco said to save Harry and himself any embarrassment. 'Glad you could come.' he said as he basically led Blaise to the front door.

The two of them hugged, and whilst Harry was piling up the dinner plates, Blaise whispered in Draco's ear,

_'Good luck .He's worth it.'_

_-_

It was now nearing 9 O'clock and dinner had long since been cleaned up. Draco was up in his room, putting the finishing touches on a report needed for the company, before he could take a shower.

He heard the shower turn off, and assuming Harry had finished, he picked up his own towel and opened the door to the bathroom which connected his and Harry's bedrooms. The sight that greeted him made him think he'd died and gone to heaven.

Harry stood naked in the shower cubicle, oblivious to Draco who was standing in the doorway, mouth open. He had just finished lathering shampoo into his hair and had stopped the shower whilst he completed this task. Now, he fumbled for the lever with his eyes shut for fear of getting shampoo in them, and turned the shower back on.

The water cascaded down Harry's back, and Draco couldn't help but stare as rivulets of water streamed down Harry's long, lithe and supple legs. Harry's gentle tanned skin was beautiful and flawless, and Draco found himself caught in a silent moan. If only Harry would just turn around, and face him- although the view of Harry's small toned ass was very much appreciated.

However, Harry didn't turn around and just tilted his head back, allowing the cascade of water from the shower head to pour down upon him, thoroughly rinsing the shampoo from his hair. It was at this point that Harry blindly reached out for the towel that was hanging out side the shower stall, rubbing his eyes. It was at this point Draco shut the door quietly before Harry opened his eyes.

_Damn, _Draco thought. It couldn't have got much better than that. If only Harry had just turned around!

All thoughts of his own shower now forgotten, Draco fled downstairs to the back door to breathe in the freshness of the cool night air. Cool? Then why the hell was he so flushed?

-

Harry dressed in Draco's pyjamas again. He could have sworn he had heard a noise whilst showering, coming from Draco's room, but when he was dressed and knocked on Draco's door, there was no answer.

Harry searched downstairs for Draco, but couldn't find him in any room. That was until he spotted the French windows which doubled as the back door. They were unlocked so he opened them, and went outside into the endless garden. There must have been acres and acres of land surrounding the house that belonged to Draco, and there was a lake, a forest, ornate gardens and even a full sized maze where Draco could be.

He walked down the garden path to the oriental gardens, with decorative tiles and exotic plants leading the way. Once there, he followed the path… he didn't know why, but he felt something drawing him there.

And then… there was Draco. He was sitting in the two-seater, swinging chair made in a Japanese style, eyes downcast, appearing deep in thought. He didn't even notice as Harry, shivering slightly in the thin silk pyjamas, came up to him and knelt before Draco.

It was when Harry took a concerned hold of Draco's chin that Draco's head shot up startled. Grey eyes met green, and Draco couldn't help it. He leaned in towards Harry's face, cupping it with one hand, and gently at first, then harder, pressed his lips against the younger boys, before slipping his tongue in and letting the sparks fly. It was magnetic. It was electric. It was magic… it was Harry.

-

**A/N: **Hope that's not too bad. People wanted more Blaise so I put some more in. And the song lyrics were My Chemical Romance, 'You know what they do to guys like us in prison.' I felt it was kinda fitting since it's the type of music Harry likes and also, Harry did spend 2 years in a Juvenile prison of sorts. Also, I think this story may be longer than I expected- it was only supposed to last 10 chapters, then 15, now it's gonna be about 17. I just keep adding new stuff to my plot sheet; hope the eventual length won't put people off. Please review. I have about 60 now! I never expected a response like this! Make my day and get it to 100. Please…

**Kittu- **Yay. Glad you still like it. The Luci nick name just came out, but I also think it shows they're not completely heartless. His parents are normally nice. And wow- you reviewed TWICE!

**Nattish- **I think you're my favourite reviewer- you actually seem to read the AN and you write nice long reviews :D. Brixtonby was just randomly made up. I know I haven't described where Draco lives because a) I don't know California and b) I can't even decide whether he lives in an apartment, house or mansion. I actually like your ideas- I shall try get them in. Thanks a lot for taking the time to review so well :D.

**Ura-hd- **Glad you like it. Chapters will keep coming if people keep responding (although they'd probably come anyway… I want to finish this story.)

**SlytherinGoddess- **So glad you think the chapter is great… they're starting to get shorter nowe though (whoops?) but at least they're all above 1000 words. Yeah, Harry is relaxing in Draco's presence as seen in this chapter. I know, I know, I just had to put the cousin's clothes in… it just came to me whilst writing. I'm glad you can see yourself 'in' the story and like my descriptions. I'm trying to make it descriptive, but not long winded. I'm not good at dialogue either so I'm forcing myself to make sure they speak, so I hope that's ok. Yeah, Lucius and Narcissa disapprove… just a little angst. Enjoy!

**Wonderclam- **Glad I've tempted you away from what your normally read. :D. Wow, you stayed up late to finish my story; that makes me so flattered (and also a little guilty). Thanks for reviewing.

**ChocolateDemon- **I'm off school this week so updates are fast. Hopefully, there will be Harry angst and lingering effects from the Dursleys, but Harry has had 7 years to get over them. I'm glad you mainly like it.

**Wiccan-one- **lol, sleep is a waste of time (despite how much I love it) but lets face it, it's the holiday- I go to bed late (sometimes at 7am) the I get up late (like noon… I know, I'm a lazy bugger). I'm just glad you like the chapter. Lol, and yeah, I'm happy I've gotten no flames yet touch wood.

**Tee-Dee- **Oh well, the chapter has to end somewhere. Lol, hope I don't disappoint.

**Mistress-Vamp- **You put me on alert- that's so cool. It's nice to feel appreciated. And yeah, I'm updating fast so I can get most of this story out by Saturday because then I'm going back to school. Thanks for reviewing (TWICE :D)

**Dragon-Malfoy- **glad you like… here I am continuing…

**Wonderclam- **Lol, I always check stories at school too. Glad you like, although after Saturday (I'm on holiday now and I get back to boarding school on Sunday) I'll only be able to update once a month so I'm trying to get as much out now as possible.

**DanishGirl- **Glad you like. I'll update as soon as possible.

**Orlin- **Glad you liked how Lucius was written; I was worried people wouldn't like it, but I needed to get some angst in… although I've added two chapters to my plot sheet which should be pretty angsty. Hope you enjoy.

**Arwyern- **Wow- thanks for the long review. Lol, here's the update you wanted. I'm so glad you liked the Malfoy's reaction; I don't want them to be seen as heartless because they are nice people (especially to Draco) but they still are upper-class people with reputations to uphold. I'm glad you like the writing of this fic- it's hard for me since I've never written a fic before. Um, Harry will realise eventually about the extent of Draco's feelings, he will tell people where's he's living- although it's not like he's hiding it, and don't worry, Harry will tell about his past. I hadn't actually thought about the two original police officers, sorry, but I don't think they'll be coming back.

**Ningchan- **Glad you like Harry's mix… cute was actually how I wanted to portray Harry. And I think everyone should love Dom Draco. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Lena- **Glad to know you think that dom Draco and sub Harry should apply to all fics- I whole heartedly agree… I just don't like sub Draco! I'm so flattered you think me one of your favourites. Thanks for reading.

**Beautifullady- T**hanks : )

**Yana5- **I love dominant Draco too. Draco's parents are nice people, they just can't accept Harry because they think he's lower class and Draco's made some pretty bad boyfriend choices in the past.

**Luna pl- **Don't worry, the Malfoy parents aren't actually bad people, just a tad over protective and cautious as people of their status need to be.

**Burnt Reflections- **Lol, I'm glad my story is making you happy, although there's gonna be a wee bit more angst soon enough. Is it sadistic that I'm pleased your gonna miss my story when I can't update as often? And begging is always appreciated. : ). Thanks for reviewing (my first reviewer EVER!)

**Driven to Insanity- **Hell, I'm happy whenever you update… just please don't abandon your fics!

**Xanthofile- **Glad you think the story is different than normal… I'm trying keep it cliché free-ish but please tell me if it gets too predictable… I do have a few surprises.

**Dynamite-smack- **I'm so glad you like the story and consider it one of the best you've read, after all there's no point in me writing if people don't enjoy it… so, Thanks :D. You rock!

**Blackreflectednightmare- **Lol, someone needs to be left in suspense, and as author, it ain't gonna be me. Yeah, I've been updating quickly, I'm trying to get as much of it out before I have to go back to school. Glad you enjoyed it :D.

**Master-of-wind- **Lol, glad you like the quick updates, although the next may not be for a while. I think I may use that fluffy scene (someone already suggested something similar). Thanks for the suggestion, you're only one of two who suggested anything :D.

**Demitria Miriam- **Glad you like, enjoy the update.

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **Glad you like the story- it makes my day to hear people say that… big cheesy grin

**AmethystAquamarine- **Thank You!

**Karen- **Glad you're enjoying the story :D

-


	9. Serpents, Sweet Cheeks and Sugar

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** Ok, please note, I don't play, haven't watched and don't know the rules of ice-hockey… please feel free to correct me. I'm on 10 (!) fave lists! It's truly one of the best feelings to think that people made the effort to put me on their lists, so thanks guys! Oh, and this is dedicated to **ak-alterego **for being my 100th reviewer!

-

**Chapter 9: Serpents, Sweet Cheeks and Sugar**

_Oh God, _thought Harry, his senses being pushed to all limits. Draco's tongue was exquisite, and he could feel it circling his mouth, tracing and mapping it's contours. Finally, Draco pulled away, and looked Harry dead in the eye. Both his hands, which previously had been roving Harry's body, now cupped Harry's dazed but euphoric face.

'Is this okay?' breathed Draco in his ear causing Harry to shiver.

Thoughts rushed through Harry's head; he'd never been in a relationship of any sorts before, he didn't know what was expected of him, and he certainly didn't deserve Draco. But Draco's mouth was currently brushing his ears, nipping gently, and he sighed into the touch.

'Yes…' moaned Harry, too caught up in these new, wonderful sensations to deny them to either himself or Draco.

Almost effortlessly, Draco lifted Harry's slim frame onto the swinging seat, which rocked gently back and forth at the change in physics, and Draco left small butterfly kisses on Harry's lips, revelling in Harry's flushed delicate features. He then pulled Harry so that Harry was seated between his legs, Harry's back flush against Draco's chest, and his head tucked neatly under Draco's chin.

'Harry…' Draco spoke into Harry's mop of hair. 'I don't think you know how much time I spend thinking about you. God, you're in my head, I can't stop thinking about you!' He paused and felt Harry melt into him. 'Be my boyfriend… please…'

Harry tensed slightly, and Draco felt his heart plummet, before Harry turned slowly around, and gazed almost longingly into Draco's eyes, and… was that a trace of fear Draco saw lingering in Harry's eyes? It suddenly became inconsequential as Harry pressed his lips lightly against Draco's and looked seriously into his eyes,

'Just promise you won't hurt me.'

'I promise,' Draco heart sang, before he added, 'Is that a yes?'

Harry smiled shyly and clarified, 'That's a yes.'

-

'Werewolves! Damn you! YES! GO WEREWOLVES!' shouted Harry at the top of his lungs, standing up to yell in his enthusiasm.

'Oh my God,' moaned Draco, head held mock shamefully in his hands. 'I can't believe I'm dating a Werewolves supporter. The shame!'

'Oh, shut up Draco.' Harry reprimanded gently, kissing Draco gently on the chin, as that was all he could reach with Draco too now standing, and yelling at his team, along with half of the spectators in the stadium,

'Serpents! Go Serpents! Whay… and they SCORE!' Draco thrust a fist into the air as the green clad ice-hockey team did a victory lap of the rink as the Werewolves had done just minutes previously. 'What are you smirking at? _My _team are ahead.' he added, looking down at Harry's smirking face. '_What?'_

'Look around you Kartoffelkopf.' Harry gestured around Draco. Draco, still standing, looked around at all the spectators on their half of the stands. Looked at all the spectators decked out in midnight blue supporters gear. Gear that sported a powerful looking wolf and the word 'Werewolf' underneath it in jagged font.

Draco gulped audibly as nearly ever person in the vicinity glared at him in his green Serpents outfit. He looked around, looking for a speck of green amid the blue masses, but found no support, and sat down in embarrassment as Harry laughed at him loudly.

'Why the hell did I allow you to convince me to sit in the Away team stands?' Draco asked, pouting slightly.

But no one could pull the sulky pout off quite like Harry who jutted his bottom lip out, and looked up at Draco with wide eyes and cuddled up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek, 'Because wanted to make me happy, and if you hadn't I would have cried?' Harry suggested helpfully.

'Humpf- there _was_ that reason I guess. You're lucky you're so cute.' Draco said grumpily as Harry smiled, happier than he'd been in a long time.

-

'Ouch!' Harry let out a cry as he fell flat on his bum.

'Honestly Harry, you've been following Ice-hockey for nearly 2 years and you've never once ice-skated?' said Draco in exasperation, although he was actually quite glad he had found something Harry wasn't good at… he didn't think he could stand it if Harry turned out to be good at ice skating as well as being able to cook, dance, sing, play instruments, and pretty much damn well everything else too.

'But they make it look so easy…' Harry whined like a petulant child. Draco thought it made him look adorable. He held out his hand for Harry to grasp on to, and pulled him up, much to the amusement of the other skaters on the ice.

'It's not as difficult as you think Harry.' explained Draco as he manoeuvred himself behind Harry, holding Harry's slim waist in his firm hands. 'You've just got to move to the rhythm. Like dancing.'

'What rhythm? Dancing's different… dancing actually has music and a beat and you don't fall flat on your arse and get a wet bum whilst dancing!'

'Shh… just let me guide you.' Draco pushed off with one foot, his skates gliding gracefully over the ice, Harry being pushed along in front of him, still held by Draco's hands. When Draco had circled the rink once, avoiding the other people there, he let go of Harry's waist and instructed, 'Now, just do what I did.'

Harry pushed one foot in front of him, then the other alternatively. His eyes opened in surprise when he didn't immediately fall straight to the ground.

'I'm doing it Draco. I'm doing it!' he shouted excitedly. He did a clumsy turn, and started back towards Draco in a straight line. 'I can do it, I can do it, I can – oompf!'

Draco skated quickly over to where Harry once again sat on his bum. Big doleful eyes looked up at him,

'I'm never going to get the hang of this am I?'

Draco laughed and extended his hand for Harry to take again… and again…. and again…

-

It was four days after the match and Harry and Draco hadn't spent much time out of each others company with the exception of work, and even this Draco didn't mind so much due to Harry's enthusiastic response every time he arrived home after Harry. Harry would arrive home at 3 and Draco would come home around 4, and as soon as Harry heard the car engine cut out, or the jingling of keys in the front door, he would drop whatever he was doing and run through the large house.

No sooner than the door would open the Harry would leap into a surprised Draco's arms- well, to start with, Draco was surprised although after a day or two, it was a willing and receptive Draco that was greeted by Harry. Harry would then wrap his legs around Draco's waist and then kiss him soundly which would normally turn into a full blown snog, occasionally with Draco pushing Harry's back up against the wall for better leverage.

These sessions left both Harry and Draco in a very good mood. Draco's good mood heightened by the thoughts of even better good times with Harry in the future; Harry's good mood marred by the thought of how long the good times would last before something went wrong- and as Harry had learnt from past experiences, they always did. Maybe not now, but soon. Soon.

-

The next day was a Monday morning and Harry was already up and dressed for work by 6am. He left Draco lying in the bed they now both shared- they never went further than kissing but both felt immense pleasure in falling asleep, spooned into each other.

Harry grabbed a carton of fruit juice and a glass, and opened the back door and sat on the back porch. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his cigarettes… he hadn't smoked in a while now and he was having mild cravings. He put on in his mouth and lit it, inhaling heavily with a sigh and then puffing out. Strangely enough, it didn't give him the same sense of calm he usually got from smoking. Then he realised that the same calm he used to get from smoking, he now got from being with Draco and he idly smiled at the slightly soppy though as he neared the end of his cigarette.

'Harry?' Draco's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. 'What are you doing?'

Harry sat there, holding just the butt of his cigarette, and glanced from Draco to the cigarette and back again before dropping it and stamping it out.

Draco looked at Harry, brow creased,

'I didn't know you smoked.' he stated.

'You never asked.' replied Harry. He wasn't sure what response Draco wanted.

'Please quit Harry.' Draco pleaded suddenly, eyes boring into Harry's with sincerity. 'Please Harry, smoking is bad for you… I don't want you to get sick. I couldn't bear to lose you. Quit. Quit for me.'

Harry considered. If he had been asked to quit a month ago, he would have refused. He wasn't desperately addicted, but cigarettes were his relief. But now he realised, as he had earlier, he had Draco now. Draco was his relief and release. He didn't need them anymore. He smiled at Draco, and answered simply,

'Okay. I'll stop.' Then he added with a kiss to Draco's nose, 'For you.'

Draco beamed, pleased to know he meant something to Harry. He hugged Harry tightly, 'Thank you. Now… hadn't you better be going to work.'

'Ah, pooper scooper!' Harry exclaimed, looking at his watch and jumping up. 'Gotta go, gonna be late.'

He ran to his room, threw the remaining cigarettes carelessly into the bottom drawer of his dresser as he pulled out a black jacket to put on over his sunny yellow T-shirt he had acquired from a rock concert the previous year with a Greenday logo on it. Then without further ado- besides a quick hug to Draco- he ran out of the front door.

-

Harry was busy sweeping up the floor of the café when the glass doors of the building opened and Draco entered. Harry immediately put the broom to one side and ran to hug Draco tightly, and they shared a brief but passionate kiss.

'I thought you had work today…' said Harry breathlessly.

'I did, but we had an early lunch break, so I thought I'd come and see my favourite boyfriend.' Draco teased.

'Hey!' said Harry indignantly, 'I'd better be your only boyfriend!'

'You're the only one I want Harry.' Draco said seriously, looking into Harry's eyes trying to convey the message fully… he wasn't sure why he had this feeling, but he felt Harry was a little insecure, a little scared. This train of thought was cut off as Harry kissed him again. Just as it was getting hotter,

'Cut it out you two. Anyone would think you were connected at the tongue,' came Josh's voice from behind the counter- it was in a joking tone that sounded strangely strained. The tall sandy blonde had come from the kitchens in the back of the café and a most unwelcome sight had greeted his eyes- his crush locking mouths with a tall aristocratic blonde. 'So Harry… I didn't know you had a boyfriend.' Josh said, almost accusatory.

'Oh, sorry. Josh, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Drake, this is Josh Riddle. He works here with me.' Harry introduced them, oblivious to the tension between Josh and Draco. Draco had only too well noticed the predatory way Josh had looked at Harry, and Josh was equally fuming at how Draco was holing Harry's waist possessively.

'Josh? Josh Riddle? No relation to Thomas Riddle Sr? He's a share holder in Malfoy Inc.' questioned Draco, glaring at Josh.

'Actually, he's my father.' Josh said smugly.

'I had heard his son's name was also Tom.' Draco asked suspiciously… he had made it his business to check the credibility of the shareholders in his company.

'Yes, Tom's my real name, Tom Riddle Jr., but I use my middle name; Josh… if that's all right with you.' Josh sneered at Draco. Harry was looking between the two bizarrely, confused as to the exchange going on.

'Surely you're well enough off. Why are you working in a café? Is it really necessary?' Draco asked tersely, the unspoken message being_ 'If you're working at the café because of Harry, back off. He's mine'_

Josh, equally tense answered back,

'Actually, my father considered it a good learning experience... you know, to earn something for yourself. Of course, you probably wouldn't understand; everything's just been handed to you. So why's Harry working here- surely you're able to provide for him too? Or maybe not- maybe there's something here that you just can't provide for him.' Josh raised his eyebrow suggestively, and smirked at the reaction he got from Draco. Draco clenched his lip into a harsh thin line, and his grip on Harry tightened.

'Uh…' Harry spoke up weakly, 'Draco. Could you release my arm… you're hurting it a little.' Sure enough, when Draco looked down to his hand, he saw it was grasping Harry's wrist tightly. He relaxed his hold, but didn't release completely. He spun Harry round so his back was facing Josh, and kissed Harry. Harry's eyes shut as he melted into the kiss, whereas Draco kept his eyes open to glower over Harry's shoulder at Josh. Josh looked stonily back, before some customers called for his attention. He ignored them until Draco stopped kissing Harry,

'Josh, isn't that a customer over there trying to get your attention?' Draco said in a sugary voice. Harry glanced suspiciously at both the older and taller men; he wasn't sure what was going on between them, but he had an inkling they didn't like each other.

Josh stormed away, and Draco smirked.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Harry asked?

'Nothing. Nothing at all. All right sweet cheeks, back to the old grind I go.' Draco announced, giving Harry a peck to the cheek, giving one last look to the kitchen area where Josh was. He didn't trust another handsome guy, especially not someone as slimy as Josh, to be around his Harry. He wouldn't put it past Josh to try something.

'Sweet cheeks?' Harry cried indignantly, 'You'd better come up with a better name than th-' said Harry, but Draco had already laughed and left the café.

Harry sighed, before grabbing an ordering pad and pen, and walking up to an unattended customer who was holding up an empty cup of coffee,

'Would you like that with or without sugar?

-

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them like you wouldn't believe! The chapter after this is probably the last one I'll have out for a while, and it's gonna be pretty short, like this chapter. Sorry, but what can I do? I can't believe I've only been posting for 4 or 5 days- I actually started this story in early January during prep time at boarding school and just saved it to disk, and now it's finally out there! W00t W00t!

**Orlin- **Lol, glad you liked Blaise- I wanted to put a little comical relief in, and people liked Blaise, et voila! Lol, glad you liked the chapter dedication- you deserve it… I can't believe people have put me on their favourites list; makes me all warm and fluffy inside.

**AmethystAquamarine- **Lol, I think I like this chapter better. Yep, Harry still got a little pick pocketing from his past. Hope you like how the relationship progressed from the kiss… tell me it wasn't too bad : S.

**Lampshadesrgreat-** Lol, glad chef Harry was up to your standards! I LOVE My Chemical Romance… I was going to see them in concert in Köln; I had a concert ticket reserved, a train ticket reserved and a place to stay overnight, and the damn ticket centre overbooked my reservation! I was so mad! I sulked for well over a week, and then all my friends went and told me how great it was- it wasn't appreciated! Um, sorry, a rant there… Harry… push ups… drag…. lol… I don't think that'll be going into my story (maybe a one-shot side story after I finish this one? Or not…)

**Naia- **No, I love questions- they let me see what I've missed or forgotten, and they're fun to explain… I think I said in chapter one that Sirius and Remus (Harry's godfathers) were killed in the same car crash as his parents. Um, in one review response to someone, I said that Dudley just didn't exist (I truthfully forgot about him, so I just ignored him… just nod and go along with it). Harry's sentence would go down on a criminal record/background check, but it wasn't actually a jail sentence, just juvenile- I don't know anything about Law, but I just figured something you did at 10 wouldn't stop you becoming a doctor (just nod and go along with it). There will be some Malfoy parent/Harry interaction soon and hope you enjoyed. I figure the scandal wouldn't be so great, after all, Draco may be very rich, but it is a real estate company so nothing in the lime light really… lets face it, how many real estate director's son's –and their boyfriends- can you name? I'm glad you like it and thanks for the long review- I LOVE them!

**Wiccan-one- **Lol, before the holiday, I hadn't slept in for ages. Even on the weekend I needed to be up at 7am… GAH! I'm sooo glad you liked this chapter, and your review made me laugh. There's definitely more kissing now- I hope I'm not taking it too fast, but they are dating, they feel strongly for each other, and it's not like they've gone past kissing. And they've been dating for over a week now. Hope you do come back to review… I love them!

**Lena- **You are insatiably crazy! Lol, I can't say whether it'll be romantic or heartbreaking… you'll just have to come and find out- there will be a few twists and turns though. I don't know whether to be amused or scared by your review… I'll go for amused. Please don't hurt me.

**Ura-hd- **Glad you like- hopefully this chapter shows whether Harry enjoyed it or not.

**MoonLightKiss- **Oh, I know- they're meant to be in the US, but I keep putting way too many Briticisms in, but I think America is warmer/nicer, it's away from Harry's past and one scene is gonna require a nice beach (and nice beaches NOT exist in England!) After this story is finished, I'll get it beta'd and the Briticisms taken out. BTW, your No-Magic, AU stories are AMAZING! Please update!

**Mistress Vamp- **Lol, you ROCK my 80 cotton, 15 polyester and 5lycra socks! Glad you liked Blaise… lots of people wanted more of him, so I put more in; he was just gonna be a side small character. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Burnt Reflections- **Glad you liked the last chapter- this one is a wee bit fluffy in places, but what the hell? I'm so pleased you think it's real, and that the characters work. I like the lyrics too- I didn't want to put the whole song in because some people put full songs in their fics and I end up just skipping reading the songs (unless it's a one-shot song fic) because they're too long. So I just put in the appropriate lyrics. You are so awesome! Lol… I just extended the story by another chapter- I don't think this will be longer than 20 chapters though (I hope not for I fear it will get long winded). LOL! I'm on your fave authors list? Aww Warm fluffy feeling inside! Love you too!

**Xanthofile- **Glad you're still enjoying. It's weird, people seem to enjoy the little things I put in (like the air guitar) and they're always the things I just think of in the spur of the moment whilst writing. So glad I made you laugh; I don't want it to get dull.

**Master-of-Wind- **Hey, if you have problems, I really don't mind hearing them- it's the least I could do in return for you reviewing. Glad you like the shower scene, and I'm so happy people like Blaise; I was trying to add a little light relief. Thanks for reading :D.

**Demitria Miriam- **I'm really glad you liked the chapter, especially as I was kinda wary about it. Thanks for reading.

**TeeDee- **So no pressure then… : ). I hope you enjoyed the reaction to the kiss.

**TheSlytherinGoddess- **Yay- long review : ). Good luck on your exam by the way.

Glad you liked the dedication- you deserve it- you put me on 'Faves', and lets face it, there's no point me writing, if it's not liked/appreciated. Lol, yep, music gets the best of Harry… I love My Chemical Romance too- I was sooo close to seeing them in concert too (see Lampshadesrgreat's review response). Yep, the pick pocketing I put it to remind people that Harry still does have a past, and also I thought it was kinda cute. Lol, glad you don't mind the story longish- I just can't stop adding chapters. Guilty grin

**Nyoka- **Glad you like the portrayals of Blaise and Draco- I really like Blaise for some reason- I wish he was more in canon. Oh well…

**Wonderclam- **Glad you liked the chapter. You do choir practice? Loads of my friends do- I would but although I can sing, I just can't quite sing in tune. It's actually painful to listen to. Thanks for reviewing.

**Arwyern- **Lol, I'm glad you're able to picture crazy dancing Harry, and I'm glad this chapter was lighter… pity there's gonna be some angst soon though. Oh well. I'm author so there :p. Lol, sadistically, I'm glad you're gonna be dying for updates- makes me happy. Whoops? I think after this story, I may write another but not a sequel, but I'm not even gonna start it before this is done or I'll get side tracked. Thanks for reviewing- you rock!

**Yana5- **Here's the chapter you wanted. The next chapter will be out soon, but after that I'm only able to update once a month or so. Sorry.

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **Lol, glad you don't mind extra length. It probably won't end up too long now I think about it since my chapters aren't all that long. Hope you like Harry's reaction.

**Netty- **Glad you love! Ich? Evil? I thought it would be a nice cliffy!

**Ak-alterego- **Glad you're loving it! I can't believe you're adding me to your faves- that rocks! You'll just have to wait and see what happens. :D Lol, you know you were both my 100th and my 101st reviewer? That makes you doubly cool! Yeah, I did actually guess that Harry would get off, but to fit my stories purpose… I sent him to Juvenile.

**Fudge-baby- **Does this chapter answer your question? Glad you like the story.

**Lady-of-darkness- **You really need me to give a reason why I stopped at a good part? Because I'm MEAN! Glad you enjoyed.


	10. Pasts, Presents Futures?

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

-

**AN:** This is short, but it was significant, and I didn't have much time. I spent so long deliberating over how this should go, so please, tell me what you thought. I really didn't know how else to do it. I really hope you enjoy it. This is also likely to be the last update for a month. Thanks for reading…

-

**Chapter 10: Pasts, Presents… Futures?**

'I love this film…' Harry whispered, 'But it's so sad.'

Harry and Draco sat snuggled together on the sofa. Draco had allowed Harry to choose the film to watch that night, and had been apprehensive about what he would pick- after all, Draco thought to himself, Harry considers cartoons good TV. To Draco's surprise, Harry had picked out a rather serious film: The Green Mile. It was one of Draco's personal favourites, along with the Shawshank Redemption; _Both prison films _Draco thought blithely. _I'll be dating a criminal next._

He looked over to Harry who was snuggled under his own blanket next to Draco. Suddenly, upon the screen, Mr Jingles was squished by Percy the prison guard. Harry immediately let out a cry and tried to snuggle further down into the blankets. Draco smiled softly- for all Harry's hard looking exterior, he had what might be considered by some a 'fluffy marshmallow centre'. Draco reached out and touched Harry's shoulder; Harry removed his head from beneath his blanket, and peeked over the top of it at Draco. Draco smiled at his, and lifted the corner of his own blanket up, inviting Harry under. Harry nodded shyly, embarrassed at the emotion he was showing at the film, and climbed under the blanket, and sat between Draco's legs, his back against Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and pulled the blanket over them both so they were sharing it, Harry's blanket lying forgotten to the side. They stayed like that until the end of the film. As Coffey, the innocent man on death row, was given the electric chair, Draco felt Harry's shoulder shudder lightly.

Unable to see Harry's face he whispered gently,

'Are you crying, Harry?'

'No.' came the muffled response.

Draco turned Harry around to face him and he could see tears pooled in Harry's eyes, and then one spilled over,

'Yes you are. Aw, come on you.' Draco pulled Harry into his embrace. 'You're just a sucker for a happy ending aren't you?'

'I can't help it. I always cry at the end of this film. It's just sad… he didn't even do it.' Harry said, drying his eyes with a little shame.

'Baby, it's ok. He ended up happy didn't he- he wanted to die. It wasn't his fault… sometimes people just get mixed up in things to big for them. Sometimes things aren't fair.' he comforted Harry.

But for some reason, this seemed to make Harry even more upset. He burst into tears and for some reason, Draco felt that it wasn't because of the film anymore.

'Hey. Hey. Shhh. What's wrong?' he asked frantically. Harry's head was buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the wetness of Harry's tears.

'I can't tell you. You'll be angry, just like Uncle Ve-. Just like everyone else. I don't want you to leave me.' Harry all but sobbed, choking on his words. 'Please- please- don't leave me. It wasn't my fault, I was just a kid. Just a kid!'

'Hey, just tell me what's wrong. I promise you I won't judge. I promise. Just tell me.' Draco soothed, desperate to know what was hurting his little raven angel so much. Something in his past. But what?

Harry abruptly sat up, looking deep into Draco'e eyes. All childish and immature charm that Harry usually possessed was gone, and all he could see was pain and a sense of knowledge and wisdom beneath Harry's deep green jewels,

'Do you think I'm good Draco?' whispered Harry, his eyes red but no longer streaming.

'Of course I do Harry. Why would you doubt that?' Draco said, wanting to reassure Harry. He wiped away a stray tear that lingered on Harry's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

'I wasn't always good Draco. I used to be a bad boy.' Harry stared intently into Draco's eyes, and then dropped his gaze, 'But I didn't mean to- I was young, and I didn't know any better. I didn't know it was wrong- nobody ever told me. I just didn't want him angry with me.' Harry pleaded, working himself up into near panic.

'What did you do that was wrong Harry? And who is 'him'?' asked Draco softly, still confused.

'I stole.' Harry said quietly, so Draco barely heard, having to strain to hear.

'What? I may have misheard…'

'You heard right. I stole things Draco. I used to pick-pocket people.' Harry repeated. He paused, waiting for Draco to say something. He didn't so Harry continued. 'You know my whole family died when I was young. You assumed I'd always been in the orphanage. I haven't-only since I have 12. Before that I was with my Aunt and Uncle. They were unable to have their own kid, and when they were forced to take me in… they… they resented me. Hated me.

I remember when I was really young, they'd just ignore me, or not feed me, or lock me in the cupboard when I was bad, or noisy. I tried so hard to get them to care, but they never did.' Harry's voice cracked, but he continued. 'I tried so hard. Then one day Uncle Vernon took me to the centre of Surrey and told me to take a man's wallet from his pocket. So I did. I didn't realise it was wrong. Un-un-uncle said I was being g-g-good. That I should keep going. Then I started going every day, and he'd praise me when I brought back money- we were in the slums, it was cockroach infested, Uncle Vernon was working in an assembly line at Grunnings and Aunt Petunia was unemployed. It was hard to make ends meet. Then it started that when- when- when I couldn't get any picking, he'd…' Harry trailed off, unable to finish.

'He'd hit you?' Draco spoke up. His voice was detached and emotionless. It was the first thing Draco had said in a while, and Harry wasn't sure what to think. He merely nodded,

'I got caught by two policemen… Paul and Jake,' Harry reminisced. 'They helped me. They saved me. My Aunt and Uncle got 10 years. I got sent to Juvenile for two years until I was 12, then to the orphanage which relocated two years ago here. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry…' Harry paused, waiting. 'Say something Draco. Please. Say something!' he screamed.

Draco stood up, looking in a dazed dream,

'I need to go- I need to go…' he muttered and left the room, leaving Harry behind. Harry sobbed as Draco left the room. Draco wanted nothing to do with him; he should have kept quiet but he thought he had finally found someone who cared for him as he was. He curled up into a foetal position on the couch, and let all the tears he thought had run dry fall again. His body jerked erratically as he sobbed and as he fell asleep, he was alone. All alone.

-

Eyes. Grey eyes. They were looking over him in concern. _Who has grey eyes?_ Harry wondered. Suddenly, the previous events came back to him and the dried tear stains on his cheeks brought him back to the present and he shot up on the sofa, nearly banging heads with Draco.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said hurriedly, trying to stand up to leave. 'I'll go get my stuff.'

'Why?' said Draco.

'Huh?' said Harry in bewilderment, as Draco sat down next to Harry, holding Harry in place,

'I'll never understand the extent to which they hurt you Harry, but I promise you now, I'm not going to leave you because of your- your- your bastard relatives.' Draco seemed to be finding it hard to find a word to describe Harry's family.

All Harry's previous actions made sense- Harry's occasional silences, his flinches, the fear he saw in Harry's eyes from time to time. The way Harry sometimes had a slip of the tongue. And god, the week before when Harry had gotten the tickets out of Blaise's pocket without either of them noticing. Why hadn't he seen the signs? He felt a rush of hate, of anger, of fury towards the Dursleys- may they rot in prison for what they had inflicted upon Harry; for a boy not to know the fundamental differences between right and wrong, to be beaten for doing the right thing, to be unloved. He didn't know how much Harry had suffered, how much had been inflicted upon Harry, but he knew this: he, Draco Malfoy, would never leave Harry. Ever.

'You don't hate me?' Harry's irresistible eyes looked at Draco.

'I could never hate you Harry. It wasn't your fault- you were cursed with your relatives- never be sorry for what they did… it was their entire fault. Never forget that.' Draco said, and he breathed a feather light kiss upon Harry's tender lips. Harry responded even as he shook with after-sobs. 'We all make mistakes Harry, but the difference is yours weren't by choice- that makes you better than a lot of us.'

'Have you made mistakes?' Harry asked.

Draco considered. Harry had been honest with him, despite his fears. Draco should be honest with him, even though Draco didn't like to see the faults in himself,

'Yes Harry, I've made mistakes too.' Harry still looked unconvinced. To try and convince Harry, he added, 'You want examples? Well, I've made some bad choices in boyfriend in the past. I'm not perfect Harry- I've had a lot of boyfriends, and I've done a lot of stuff with them. I'm not perfect like you are Harry; I'm not innocent and untouched. But I stopped going around a while ago- I dated a guy called Theodore Nott for a while, but he never really wanted a relationship, and in the end, it was just physical. I didn't want it, and I realised how hollow it all was, so he went and dated other guys behind my back. It didn't really bother me, because I didn't care about him, but at the same time, I did care- it made me realise what a shambles I was making of my life. I've had everything; loving parents, wealth, looksand yet I was still and idiot. Then I met you. And I'm not letting you go.'

'Promise?'

'Yes. I promise. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

And they fell asleep curled up in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that there were no secrets between them, and that whatever the future may hold, whatever difficulties they may encounter, at least they still had each other.

And that was how they were the next morning when the phone rang…

-

**A/N: **Yay- reviews! Lol- thanks for sticking with this story guys- sorry, but I won't be updating for about a month (due to boarding school, and no internet) but please feel free to review anyway, or email or whatever. There's no feeling like coming online and finding a review! You make my day. Thanks for reading.

**Teedee-** Phew- I'm glad you liked the reaction. Yep- both Draco and Josh are jealous of each other. I know Josh doesn't look like Tom Riddle (Blonde hair, blue eyes, etc) but I wanted to put it in.

**Mistress Vamp- **Lol, this will be my last chapter out for a while (like a month!) Lol, yep, Harry is Draco's.

**Lena- **Wow- that's really sweet that you left me a review even though you normally don't. I'm glad you like the gradual build up in their relationship… I'm trying not to rush them. Um, you're pretty? (Pretty scary, but hey?)

**Wiccan-one- **Lol. the Draco in my head is too hot for me to describe. Shame! Oh well, one must suffer for one's beliefs. Or something. Sorry, but the next chapter won't be here for about, um, a month… cringe. But I have added to my plot sheet yet another chapter… I thought of a new idea.

**MoonLightKiss- **Lol, somebody had to fall flat on their ass and Draco's a bit too graceful- so, hard luck Harry. Lol, I wish I had someone to jump on when I got home, but I guess I'm too young so I don't care. I'm still getting over the guy who cried when I turned him down…

**Lampshadesrgreat- **Oh, I wanted to go see Greenday in January too, but I'm gonna go to Rock am Ring in June and Greenday are playing there so I figured I'd go to MCR instead- and see how that turned out? Glad you liked- enjoy work :p

**Yana5- **Ye shall see, ye shall see. Glad you think they're cute.

**Ak-alterego- **Yes, it was very cheesy- I needed some cheese in there (preferable cheddar). Yep, Josh Riddle (I know he doesn't look like Tom Riddle in canon, and I know his middle name is Marvolo not Josh, but a little artistic license was called for.)

**Remmi- **Glad you're enjoying! Thanks for reviewing :D.

**Burnt Reflections- **Wahey- my fave reviewer! Lol- this story will take ages to end now that I'm only gonna be able to update monthly. Lol- stuff grammar… I'm lousy with it. Glad you agree with the song argument! Lol- maybe I'll write another fic after this- but only when this is fully finished or I'll get waylaid. Thanks for the review and you're just bloody amazing! And now my bacon is burning to a crisp and the smoke detector has gone off (no joke- whoops?)

**Kristina- **Lol… I'm so glad you reviewed even though you couldn't read all the story! Lol, yeah, FanFiction does stuff like that… whenever authors complained about Fanfiction before I never really got what they meant, but now it sometimes randomly deletes things in my work, and it doesn't accept percentage signs, or stars, etc. Hope you still enjoy it when you finish reading it. : )

**Orlin- **Lol- glad you thought the Josh/Tom thing was interesting. Lol, I'll try get a bit more Blaise in just for you! Glad you liked the fluff!

**Emmy- **Glad you liked possessive Draco- I think he rocks (hence why I put him in /) I'll only be able to update once a month from now on though- back to the old grind, ahem, back to school on Sunday.

**BeautifulLady- **Glad you like the story. I'll keep updating if people keep reviewing (and they are- that still amazes me!)

**Aveeno-Baby- **Lol, 'I'm Loving It'- you sound like a McDonalds advert :P

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **Glad Harry's reaction was liked. You liked the hockey game? I liked it too- I don't know where on earth I got the idea though; I've never even once been to/seen/played ice hockey ever. I just thought it was cute. I can't think why you want Josh to go jump… I am shocked to my very core! Hehe, etc.

**Dracomalfoy21- **Lol- glad you think it's getting more interesting. I've been on half term so I've been getting chapters out fast- after this, back at boarding school, they'll be once a month.

**Arwyern- **Here's your update- the next one won't be for a month though (sorry!). Don't worry, Josh won't be a stalker, (like you said, that's been done- you might be referring to Madam Poofy or BratPrincess-187's stories-if so, I've read them and they're awesome… kinda where I got my idea from, but I'm trying to keep it different) he'll be more of a nuisance. What makes you think something bad will happen? Ho hum… shifty glance. Well, go ahead and hug Harry. Love you!

**Moon Turnip- **Whoops? I had actually noticed I made Harry a bit too perfect, but I was seeing if I could get away with it… oh well, at least he isn't good at Ice-skating. He should be suffering some trauma soon though…

**Fudge baby- **Glad you like

**Ura-hd- **Glad you thought it was sweet, and you like the pace of their relationship.

**Spideria- **Lol- you LURV it? You ROCK!

**Wonderclam- **Carnegie Hall- that's amazing. Well, if I write at my boarding school, I can get quite a few chapters up together when I come home for the weekend (which is once a month).

**Dragon Malfoy- **You can stop bowing now- thanks for reviewing.

**TheSlytherinGoddess- **Jealousy and tension is always good. Wahey. Ich bin very glad that you like them as boyfriends. Ice-skating is cool… I love going, but my skills involve going in straight lines and turning without falling. There isn't a rink near me either. YES- I know exactly what you mean in exams… you think you did well and you end up doing terribly. I get myself to do the reverse psychology thing and feel bad about myself, and then I get good results in- well, it worked for my GCSEs.

**Shola- **Really glad you like the characters in this one. Whatever makes you think Josh will stir up trouble? …Whistle causally… You have a great day too!

**Mannal- **Josh Riddle Tom Josh Marvolo Riddle, but he uses his middle name. And I guess he doesn't look much like him in canon either, but people wanted more canon characters in, so I kinda altered it. But I'm glad you liked.

**Volupta- **Aw- that' so sweet of you: I'm so glad you read and enjoyed it.

**Charisma Black- **Thank you : )

**xhappyxpeoplex- **Lol, this will be my last update for a month though, but in a month, hopefully I'll be putting up a few chapters together (can't get internet access at boarding school without them monitoring you). Thanks for the compliment… you're an amazing writer too. I just reviewed your story, and put it on my favourites list- hope you don't mind. Update soon please.

**-**


	11. Sleep, Shopping and Shock

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

**AN:** My Headteacher died completely unexpectedly recently. When I arrived at the school in September, she knew my name within 2 days and made it her business to know how I was doing and settling in. She was the most genuine, warm hearted woman with the most amazing sense of humour. She was planning on leaving the school at the end of the year to look after her husband who's in a wheel chair and her teenage daughter who's the year below me at school. Please spare a thought for her and her family who are going through so much right now.

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

**Chapter 11: Sleep, Shopping and Shock**

Draco woke groggily up as the phone rang insistently. He couldn't help but want to stay happily curled up with Harry. He had been shocked the night before when he heard of Harry's past, and had had to leave the room to think. When he came back he had realised what this action must have seemed like to Harry, and seeing Harry so vulnerable had reinforced his determination that now he finally knew Harry's secrets, he wasn't going to let him go easily.

He looked down at Harry's angelic face, so peaceful in sleep, before sighing and picking up the phone that refused to stop sounding,

'Hello?' he said.

'Hello son.' Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. He spoke in a way that suggested normality as if their argument hadn't happened; in the same warm way he always greeted his son and only heir.

Oh, hello Dad.' He said, slightly stonily. He knew his father had his best interests at heart, but he knew- he just _knew_- that Harry wasn't playing him.

'Draco…' his father sighed. 'Are you still mad at me?'

'Of course I'm still mad, dad! How can you expect me to be otherwise?' Draco exclaimed. 'You've never questioned me before- whatever I've wanted, you've always given me. So maybe I'm spoilt, but I just don't understand your problem!'

There was a pause at Lucius's end of the line. Then he spoke again, as if debating whether to tell Draco something,

'Okay, I know what I said at the meeting was out of order… I wasn't sure whether to tell you this or not, but Jake Scott in the police department just faxed our police squad some files over from England. As you know, I'm friends with the chief inspector and he showed me some files. You wouldn't believe what he found out? Your boyfriend was in Juvenile son! He's a petty criminal!' Lucius exclaimed, and was about to go on when Draco cut in,

'He _was _a petty criminal dad. It's not his fault though- he had a crap start to life, and he's suffered dad. Just because you can't see it. So he's not perfect. He's not conventional! I don't care. At least he's honest- he told me his past dad, even with the knowledge I would most likely turn him away.' Draco defended Harry. 'He may not be perfect, he may not have classical knowledge of the world, he may have fears… but he also has hopes and dreams and courage. And that makes him better than a lot of us.'

Lucius was silent, this time a stunned silence. 'I just don't want to see you get hurt,' Lucius said finally, slipping from his protective father mode into his caring father mode. He let out another sigh, 'I'm just worried about you. You're my only son and I love you like you wouldn't believe… it's just-'

'Just what dad?' Draco pried.

'Just that- you haven't had the best dating record in the past, and I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I dated a fair few people before your mother, and let's just say that one broke my heart... a girl called Alex. She was beautiful, but she had a questionable background. I'm sure that's what drove us apart- we were just too different. Of course, I should thank her since it was during my heart break that I met your mother, but I shouldn't have had to of made the mistake of dating Alex first. It's safer to date within your own class. Trust me son… my father said the same to me.'

Draco held the phone away from his face and looked at it with an unreadable expression on his face for a few moments, before sighing and then noticed with cynicism that the whole phone call had been full of sighs,

'I know you just want the best for me, and prevent me from making mistakes, but dad? Just because your father was right, doesn't mean the same is applicable here. Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own mistakes?' Draco said, passion clear in his voice. 'Dad, I'm a grown up now. You don't have to approve, but please don't stop me.'

For a scary minute, Draco thought his father had hung up or wasn't going to answer. He shut his eyes in trepidation. Suddenly, his father spoke with an air of someone doing something reluctantly,

'Fine. I can't, and I won't, stop you seeing this boy, this, Harry Potter- but that doesn't mean I approve.'

Draco smiled gently. He knew this was the best he was going to get out of his dad at least until he had introduced Harry to his father.

'Thanks dad. It means a lot to me. But I promise you though, I'll bring him round and you're going to love him. I promise.' Draco said sincerely, without trace of doubt in his voice.

'You know what you're doing, I guess. And Draco, I'm sorry again for the way I reacted before... it was a long day a work, a hard meeting. I may have over reacted. But just consider what I've said. I'll see you another day then kiddo.' Lucius finished on an affectionate note, before hanging up.

Draco held the receiver to his chest. Well, his parents still hadn't accepted Harry but they were more likely to avoid open hostility when they met him. He just wanted his parents' approval and blessing. Oh well, he reasoned, he'd get it eventually. He huffed and lay back on the sofa, the cushions moulding around his throbbing head.

'Draco?'

Draco jumped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, and let out an exclamation.

'Holy hell Harry! I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?' he asked in surprise.

'Um, not long.' Said Harry bashfully, embarrassed at having startled Draco. 'Who was that on the phone?' he asked.

'Um, nobody. Just a close friend.' Draco said, not fully lying; he and his dad- and his mom- were very close and he would consider them his friends but... he just didn't feel Harry needed to know about his parent's disapproval so soon into their relationship.

'Oh. Okay.' Harry said doubtfully with a knowing look at Draco, and Draco had the feeling that Harry knew exactly who had been on the phone and what the conversation had been about.

'So,' Draco drawled, trying to get the topic off the phone call. 'I figured I'd wait a week to give us time to settle down a little but now I think the time has come. It's a dangerous task. One we may not come out of alive. But someone has to do it…do _you _want to be the one to tell Blaise we're together?'

This was followed by a raise of an eyebrow and then a muffled shout as Harry laughingly smothered Draco with a pillow.

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

'A WEEK?' Exclaimed Blaise. 'It's been a WEEK? I gave you two tickets- hell, I even kinda brought you two together- and you didn't even tell me? Your very own cupid? Guys, I'm crushed!' Blaise held his heart as if wounded. They had told Blaise of both Harry's past and their relationship. Blaise had been surprised at Harry's past, but had shrugged it off; it was, after all, the past, and instead focused the conversation entirely on their relationship. Or more accurately, the fact they hadn't told him!

'Shut up dork head.' Said Draco accompanied with a roll of the eyes.

Seeing his act wasn't working on Draco, Blaise turned puppy-dog eyes to Harry,

'Harry! After all those weeks at the café! I thought it meant something to you.' Blaise burst out into unrestrained theatrical sobs, clenching his eyes shut and sucking on his lower lip. 'I thought we had something special!' He cried, increasing his dramatics by putting the back of his hand to his forehead and fainting back onto the sofa.

Draco and Harry shared a look, and then burst out laughing, unable to restrain themselves at Blaise's antics.

'You can stop now Blaise… time is ticking.' Draco said with a mock kick at Blaise's head.

Blaise sat up with a mortally wounded look,

'You think I can get over this so easily? This is big news. I shall never recover from your deceit. I shall never RECOVER!' he cried out before immediately dropping his tone, shrugging his shoulders and sitting up straight, 'All right, I'm recovered. You're together. What next?' he asked expectantly with a bright grin.

'Freak.' Draco muttered, before pulling Harry down to sit between himself and Blaise. 'Anyway, I've got to go work today- as have you Blaise.' Draco reminded Blaise.

'Aww.' Blaise moaned. 'Talk about a mood killer Draco! I don't want to work today. Or ever. In fact, I want to get inversely paid to the amount of work I do. And I want to do nothing.'

'Let me know how that works out…' Harry said with a laugh. 'Anyhow, I think that since I have no work today…' he paused to stick his tongue out at Blaise and Draco, '…that I shall go shopping for some clothes. I'm running short and most of my ones are pretty worn or dirty. I can't wear them until they're washed and I mean, look at what the hell I'm wearing now!' Harry gestured to the black slacks and white shirt he wore that once belonged to Draco; he looked very smart, and although he didn't feel exactly out of place since it was similar to what Blaise and Draco were wearing, he felt fairly uncomfortable and self-conscious, especially as Draco had earlier eyed him hungrily, with the clothes being more revealing than his normal baggy attire.

Whilst Harry was speaking, Draco pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out 300 and handed it to Harry,

'Here mop head- treat yourself.'

Harry looked at the money with a slight frown, before pushing it back into Draco's hand, shaking his head.

'No Dray, I can't take your money. I'm already staying here without rent. I don't want charity, I have enough money.' He said, the frown still marring his features.

'Don't be stupid Harry. You're my boyfriend. And anyway, I'm a Malfoy and I can't be seen with you having patches and holes all over your clothing.' Harry opened his mouth to interrupt Draco's tirade but Draco cut him off, 'Ah- ah- ah- no, Harry. Take the money.' When Harry still showed signs of protest, Draco let out a cry. 'God damn it Harry, take the damn money or I'll, I'll…' he trailed off trying to think of an insult.

'You'll… urinate in his general direction?' interjected Blaise helpfully.

Harry burst into his loud laugh, and begrudgingly took the money Draco still held out for him.

'I knew there was a reason I kept you around Blaise.' Draco sniggered.

'Besides my good looks and charm obviously.' Blaise said pretending to preen himself, holding up an imaginary mirror whilst Harry made a cracking noise to which Blaise replied with an indignant 'Oi!'.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, gotta go mon amie.' Draco bid them farewell. 'J'adore tu.' He added and kissed Harry on the lips.

'Huh?' Harry asked bewildered.

'It's French goofball. Something you're not able to do, Harry? Whatever will you do? Draco gasped.

'Hey, just because you can speak another language.' Harry protested, but without any real offence. He knew that because of his upbringing there were many things about the world he didn't know. He was naturally smart and had lots of superficial skills, but he didn't have a great amount of general knowledge, and he'd always found languages impossible. Besides, Draco was clearly getting a kick at being able to speak without Harry understanding.

He watched as Draco and Blaise conversed in French, clearly laughing at Harry, their eyes sparkling with mirth as Harry glared at them.

He stood up with a huff of air, and stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, Draco and Blaise still sniggering. Then suddenly he ran back into the room, ruffled up both of their perfect hairstyles so they resembled his own messy mop and laughing like a mad man, he sprinted out again to catch the bus into town. Draco and Blaise stood shell shocked before,

'_HARRY!_'

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

Five hours later left Harry waiting for a bus at the edge of town. He was weighted down with a good few bags, all from fashionable punk, but affordable stores. Unlike Draco, Harry didn't enjoy shopping; he looked good in his normal mild punk clothes, but he really didn't know how to choose clothes for himself and always needed a second opinion before buying- something that annoyed him because he just couldn't be bothered. He also had a tendency to buy some of the cheapest clothes, which always led to an excess of clothing being bought with him having to drag it all back and find space for it in his small room at the orphanage, however this would not pose the same problem at Draco's house.

He had bought a fair few pairs of baggy trousers, lots of shirts and T-shirts, the odd cheap accessory and a pair of black Converse, although he had bought the Converse with his own money; the rest of his purchases had totalled less than 100.

At that moment, the bus pulled up and he groaned. It was pretty full and he predicted that by the time everyone queuing was on the bus that there would be absolutely no seats left. He paid his fare and found a seat near the back next to a man in his thirties in a business suit and briefcase and sat down by the window, his bags crushing him into his seat. As he had thought, there was not one single seat left on the bus, but at least there was no-one standing. He settled down and prepared for a long journey.

A few stops later and people had come and gone and still there were not any seats spare. When the bus next stopped, one man left and a man that Harry thought could pass for Draco's twin but slightly older entered. Since they were entering the nice side of town, Harry made the assumption that it was Draco's father Lucius- despite what he had said earlier, Harry was well aware of who had been on the phone and was fully aware of what was thought of him.

He shrunk down in his seat irrationally- he knew that Lucius didn't know what he looked like and he was dressed like, well, like Draco, but he suddenly felt out of his depth. The man, Lucius, took the seat that had been vacated and settled down and made himself comfortable. Harry therefore took the chance to observe him; he didn't look cold or heartless, in fact, he looked like a respectable man and father. He had the same features as Draco, and his eyes held the same warmth… Harry assumed that it was just him that the warmth wasn't directed at.

He sat in silence, and shifted his bags whilst the business man next to him in the aisle seat glared at him. Harry sent him an apologetic glance.

The bus ground to a halt once again and 5 people departed but 6 got on. The first five on were agile and grabbed the spare seats, but then an old woman with a walking stick hobbled on holding a bag of groceries with the other hand.

She looked around for a seat and Harry could almost see her groan. He himself still had a way to go before his stop, but no-one else seemed willing to do anything and Harry had always had a soft spot for old women after one had been his carer during the period before his sentencing as a child. With a sigh, he stood up, forcing the ill-tempered business man beside him to step into the aisle and said,

'Excuse me mam? Do you need a seat?'

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

Lucius had just closed a meeting with regards to a restaurant he planned on renovating, and realised it was later than his driver was expected to work on that day. Oh, well, he commiserated, he could catch the bus as he often did when work overran.

When the bus pulled up, he knew that he would need to grab a seat pronto. He selected the last available place and sat down to observe the rest of the passengers. There were a few employees of his on the bus and he gave them a friendly nod, as well as some other people. Across the aisle from him sat a man in a business suit and a smartly dressed boy, juggling some shopping clumsily in his hands to prevent it obstructing the seating of the man in the suit.

At the sight of the boy, Lucius guessed he must be about 16 or so, his thoughts sprang back to his own dilemma. His son. He closed his eyes for a second, and thought about the boyfriend his heir had acquired. He realised Draco clearly thought this was the one, but Draco had made such bad decisions in the past. And this one was a _known _offender! He let out a withering sigh as the bus stopped and an elderly lady stepped on. There were no seats left, and he was almost ready to give his own up, thinking with mild disgust at what a disgrace society was becoming when respectable people such as the business man adjacent to him wouldn't give up their seats for an old lady when the teenaged boy stood up and said politely,

'Excuse me mam? Do you need a seat?'

Lucius could have leapt for joy- finally, a youth that knew some respect and manners. Now that he had given the boy a second glance, he looked respectable. He was smartly dressed, looked intelligent enough and was considerate enough to give up his seat despite the large amounts of shopping he would have to manage in the aisle. Why couldn't his son date someone like _him_!

_Oh well_, thought Lucius, _I'll dare to dream_. This Harry person wouldn't last long, and when his son came to him for a shoulder to 'cry' on- Draco hadn't cried in front of his father in years- he would be there to pick up the pieces. And maybe to find him some worthy. He leant back and prepared himself for the rest of the journey in cramped silence, unaware of the irony of his thoughts, Harry Potter just feet away.

... HP ... HP... HP... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ... HP... HP... HP ...

**A/N: **I've had a pretty decent week; had my ears pierced again (and I'm getting them done again in a few weeks), I saw A Series of Unfortunate events (or whatever it's called, and it was really good I thought…) I went to see An Inspector Calls in the theatre, and the Reduced Shakespeare Company (it was hilarious… seriously side splittingly funny!) and I've had a few good nights out with friends and alcohol. I've been to the gym (healthy me!) and today was PJ day at school (the Sixth Formers… i.e. my year and the year above had to come to school in their pyjamas but I wore my friends because they're hot and cute and say 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' with an awesome cute picture on them… with matching slippers.) and tomorrow is Fancy dress so I'm going as a punk fairy. Yay. BTW, the breaks aren't working so I've used HP...HP to separate scene breaks. Thanks for reading, on to reviews:

**Ak-alterego- **Lol. Glad artistic licence is acceptable. I agree with your sentiment, 'Poor boys' too… tough times ahead. Glad you like.

**Driven to insanity- **Yay- glad you found it funny- I try to mix a little humour, with a little romance, with a little angst and drama. Can't think why you don't like the sound of Tom Riddle… ironic that:D. Lol… hope you think the month (and a bit) wait was worth it. Ah, computers that won't let you review; gotta love them… mine does it all the time.

**Aveeno-Baby- **Glad you're enjoying the story. There's no better feeling than someone telling you they like your work (except possibly winning the lottery or drunkenness.)

**Ura-hd- **Yeah, I figured that Harry is an honest sort of guy when it comes down to it. Well, things may be going well for now, but you never know what may happen… . Harry picked the game tickets from Blaise's pocket because their names were on them. If they weren't for him, he would have picked them, teased Blaise, then given them back. He's not a thief anymore- he knows stealing is wrong. Glad you appreciate that I have school and other commitments, not just writing.

**Orlin- **Lol… glad you thought it was sad, yet also happy and sweet. Lol… you know who rang now- hope it was up to expectations. Glad you like Blaise, he's gonna come in again soon. OMG- you read the ticket bit 11 times? That's an _uber _compliment! Aw- I'm going all fuzzy! So glad you like the fic!

**Wonderclam- **Lol… I've written quite a bit more whilst being at school, so updates should be frequent-ish. Hope you liked the phone call since you were waiting so long for it.

**Xirleb70- **Lol, boarding school is so much fun. I love it- if I'd stayed in the town I was in before, I would have been the only girl my age there…. BORING. Here in the boarding block, there's always someone to talk to or something to do. Of course, I _do _miss the internet since our school refuses to give you access in your room. Glad you like the fic. I love it when people put me on AA; it's just the thought that they made a little effort to read my story. I love it. Lol, I'm sure I'll have fun at school… just got our reports back… mine was great, but it's the extra out-of-school stuff that's always fun.

**TeeDee- **Glad you liked the chapter. Draco left the room for a bit to sort stuff out in his head. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Dreamer110-** Yay- you reviewed 3 chapters in a row- that's decent! If you disliked what Draco's parents said then, then I'll not sure what you'll make of this chapter. / . I watched Smallville (turns out my sister has box sets 1 and 2) and Lex is cool! But I understand what you mean now. Yep, Josh and Draco do have a little bit of hate going on. I like oblivious Harry too… I find it cute. You liked the kiss? I know, Harry showed off a lot of skills in that one chapter, but I don't want to make him a Gary-sue… he will show weaknesses and issues… give it time.

**Caden- **Lol… the next few chapters should come swiftly now I'm able to post more often at home. Don't know if protectiveness is a word (actually, it is… spell checker didn't highlight it) but I think it's cute how Harry is protected by Draco. Glad you don't think Harry's too submissive… I guess I do want him to be the 'girl' in the relationship, but I don't want him to be a wuss.

**Marauders-Lover- **Lol, somebody's got to leave a story at a horrible place, might as well be me. Sorry this took so long to update, but you can't update at school.

**Can You See- **Aww… thanks! You read it in one go? That's cool. I'm ecstatic you like it. I'm glad you think the writing and story line is good; the one thing that really irritates me is _really _bad writing… I'm not even nearly perfect, but at least I paragraph, etc. I hope you think the storyline stays good- I have no beta to confirm things with.

**Tink- **Cute name btw. Lol, yep, we are smug authors (although this is the first thing I ever wrote, so I'm actually just gleeful and surprised whenever I get a review :D) and we love holding chapters above you head like a bone. Or chocolate. Eye twitching is always good too… I'm also deeply obsessed with D/H slash… it's probably quite worrying, although I don't have much time for anything anymore… I'm always busy. Ok, I'll try get a few sarcastic bits in for Draco. Glad you like. Personally, I think all D/H slash is OOC, because, let's face it, in canon, Draco just isn't gay. It's a fact I must live with every day. Maybe J.K..Rowling will have a change of heart?

**Kenny 7- **I love the Green Mile- it's my favourite film (along with The Shawshank Redemption and 12 Angry Men). Glad you liked. Btw, is it you that's written a Cinderella D/H story? (I can't check because I'm not online… I just copy and paste my reviews to word to respond to). If so, update your story because it rocks!

**Shola- **I actually did update this chapter a while ago, but the format was all messed up for some reason so I took it down straight away. Until now. Hope this was worth the wait. Oh, wait, you've reviewed again… lol, actually, not much did happen this chapter. I was gonna put more in, but the next few chapters do have actual content rather than drivel in… I promise! Lol- you have a great day too… you deserve a great _year _just for reviewing! You're one hell of a cool bean!

**Kyaukii- **Wow! You really like it? Glad you like Harry's past- I know it's a little melodramatic but if it was just Joe Average, then where's the story? Fluff is fun- sometimes I roll my eyes whilst writing, but I love it really. Well, I needed to end the chapter, so I come up with weird cliffhangers. Fear not, updates shall be quicker for a while… and I shall never desert this story.

**IriDeScEnT- **Yay… I made you speechless. Glad you think it's good. I love it when I surf FanFiction and I find a D/H story that I've never read before and it's great… really makes my day… as do your reviews. Hope you continue reviewing. You Rock!

**Soft Willow- **Lol… thanks so much for the mega uber compliment. Feel free to stay bowing at my feet- it gives me a real high! Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Violet7amethyst- **I guess it is a little Oliver. Oh well, I love Oliver. I think Harry did offer to pay Draco rent but it never really came to pass. And now they're dating so it doesn't matter. Just nod. I hope that you like the story a little more as it goes on.

**Kia- **Umm- thoughtful face- YES, I did need to leave it at a cliffhanger. And the reason why? Because the chapter needed to end. Not the best reason for a cliffhanger, huh:D Um… have a sweetie, stop your temper tantrum? Bribery usually works… I write for reviews :D. Lol, my goal is to one day to have more stories up, but I could never write more than one at the same time- I'd get confused.

**Darkanglefrmhell- **Um… Harry is good at spotting emotions in people, but it's generally when these emotions aren't directed towards him that he notices them. His own judgement for emotions towards him are clouded and biased due to 'issues'. Yes, as you saw in this chapter, Lucius did technically meet Harry. And sure, why the hell not, I'll throw some more Blaise in. D'you reckon it's a bad thing that more people prefer Blaise to Draco or Harry?

**Volupta- **No, your English sounds great… I've lived in Germany 16 years and still need to master German… I can just about get by in it. Aw, it's nice that you just want me to keep going with my story… I'm glad it makes you happy. Glad you think it's both romantic and dramatic- that's the effect I'm going for.

**MoonLightKiss- **Lol, I know… it was very short. Lol… it brings a smile to my face knowing that you're smiling at my story. I love cuddling too- it's very intimate and loving I feel. I love non-magic/AU stories… know any good ones, then recommend them to me. What exactly is a C2 community? It confuses me…

**Arwyern- **Adorableness… yep, it's a word. Yeah, Draco is the best (besides Harry). Aww… you liked the teary emotion… that's great! Lol… I think it would be awesome to be a writer, but that's only because I'm lazy and it would be great to write which I enjoy anyway and get paid and not have to do any real work. Yeah, the boarding block are total wankers when it comes to the internet. Hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out soon.

**xhappyxpeople- **I know, a month! Um… are you dead, because I'll feel so guilty if you are. I think if you didn't cry in the Green Mile you're either completely insensitive or, um, male. Rock on.

**Lena- **You write great long reviews… I luuuurve getting them. Well, the secret to getting you hooked is of course adding addictives to my story. I'm so glad you liked this enough to review more than once. Lol… I don't think my story needs trophies or anything, all I need is reviews. Just one review is enough to make my day, especially if it's long. Lol, I miss the internet sometimes, but I'm always busy so it's not so bad anymore (I used to be addicted since all my friends lived in different towns so I'd MSN them or phone them… the bills were large!). Lol… so glad you like this story anyway… have a nice day :D

**Lampshadesrgreat- **Lol… the phone call wasn't all that evil. I thought it was relatively mild compared to what's gonna happen within the next few chapters- whoops? Have I said too much? Enjoy… hope it was worth the wait.

**Wiccan-One- **Yeah, I need a plot sheet. Without one, I would have no idea… even now, I'll look at my plot sheet and be surprised because I forgot about something I'd planned. Wow- it's sad when you get surprised by something you wrote. Lol, thanks for refusing to complain about the monthly updating. The world needs more people like you.

**Mistress Vamp- **Lol, a month does suck… but for me, it's gone quick… so much to do! But I know I hated it when authors I was reading didn't update for a month- oh well, the only consolation I have is that I'll never desert this story.

**TheSlytherinGoddess- **Yeah, the movies were designed to make you think of Harry's past (and I also just really like them). Yep, honesty between Harry and Draco is good. Very good. And of course they love each other- where else would this story go otherwise? Lol- updates should be a little faster for a while now, then they'll be back to monthly. You'd actually consider re-reading the chapters while you wait for me to update? That's dedication. You're a real cool bean!

**Burnt Reflections- **You are such an awesome reviewer! Super cool! Lol, get out of your depressed mode; I should be updating quite often now for a week or so. Hopefully. The next few chapters are already written, so it should be okay. Lol, you spelt vulnerable right… I'm a lousy speller… I used to be good but ever since, like, Year 6 when I started using the PC for essays, I've forgotten how to spell… spell checkers are great (except when they're not…). Lol, I'd actually love some bacon now. It's just gone midnight, I have school tomorrow, and I'm soooo hungry- I was seriously too busy to eat today… I was having way too much fun. Hope you keep reviewing. :D.

**Master-of-Wind- **Lol, happy much? I love that you review every chapter individually. Makes me sehr happy. Yep, 'Sweet cheeks'… came to mind. Put it in. Cringed. Whoops? Glad you like the allocation of domination/submission between Harry and Draco. It rocks (and by rocks, I mean like a mountain of rock!) that you put me on your favourites list… that's the top honour for me, especially since you only have 3 on there. I'm not fond of hard-headed- 'I think I'm perfect'- Draco either… although I guess that would be more in character… but who cares. This is _my _story! Lol, Draco walking out would have been a good cliffy but it was too short, and I kinda wanted a warmer ending. Ta-ra for now. Review. Please. :D.

**Ellie37- **Lol… glad you liked the scene… it was hard to write, because, well, it was. Yay… it was his parent's (well, parent) but you guessed right! Well, here I am updating, therefore relieving you of your suspense. But, as you promised, you do need to be my follower forever.

**Brussellsprouts91- **lol, love the name. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. You should find out a bit more about Josh soon. Tell me where you think I'm going with him... it'll help me with my writing :D.

**Cuteandnice- **Josh as an owner? As in, the owner of the café or what? There will be more angst from now on… possibly too much… oh well, it's my story and I'll cry if I want to! Lol, I love how you called him 'Jealous Joshie'… very demeaning, very amusing. **Rei Magami- **Glad you like the development of the story. Hope you continue to enjoy. **Missfictionlover- **Thanks. **Wolfie- **Lol, just for you I'll continue writing :D. I'm really glad you think that all aspects are good. Keep on flailing. **Kuramalovergir- **Here I am, writing more. Thanks for reading. **HecateDeMort- **Thank you :D. **Raskanii- **Glad you enjoyed. Hope you continue to follow this story. **Mintie- **Glad you like it, despite it's AU status. :D Thanks for reading. **Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **Well, the phone call wasn't that bad. Hope you liked the chapter. **TheFlamingPhoenix- **Glad you like the plot. Well, the phone call wasn't necessarily bad news… Hope you continue to enjoy the story.** Xanthofile- **Lol, well, rivalry was needed. And so were more canon characters- hence Tom Josh Marvolo Riddle. Or something. Hope you enjoyed. **Canyousayspecial- **No… you _must _keep reviewing! Or I'll, well, there's not much I can do but I'll glare in your general direction (don't make me!). **Mannal- **You love the story? That rocks (like a rockohloic!) The Green Mile is an incredible film! **Snuffles- **Love your name. Um… not, as you can see, his dad's not dead… a bit of an anti climax there, huh? **Yana5- **Nice guess… it was Draco's parents. **Emma- **:D **Fudgebaby- **Hope you continue to enjoy it. E**lvengoddess696- **Glad you like. **Lyra Skywalker- **Yeh, Draco is sweet. Wish he was in JKRowling's universe too. **DanishGirl- **More soon? Yep. Updates should be quicker for a little while. **Canadian Anime Princesses- **Aw... you like! Well, since you said please, I'll comply:D.

Also, to the people who reviewed my One-Shot, Bright Eyes:

**Jasson- **Glad you liked it. My first ever one shot.

**Bi-Chick- **Lol, I can't keep it up. It was definite one-shot. Glad you enjoyed though.

**Ura-hd- **Yay, you review both my stories! Pity you thought it was too sad.

**LionEyes- **I like your pen name… it's cute. Glad you enjoyed.

**Mistress-Vamp- **Glad you liked the angst. I may write a 3 long-chaptered story focussed mainly on angst. I've started it, but won't post it till it's completed.

**Burnt Reflections- **Lol. You noticed I was back… dude! Well, I've wanted to write an angst sad one-shot for a while. I can't believe after 2/3 years of Fanfiction I actually have my own stor_ies_! Yeah, Lily was the hummingbird… I didn't know what to make her and I figured, hummingbirds are pretty and graceful and just, kinda, well, how I picture her. Tell you a secret- the idea of a drug box was inspired by the comedy Blackadder when he's saved by his Cigarillo Box in his chest pocket. If you're American and haven't watched Blackadder, I advice that you do… it's hilarious… although very British dry humour…

**Aveeno-Baby- **Glad you liked. :D.

**HecateDeMort- **Thanks for reading. I can't do a prequel, mainly because a)I promised myself this would be a one-shot and b)I wouldn't have a clue where to start. I only really planned this bit and I know that if I wrote a prequel, loads of inconsistencies would come out. Thanks for wanting me to write more though. :D.


	12. Rush Hour

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

**AN:** Yum… I am currently eating Marmite straight from the jar with a spoon… I pity any American (or other person) who has not experienced the delight that is Marmite! Although I'm sure that with the rate I'm eating it and the salt content in it, my blood pressure should be rising any time now. Recently, I've been on a school exchange trip to Holland, I've been to the beach with Geography to measure sand dunes (fascinating stuff…) and done 9 performances of the community pantomime… it's so fun and I've been going to rehearsals thrice weekly since November… lol, I have so much homework to catch up on now. Enjoy.

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

**Chapter 12: Rush Hour**

When Harry arrived back, he figured he wouldn't tell Draco about seeing his father- he didn't think their relationship needed any conflict at this moment in time. Seeing Draco's car in the drive way, Harry assumed that Draco was already home.

He precariously balanced his shopping in one hand, jiggling the keys in another. Just as he was about to finally insert the key into the evasive keyhole he was fumbling with, the door opened and Draco stood there with an amused glint in his eyes.

'Having fun?' he greeted Harry.

'Oomph!' Harry let out a wheeze of air and he dumped the bags into Draco's arms, relieving himself of their weight. 'Were you watching me struggle you little git?'

'Look who's talking midget. I believe it's called revenge for this morning, and I'm telling you, Blaise won't be happy with you- he spends almost as long grooming as I do.' Draco responded smugly, his arms folded as he'd put the shopping down.

'Liar.' Grumbled Harry. 'Blaise is hygienic- you're obsessive.'

'Well, how would you like your hair messed up?' and to prove his point, Draco ruffled Harry's hair before standing back to observe. 'Hmm,' he considered, 'It doesn't actually look any different.'

'Shut up. And get those bags- I can't believe I'm wearing these stupid clothes.'

'Stupid? Clothes? Those clothes belonged to me and I'll have you know I looked dashing in them- as do you.' And before Harry could open his mouth in complaint, Draco hugged Harry, nuzzling his chin into Harry's hair. Harry shut his mouth and found himself relaxing… after all, shopping was pretty stressful. Stupid sales assistants. And crowded buses. And queues. He hated queues. In fact, shopping was _very_ stressful Harry decided definitively.

Draco took Harry's bags upstairs as Harry quickly changed into some new clothes; a pair of uncharacteristically non-baggy jeans which were black and clung nicely to his upper legs before very gently flaring over the tops of his Converse. A dark blue T-Shirt that depicted 'The Ramones' in blinding white across the front adorned his chest, and he- as usual- favoured his black bangles and wrist bands.

Just as he had finished tying his laces, Draco walked down the stairs holding a large sheet of paper, looking at it with a confused look. He glanced down the stairs at Harry, who was still crouched in shoe-tying position and looking at Draco with an inquisitive look.

'What you got there?' he asked, straightening up and straining to see what Draco held.

'You tell me…' answered Draco cryptically. 'It's an outline map of the world, but it's got England and America shaded out. I found it in your drawers when I was putting your stuff away.'

'Oh.' Said Harry with a grin. 'That's my Map of the World! You know, like the song?'

Draco hesitated before answering, 'Um, no…'

'You know, the song, _'She's got a map of the world, it's pinned up on her wall, she's got a map of the world, she's gonna see it all, glistening and magical...'_?It's a really nice song.' Said Harry eagerly, singing the lyrics is a soft tone.

Draco looked if possible, more confused, 'What's that got to do with this?' he gestured, holding up the map, walking over to Harry.

Harry pulled Draco down to kneel on the floor and he himself sat cross legged. He took the map from Draco and spread it out, removing any little creases. He indicated with a finger,

'See how England and America have been filled in? That's because they're the only countries I've been to, ever. I live in California and I haven't ever been to the Ocean in my life.' Announced Harry, almost wistfully. 'I never got a chance when I was younger to travel, and I can't afford it at the moment.' He looked up at Draco with determined eyes, 'But one day, I heard that song and for some reason I just felt- I just felt that one day I was going to see it all. The whole world!' He laughed, the noise bubbling out of his mouth. 'God, I sound like a cheesy film now don't I? Titanic or something, '_I'm the King of the World!'_'

Draco looked thoughtfully at Harry as if considering him. Measuring him. 'No. That's not cheesy or corny. If that's what you want, then you'll get it in the end if you work hard enough.'

He opened his legs and pulled his knees up and drew Harry into to be seated between them. Then he held the map in front of them,

'So, where would you go first? Where would you like to go most in the world?' he asked, stroking Harry's hair gently with one hand, the map flopping in the other.

Harry took the map from Draco's grasp and ran his finger lightly across Europe, until it landed on France.

'Right here. France. Or more precisely; Paris.' He said, smiling slightly as if reminiscing.

Draco smiled too, remembering all the times he had been to Paris. It was a shame Harry had never had a proper chance to travel; he'd missed out a lot on cultural experiences. He could just imagine though one day taking Harry to Paris. It would be perfect.

'Any reason for Paris?' he asked Harry.

Harry smiled a slow, sad smile. 'Yeah, it's where my parents met.' He walked over to the book case in the lounge and took off a framed photograph, looking at it before taking it over for Draco to look at. He knelt between Draco's legs, facing him this time.

Draco saw it was a photo of a very attractive woman with fiery red hair and Harry's green eyes, wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, yet still managing to look stunning. She was standing beside a man that resembled an older Harry, but much taller than Harry would ever be, who had his arm wrapped around her slim waist. They were both grinning at the camera with a love struck expression, the Eiffel Tower looming over them in the background.

Harry ran his finger softly over the glass cover,

'It's the only photo I have of them. The rest got lost in the flooding of the basement that was going to hold all of my parents' possessions until I turned 18.' He paused. 'You know, I barely remember them; all I remember is their warmth and their voices.'

Draco ran his fingers reassuringly through Harry's hair, until he caressed Harry's forehead. Then he stopped, feeling a slight change in the feel of the skin. He pushed Harry's floppy mess back, and on his forehead was a very light scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He traced it and asked,

'How did you get this scar?'

'My parents died in a car crash along with my godfathers…'

Draco paused in confusion, before comprehension dawned, 'You were in the car too?'

Harry nodded almost unnoticeably, 'But I don't remember much, I was young; maybe two years old. All I recall is screeching tyres and screams. But sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like if I'd died instead- if my parents were still alive… they could have had more kids…' Harry trailed off.

Draco's eyes widened and he held Harry's face, gazing intensely into Harry's emerald orbs, 'Don't _ever _say that Harry. You have every right to be alive… I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know- I _know­_- that my life would not be complete without you in it. Do you understand that Harry. I'm sure that wherever your parents are, they're happy, and I'm certain that they're proud of you.'

'What have they got to be proud of?' Harry murmured miserably, tears pooling in his eyes. 'I'm nothing special.'

'How can you say that Harry? You've got looks, you're pretty smart in most of your subjects, you've got loads of natural abilities... a lot of people would give a limb to have the talents you have.' Said Draco, and he meant it. 'Your parents would be so proud of you. Now, wipe away those tears.'

Harry rubbed at his eyes, and then, to get Harry's mind of the subject, Draco asked,

'So, where would you go after Paris?'

Harry smiled slightly less tearfully, and pointed out Italy, 'This country.'

'That country Harry?' Draco said teasingly. 'And here I was thinking you were smart.'

Harry folded his arms and pouted, 'Hey- I did arts and sciences… why the hell did I need Geography? It's a stupid subject anyway.'

'I was just joking mop head. Anyway, it's Italy, and one day we'll go there and see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and we'll go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower, and we'll go to Greece and…' Draco continued with his monologue, pointing out countries and their points of interest with Harry situated between his legs, whilst Harry listened with rapt attention.

'I want to drive around Europe though… no planes. I want to see _everything_!' Harry protested when Draco mentioned planes.

'Can you drive, Harry?' Draco asked doubtfully with a raise of one eyebrow.

'Not exactly- I was taking lessons before, but I gave up a little when the holidays started…'

'Were you any good?' Draco asked, surprised at this. It would make it a lot easier for Harry to get around if he could drive. 'I'll teach you if you want.'

Harry looked bashfully down at his hands, and let out a shy but sly grins,

'Honestly?' he asked and Draco nodded. 'I was awful. I always get left and right mixed up for some reason, and I'm not great at the multi-functioning between gears and the brake and the accelerator and that little pedal near the brake, you know, to use to change between gears-'

'The clutch?' Draco interrupted with horror. 'Harry, they let you drive a car and you can't name the clutch? What driving instructor trusted his life with you in the driving seat?'

'That's not fair… I know what the clutch is; I don't need to name it. And I can drive, I just happen to stall a bit more often than most. But now you mention it…' Harry added thoughtfully, 'I did get a different instructor every week. You think that was because of me?'

'Harry, Harry, Harry,' Draco sighed. 'Get outside, get in the car, and we'll see if we can get you your licence. I'll teach you myself.'

'Really?' Harry squealed. 'Right now? That rocks!' and before Draco could dim his enthusiasm, he was out of the door, grabbing the keys on the way out.

Draco sighed, what in the world had he let himself in for?

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

'Left. Left! LEFT!' Draco shouted as Harry swerved in the parking lot of a deserted store. 'Now indicate- no, not right, LEFT! Turn, turn, TURN!' Draco slid in his seat as Harry made a sharp left, relaxing only slightly when Harry drove in a straight line.

'Now, pull over here- no, mind that bin, oh, and that trolley. No, Harry, the trolley! The TROLLEY!'

Harry turned the wheel again; so far he hadn't hit anything, he was actually using the right gears and right controls, he just wasn't doing it in any recognisable order as far as Draco could tell. Draco didn't fear for any pedestrians, inanimate objects or innocent passing animals- Harry seemed to have an instinct to avoid these at the last possible second… he was more concerned for himself.

Finally, after multiple, 'No, not that left, the _other _left!' or similar outbursts from Draco, Harry pulled over into a parking space, cut the engine and turned to Draco with an expectant smile,

'So, how did I do?'

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

One week later found Harry, Draco, Blaise and Josh in the car together, ready to go out clubbing for the night, and were all dressed to kill in their own unique fashion; Harry looking punk and hot, Draco and Blaise going for the sexy, toned look and Josh, well, in Draco's opinion, Josh looked like a tall, slutty jock.

He hadn't wanted to invite Josh at all, especially with his evident attraction to Harry; he also disapproved of Josh's father- he was a well off man, but it was mostly inherited and he invested it well, and had recently donated money to a hospital but it had been rumoured that he'd had conditions that were a bit shady. Like Father, like Son, Draco thought. Tom Josh Marvolo Riddle- who used their middle name unless they had something to hide?

Unfortunately, there was nothing Draco could do about it- he had invited Harry and Blaise out when at Harry's work, and Josh had all but invited himself along and Harry, being the naïve little angel that he was –thought Draco sarcastically- had encouraged Josh whole heartedly. And so, here they were.

After a week of lessons, Harry's driving had improved to the point when Draco deemed Harry safe to drive on the street. Draco rode shot gun and Harry took the driver's seat. It seemed that Harry was taking this very responsibly, and although Draco could understand that Harry wanted to be a safe driver considering how his parents were killed, he didn't think it would hurt Harry to drive above 15kph!

'Wake me up when we're there would you Draco?' Blaise requested loudly from the back seat, but he was looking pointedly at Harry rather than Draco.

'Shut up Blaise, I'm trying. You're just jealous.' Laughed Harry, and he indicated left.

'Come on Harry, I'm sure you can pump a little more gas than that. Go! Harry, it's a green light- you don't need to slow down just in case it turns red; that's what the amber light's for.' Blaise cried in frustration in the back. 'Step on it… at this rate I'll be old and grey and these pants won't look nearly as good on me anymore!'

Blaise and Draco both laughed, Harry sticking his tongue out at them both.

'Come on guys, cut it out.' Josh defended Harry. 'He's just learning… I'm sure there's plenty of other things he's a, ahem, _natural _at.' Josh added with a smirk which Draco caught in the rear view mirror. He growled as Josh caught his eye and winked.

Blaise, detecting the tension, lightened the mood by letting out a massive fart. For a few seconds, all was silent save for Blaise's hysterical laughter, then,

'Ah, God- you flatulent bastard Blaise!' coughed Harry as the smell diffused through the car.

Along with Harry's complaint came other choking noises as Josh and Draco got their say in, 'That reeks!' and 'How the hell do you turn that smell off? Holy hell- take Blaise's batteries out!'

'He he. Better out that in, I always say.' Blaise said without remorse. Indeed, he seemed to enjoy the reaction that his display of toilet humour via his bodily functions seemed to evoke. 'On a scale of 1-10, how would you grade that for volume, duration and… odourosity?

'You're a sick man Blaise, you know that?' Josh said, his voice muffled through his coat sleeve which he was using to filter the air to his mouth. 'A sick man.'

Draco, although personally agreeing with Josh on this issue didn't add a comment, not wanting to be seen as being similar to Josh. Instead, Harry spoke,

'I'd give it an average of 7…'Again, silence reigned until, 'Aha, we're here.'

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

'You know it was more than a 7 Harry. An 8.5 or 9 at the very least!' Bargained Blaise as the four of them entered the club.

'Sorry Blaise, can't agree with you there.' Harry disagreed shaking his head. 'Oh, I love this song!' he cried, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him into the club. It was a club that had something for everyone, the music constantly changing between rock, dance and R'n'B.

The lights glared down and shone upon the all the dancing people below. A rock song was pumping through the speakers and the lights were flicking on and off alternatively, giving people a sharp edge as they danced.

Harry pulled Draco onto the dance floor, and started dancing, thrashing his limbs out wildly but gracefully_. He looks great_, Draco thought. Clearly, other members in the club thought so as Draco caught them eyeing Harry up and so he pulled Harry towards him possessively, grinding and moshing into him.

He leaned in towards Harry's ear,

'I love you…' he almost shouted due to the excessive noise around them. Harry smiled and they danced together for a good hour or so, before Draco took Harry to the bar to order a drink.

'What'll you have honeys?' drawled a woman with fake blonde hair from behind the bar.

'I'll have a Martini, and Harry will have a…' he trailed off, leaving Harry to answer.

'A beer.' Harry filled in. Draco lifted his trademark eyebrow,

'Ah, a beer drinker. I'm more of a wine or spirits kinda guy. All right, how much will that be?' he asked.

The woman winked at Draco,

'For you sweetie, it's on the house.' And she passed them both their drinks.

Harry and Draco made their way to the seats that Blaise and Josh were seated at. Blaise looked slightly drunk, but was still chatting perfectly amiably to Josh. They both held drinks and were sweating slightly from their dancing. As the couple approached, Josh looked up and Blaise greeted them.

'Harry- a fellow beer drinker. Duuuude!' Blaise said, words slightly slurred. He was in the 'happy' stage of drunkenness. 'So, what's up? You two having a good time?'

'Yep.' Replied Harry. 'It's great- right Draco?'

'Yeah,' agreed Draco, 'But I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I need this drink and a chance to relax… and anyway, this song doesn't sound all that great. Go ahead and dance without me. What is this song anyway?'

Harry looked slightly put out,

'I'm not okay.' He said.

'What?' exclaimed Draco, confused and a little worried.

'I'm not okay- I promise. The song-' he paused to correct himself, 'The _song _is called 'I'm not okay- I promise'. Aww… was 'ickle Draky Wakey worried?'

'Shove off and dance Harry…' Draco said affectionately, but also relieved that it was just the name of the song.

'But I don't want to dance alone…' Harry whined, stamping one foot. 'Come and dance with me Draco!'

Draco shook his head and held up his drink, and to emphasise, he took a large gulp,

'I'm drinking. I'll dance later.' He replied. There was silence- well, besides the extremely loud noise of the music and people dancing- until Josh said,

'I'll dance with you, Harry.' He snuck a side glance at Draco and saw him scowling and gave an internal grin.

'Okay.' Harry said happily. Despite Harry having a good radar for emotions of people, he wasn't nearly so apt at recognising emotions when they involved emotions directed towards him. This was clearly shown by his ignorance of the fact that Josh was smugly holding out his hand to dance, nearly gleeful in his victory over Draco and that Draco was almost snarling into his own glass, unable to suddenly decide to want to dance with Harry again without being accused of jealousy or paranoia.

Harry took Josh's hand and Josh led him to the dance floor, where they started dancing together.

Draco grasped his glass and downed it, before signalling for another. Blaise frowned,

'Don't worry Draco, Harry's not that sort of guy.' He reassured.

'I just don't like Josh- I don't trust him. Look at him!' He glared.

Harry was dancing, again his limbs weaving to the music, but Josh seemed to be more intent on working his way closer and closer to Harry, until he stood behind Harry, and rested his hands on Harry's hips. Draco was nearly about to stand up and pull Josh off Harry, when Harry politely removed Josh's hands from his waist and gave a look over to Draco. He smiled when he caught Draco's eye.

He signalled with his hand for Draco to come and join them, but Draco just gave a forced smile back as the song changed and ordered another drink. By this point, he was alone at the table, Blaise having gone off to dance with some girl.

By the time the next song had passed, a significant amount of empty glasses and shots were littered on Draco's table, and his head was beginning to spin. Suddenly, it seemed unacceptable that Harry was dancing with Josh. He sought them out with his eyes again in the crowd of people; they were dancing, and it was a song to which people would bump and grind. _God_, he thought, _Harry's fucking cheating on me_. _Look at him, dancing there with Josh. _Of course, by this point, Draco's thinking and memory were enough impaired not to recall it was his fault that it wasn't him dancing with Harry, and his state of mind was also exaggerating the extent to which they were dancing- true, Josh looked like he wanted to get much closer to Harry, but although Harry was dancing near Josh, he was more dancing by himself. To Draco, they may as well have been humping right there on the dance floor. _I bet he's not even a virgin!_ Draco thought angrily, and a vicious surge took over him.

He stood up and stormed over to where Harry was dancing, pushing his way through the masses.

Harry gave a turn in his dancing, and came face to face with an angry Draco. He smiled widely, showing off teeth that glowed in the ultra violet light, and opened his mouth to speak, but before a word could come out, Draco had grabbed Harry harshly by the wrist and pulled his outside, into the cold air.

'What the _hell _are you doing Harry!' he shouted in Harry's face, spraying spit in a very un-Malfoyish way.

Harry looked at Draco, eyes wide in genuine confusion,

'What do you mean, baby?' Harry tried to placate Draco, putting hand on his shoulder, 'I was just dancing.'

Draco shook the hand off his shoulder, pacing, feet shifting in restrained drunken anger,

'Get in the car Harry. We're going home. Now!' he growled.

'Now? But I'm having fun…' Harry was quite scared now. 'Are you drunk?'

Draco didn't reply, instead grabbed the keys from his pocket and made his way over to the car park.

'Draco, you can't drive, you're drunk!' Harry admonished with fear in his voice.

'Then _you _drive.' He sneered.

Harry reluctantly took the keys from Draco's hand, making sure not to touch Draco. He looked apprehensively at Draco before opening the car, and climbing into the driver's seat. Draco glared at him before seating himself in the passenger spot.

'How are Blaise and Josh going to get home?' Harry asked rationally. Draco didn't answer and the whole journey back was spent in icy silence.

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

They both entered the lounge of the house, and Harry sat down on the sofa with Draco towered above him. Harry felt very ill at ease- this was far too reminiscent of his Uncle's behaviour than he cared to think about,

'_Well?_' Asked Draco, staring stonily at Harry's impassive face that was masking his fear.

'Well what?' Harry asked timidly. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, he had just been dancing; granted it was with Josh, but it hadn't been flirtatiously and he had kept his distance.

'You're a god damn slut Harry!' Draco screamed, grabbing a whiskey glass from the cabinet and throwing it against the wall where it shattered. Harry let out a cry and leapt from the couch, sprinting to the door, but Draco was too quick and shut it with a bang. He grabbed Harry's wrist hard, and slammed him back down into the chair.

Tears by this stage had started running down Harry's face,

'Stop Draco, you're drunk. Stop! Please stop. Uncle, stop!' he shrieked and he twisted to get away.

'Comon Harry,' Draco baited, not even hearing let alone registering Harry's reactions caused by his harsh ministrations. 'Are you using me? Is that it?' Draco's anger suddenly disappeared, and he sank down to the floor one his knees, and asked pitifully, 'Are you just using me? Am I just to pass your time while you sleep with other people like a _whore_?'

Now that Draco's initial temper was gone, Harry took a few calming breaths feeling more secure, but much more angry,

'A whore? You big headed bastard! You think everything's about you just because you're a Malfoy! A god damn Malfoy! Your entire family hates me! I haven't been with _anyone _and that's more than you can say! How dare you call me names and drag me out of that club?' Harry was now furious; his tears were now those of anger rather than fear. 'What about all your ex-boyfriends? Are _you _just using _me_?'

At Harry's anger, Draco's drunkenness immediately began to dissipate, and was replaced by sobriety and shock. Suddenly, the night's events sunk in and he realised his massive misjudgement. His eyes widened in horror at what he's accused Harry of; he had just been dancing, pretty innocently at that.

He knelt down in front of Harry on the sofa in a begging position, not expecting forgiveness, but desperate for it all the same; he couldn't be without Harry,

'God Harry, I'm so sorry Harry. I don't know what came over me. I-I-I was just jealous, and I had drunk too much and you know I would never- I would_ never_-hurt or cheat on-'

In the middle of Draco's sentence, the beep of the answering machine went off, and Draco's voice instructed the caller to leave a message. Draco's apology was cut short when the beep sounded and an undesirable message was left,

_'Hey, it's me Draco. Theodore. It's been a while. Yeah, I know you're probably thinking 'What's he doing calling?' but I've been thinking and sure we had our problems, but wasn't the sex great? What do you say to a no-strings attached, mad, wild, whatever adjective you want, sex session? You, me and whoever and whatever else you want, if you know what I mean. Well, see ya hot stuff, - you know where to call me to take me up on my offer. See ya soon. Toodles.'_

Draco shut his eyes tightly, praying that this was just a dream, just a nightmare he would very soon wake up from. He didn't think it was possible to have received a message with any worse content or timing. He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly up at Harry who was stock-still on the couch, looking at Draco as if he'd never seen him before.

'We've been together a month... but I don't even know you Draco, do I?' Harry asked in a small voice, as if pleading to be proved wrong.

Draco hesitated, trying to plan a reply that wouldn't implicate him further. Harry mistook his hesitation and released one more tear that trailed down his cheek, before standing up to leave, whether permanently or not, Draco didn't know but he couldn't let Harry walk out of him like this. Not because of this.

'No, Harry! I swear, I know I wasn't perfect before, but even I had higher standards and more morals than that message!' he pleaded, gesturing towards the answering machine. 'Even before I wouldn't have taken up on that offer. I love you Harry. I love _you_! No one else. I over reacted tonight, I made the worst choice possible, and I acted so irresponsibly… I know I can't make that up to you, but let me try. Please.' Wide eyes looked beseeching into green ones that held volumes of mistrust and scepticism.

Harry shut his eyes and sighed. He had a choice to make.

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

Three quarters of an hour later, Draco and Harry lay in bed together. Harry still wasn't sure whether he's made the right choice. Nearly an hour previously, Harry had sighed, smiled a small lopsided smile and gone over to Draco. Draco had nearly cried in relief, and had hugged Harry so hard some of the air had been crushed out of his lungs.

'Are you going to call him back?' Harry had asked, looking at the answering machine.

'Don't be stupid baby.' And as if to prove this, Draco had wiped the message from the phone permanently. 'Are you still going to share a bed with me?' He had asked.

Harry had smiled weakly, but at least he was making an effort which, Draco knew, was more than he deserved, 'Can I trust you?'

'100 percent.' Draco had replied with certainty.

And so it had happened that Draco had led Harry up to bed. They had changed into their night clothes, and had fallen into the mattress, Draco spooning Harry, hugging him as if he's disappear if he let go. Draco had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Harry had lain awake for a while longer. He felt insecure and insignificant, and Draco's arms didn't feel as welcoming as they normally did. With Draco asleep, Harry detangled himself from Draco's arms, and curled into a small foetal position, silent tears running down his face despite his earlier determination to not cry. If Draco had been awake, he would have heard a weak, childish voice speak into the dark room,

'Promise I'll be good uncle. You're hurting me. Don't shout… promise…good…uncle…stop. Please…please…'

HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...

**A/N: **Um, angst anyone? Yes? No? Was it OK? Chapter was long-for me. I was going to make it two, but the first half was a little too happy, and I know the story needed angst and an advance in the plot- I just find it hard sometimes to leave Happy Harry and Draco behind because I always want them to be happy. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed anyway. W00t! Got my English Lit and Psychology exam results back- 119/120 and 94/100 which are both A's so I am tres happy, especially since the English was on Poetry and 'Translations' which I though I did so bad on! Um, now I'm in Cyprus and just got another pair of Converse... I have to bid farewell to my old trusty battered pair... I miss them already. Uh, I'm typing on a lap top and the mousepad bit is really sensitive s when I type and brush the board by accident I find myself typing in the middle of a previous paragraph... it's very annoying. Well... reviews:

**Marauders-Lover- **Aw... you liked the ending? That's awesome! Lucius will meet Harry eventually.

**SnakeTalker- **Thanks for reviewing and enjoying the plot... I'm sad (yet incredibly cool) and even have a plot sheet to prevent me going off course or forgetting where I'm going.

**Xanthofile-** Yes, it's a big coincidence they're on the same bus... but it worked for my idea, so I'm glad you liked it. I shall NEVER desert this so I'm ashamed of you that you gave up hope! Sob, sob, etc.

**Midnight Ryder- **Aw, thanks so much dude! I'm telling you now, I _never _get bored of being complimented on my writing since, um, I'm not a writer. Yay- I made you like a Dominant Draco fic (personally, I can't read dominant Harry... quirks, huh:D) You rock, like, a, like a, um, rock garden!

**Lai- **Lol- you gotta be a fan of irony... it's great! Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Moi- **Glad you like the irony and think its funny... I'm afraid of making this a total angst fest. Harry and Lucius shall meet eventually and then you shall find out what happens. Muahaha... you need more? Good. My work here is done.

**Yana5- **My updates should be pretty quick for a little while. Glad you liked Harry and Lucius' 'interaction'.

**TeeDee- **Oh uh- now I need to keep impressing you or I'll be a failure... that bites! Hey- they're cheap clothes, not bad quality! Lucius' reaction will be explored in chapters to come... Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Emma- **Updates should be a lot faster for a while. Glad you thought it was funny and enjoyed the ending.

**Mistress Vamp- **Hope you don't find this fic too angsty... I try to keep it light in places (Key word: try). Uh, enjoy :D.

**Lampshadesrgreat- **Lol- lazy git! (although 9/10 times, I can't be bothered to sign in either. Whoops?) Glad you liked the chapter... good stuff to come. Yay... lots of people like irony (which is fortunate for me).

**Evilscorpian- **Aw, you love this fic? Then I love you (in a platonic way). Yeah, Lucius is a caring father... he wants the best for Draco, but sometimes, people need to make their own choices as Lucius is now finding out. Lol... continue to enjoy.

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **Lol... lots of people want that meeting of Harry and Lucius... and you will get it- eventually. Enjoy.

**Canadian Anime Princesses- **Yay! You liked. Glad you like humour, although there may be a little more angst from now on... sorry? Lol... you are a wee bit crazy... but I know what late nights can do to you! Continue reviewing, I continue writing.

**Ak-alterego- **Lol... or does Lucius know and is just pretending not to know to double bluff my readers? Or not. He doesn't know (just to clarify). Lol- those Pjs are so cool... got lots of comments... even the guys liked them. :D.

**HecateDeMort- **Thanks.

**Theflamingphoenix- **Nope...a rather mild phone call it turned out to be... no one's dead (yet... although now I could be trying to double bluff you... or maybe I'm not.) Glad you though the last part was funny, yet also believable... I do want this story to be good.

**The Ripper- **W00t W00t... you liked the bus bit? Good good! Harry is nice... glad you think so too.

**Wonderclam- **Yeah, it is pretty bad. Her memorial service was the worst since her daughter had written a speech and I think it made everyone cry. She's was such a lovely, funny person, so down to earth and all. Really? This is becoming one of your faves? Wahey... I'd better keep writing then to keep moving it up. Lets hope I don't die in a freak yachting accident (you watch Blackadder?) Aww... thanks for complimenting my writing as I try hard... when this is done, I will get it betaed or whatever.

**xhappyxpeoplex- **Yeehaw! Well, I hope you keep on enjoying each coming chapter more and more. Um, if you did jump up and down it would make me happy, so... go ahead- but watch your head.

**Chaeli.meep- **Glad you like it... and think I'm a good writer. Ah, you gotta love irony!

**Swampthang- **Sorry, Lucius and Harry won't meet, for, oh, a while. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

**Miaka- **Lol... I used a translator. I knew I should have made them speak German! At least I know German, damn it. Thanks for telling me, I'll change it later. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Shola- **Glad you liked... it makes my day when people review and say they like it. Lol, glad you like the irony in Lucius and Harry meeting. Have a nice day (as Americans say). Cheers!

**Driven to Insanity- **Cute. :D. You rock.

**Orlin- **-Big happy cheesy grin from me!- You liked? Woohoo. I was going to have them speak German (coz I can kinda speak German but I've never done French) but I figured French is more elegant... well, Harry needed his revenge, slight as it may have been. You actually laughed? That's just too cool, like, arctic cool! Lol, I understand what you meant... Lucius approves of Harry... in a sense. Well guessed who rang... can you guess what's going to happen in the rest of the story though? (God, I hope not!) Yeah, Blaise isn't a main character, but he's good for a little laugh and relief here and there. Hmm... I almost couldn't tell you were hyper, but I'm glad you like how he's written. Aw... I'm so flattered you read my fic to cheer you up. I love you! (in a possible platonic way).

**Idamonae- **Lol, yep... those are my favourite films... they're so great! You clearly have good taste in films! I actually think on the that Shawshank was voted the 5th best film of all time. It deserves it... although I think Lord of the Rings beat it, and I HATE Lord of the Rings films with a passion (so sorry if you like them... they're well made, well done, well acted, I just hate them!) I think crying is completely the best pain relief in the world... I know I'd cry. Glad you like... I'll get this story betaed and corrected after it's all completed if I can find someone gullible enough to do it for me.

**Ura-hd- **I love irony... to the extent I'll include it in my stories. Possible name a character 'Irony'? Nah. I like caring Lucius too... and then I read canon and weep. Oh well. Well, Harry tried to refuse the money, and Draco's rich enough; it's a multi billion company his dad owns. And Draco likes to spoil people. And Harry only spent 100 of it. Harry doesn't have very much money- he works in a café, and Draco has so many spare rooms, it's not like Harry's taking up needed space. Um, yeah, that's my justification. Glad you like Blaise. Thanks for reviewing... you make my day.

**Lena- **Yep, here I am. Glad you never lost faith, even though it's been... uh... a long time. I know exactly what you mean... you find a good story, get all excited, then you never ever find out the ending (ever read the Warlock on fanfiction? It's awesome, got up to chapter 6, then stopped... I was devastated!) Lol... I could listen to you compliment me all day. Yes, the famous 'writer's block' or 'the muse' is particularly irritating for me when authors use that as an excuse... I don't give a damn!... get your muse back or else don't post unless you're sure you'll continue! To be honest, since this story is basically completely planned out, I don't get writers block or a loss of 'muse'... I just need the internet and some time. Glad you can imagine a reaction between Lucius and Harry. I love it when people offer their seat to old/pregnant/etc people... it restores my faith in humanity

**Riku-Paupue-Sora- **Lol... I'm feeling the long review! Lol... wow, guilt tripping now. Sorry I kept you up, but on the other hand, really glad you read the story. You really laughed out loud during my fic? Now that is a compliment and a half! (Sorry I made you walk all the way to the bathroom though. Would you have disturbed someone in your bedroom if you'd laughed there?) Lol, the famous 'Dun Dun DUH'... gotta love it... sorry I haven't written any other stories though. I have a 3 chapter story idea I may get out after this, then I don't have a clue what else to write. Yeah, 'goth' and 'punk are _not _the same... I have a lot of goth, punk, preppy, popular, smart and funny groups of friends and they are all distinctly different people in the way they dress and act. Um, you rock anyway.

**BratPrincess-187- **I think I may just have fainted... you reviewing my story is the ultimate compliment! Aw... I made your day? Well, that doesn't even come close to all the days you've made for me by updating your stories (especially Infatuations... I've reviewed that before and I love it! Update that soon!) Lol, it's kinda Shakespearean to have characters meet but not meet and I like that idea. Lol... my point exactly... some people told me in reviews that Draco would have turned Harry away when he told the truth and then they tell me to keep writing. I mean, what would I write if I had done that? Uh, Draco told Harry to take a hike, Harry was devastated and moved to Tibet to live out the rest of his life...as a goat. The end. Whoah- get off your knees... I'm not worth it... but you are. Hell, I'd send you Harry in a box if you'd update. I'm so (x infinity + 1) happy that you liked the story. Cloud 9 really exists!

**Burnt Reflections- **Best for last, eh? I have a few chapters already written so some updates may be quick (although I think you may need some cough drops... bit of a cold you seem to have going on there). Ai... the wonders of spell checker, but don't worry because eye fink spell cheque is were king. I like dramatic irony too; I'm a big fan of Shakespeare. I love Converse... so comfortable... I just threw my beloved battered pair out for a new pair today. Lol, I don't get chocolate for Easter any more... I got Converse, perfume, a leather bracelet and some other bits and bobs. Although, rather than chocolate, I have been eating a lot of Marmite recently... you either Love it or you Hate it. You're in 12 Angry Men... that's sooooo cool! It's my 3rd fave film (after Shawshank and Green Mile) and I love it. I love acting too... I was just in the pantomime –Dracula: the Panto- and it was sooo fun and relaxed. Ah, yelling is always fun... good luck in it! Careful with that caps lock though, fun as it may be. Lol... so glad you liked the bus scene... keep reviewing.


	13. Mistakes and Mishaps

**Lowly Beginnings**

** DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et al. belongs to JK Rowling **

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

**AN:** Hey. There will be some 'Mature Content' in this chapter, so don't read if you don't like. I won't appreciate flames from homophobes or bigots since you'd have known by the start of the story if you didn't want to continue, so don't read 13 chapters into it then complain about a little D/H! (aka, don't report me please). Hehe… I wrote some of this chapter whilst completely drunk! It was cool the next day to read what I'd written the night before- I kept some of it in but removed all the spelling and grammar mistakes. Well, Coleridge wrote his poems on opium… uh, enjoy anyway.

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

**Chapter 13: Mistakes and Mishaps **

The next morning when Harry awake, with dried tear tracks down his face, he rolled out of the bed causing Draco to stir but not wake. He took a quick shower, and then went to the phone.

He hadn't contacted Hermione or Ron all summer. He knew that both of them were planning to meet up in Europe at one point during the holiday- sometime this week in Greece- and he was hoping he'd catch them together now; he'd like both of their view points about his situation. He dialled the number Ron had given him, and it rang for almost a minute without response. Harry was just about to give up when,

'Hello?' came Ron's voice.

'Hey Ron.' Harry grinned happily. He'd forgotten how much he missed his friends. 'What took so long? Oh, is Hermione there too?' he asked as he heard a female voice in the background.

'Yeah dude, that's Hermione. And we were out at the pool, we just came back when we heard the phone ringing. So, what's up? How's work? Any cute guys?' He teased.

'Well, work's great. It's fun, brings in enough money…' Harry trailed off.

'What aren't you telling me Harry?' said Ron suspiciously. He knew Harry too well.

'I moved in with Draco Malfoy.' Harry blurted out in one mouthful.

'W-wh-WHAT?' came Ron's voice down the phone. 'Our teacher? What the hell were you thinking?'

'Uh… he's only a couple of years older than us- not exactly a teacher. And he helped me a lot this holiday.' Harry replied nervously. He wanted his friends to accept Draco… it would make he himself much more happy around Draco, especially since he felt a little separated from him after last night.

'What sort of help?' Ron asked slowly. Ron was protective of Harry as if he was a little brother, and anyone that helped Harry was generally all right in his books.

'Well- he stopped a gang from raping me for one-'

'WHAT?' Ron shouted. 'What the hell were you doing out at night alone?'

'It was only 9 O'clock.' Said Harry, 'And I was walking back from work and this group cornered me. Then Draco arrived in his car…' Harry said, remembering the relief he had felt at that moment. That was when he had first fallen in love with him, he thought to himself, before thinking _'Love?' _He wasn't in love was he? Then he sighed, and admitted to himself, that maybe he was. He certainly couldn't picture a world without Draco. Sure they'd have their fights, like last night, but what relationship didn't? Suddenly, Harry felt a lot lighter.

Ron had been silent for a while, before,

'If he makes you happy Harry, then I guess…' he left the rest unsaid, and Harry was happy. 'But if he hurts you, I'll come over there and kick the sh-'

'He would never purposefully hurt me Ron.' Harry interrupted Ron's tirade.

'All right Har,' Ron acknowledged affectionately with Harry's nick name. 'As long as you're happy. Wait, Hermione's trying to pull the phone away from m-'

Once again, Ron was cut off as Hermione's voice came on. She sounded slightly breathless and Harry could guess that Ron was chasing her around the room for the phone judging by the background noises.

'Hey Harry baby…' There was the sound of someone falling with an 'Oomph' and Harry could assume that was Ron. 'What's this I hear about you dating that hot dish we had for a teacher?'

'You hear right 'Mione.' Laughed Harry.

'You're happy?' she asked. Harry affirmed. 'You're safe?' she asked and Harry agreed again. 'It's long term?' she asked and Harry gave a vigorous nod before realising she couldn't see him and answering in the affirmative instead. 'You're having sex?' She asked. Harry was about to answer, before he processed the question, and laughed,

''Mione! I can't believe you just asked that!'

She laughed too, 'It was worth a try. I was just wondering… you haven't done it before and I want you to be safe.'

'I will be when we do it.' Harry said positively.

'_When_. Not _If_? You must be pretty hung up on this guy. Just be careful.'

Harry blushed. He hadn't realised his slip,

'You know what 'Mione,' he said softly, not really wanting to admit it out loud, especially since he really truly meant it, 'I think I may be in love with him.'

'Oh Harry!' Hermione squealed. 'Really?'

'Really, really.' Harry confirmed with a small smile now it was out in the open. 'But we had an argument last night, and I don't know- but- but he just reminded me of my Uncle for a minute-'

'Oh Harry.' Said Hermione in concern. 'I'm sure it was nothing. He would never purposefully hurt you?'

'No, Never!' Harry replied. 'He was just a little drunk and jealous. But we worked it out, and I can't imagine life without him now.' Said Harry confused. He wasn't sure how much he felt he trusted Draco at the moment. Sure Draco had been drunk, and he had been a bit of a wild party animal until not that long ago... but he had scared Harry! Maybe they just needed to work things out... Harry knew he would do anything to makes things perfect once more with Draco. And Draco had said he'd never do anything like that again. So... it would all be okay; he didn't fully trust Draco at the moment, but his trust could be won back.

'Then you're definitely in love Harry.' Hermione said, ever the voice of reason, cutting back into Harry's thoughts. 'Every couple argues… look at me and Ron.' She said.

'Oi!' came Ron's indignant voice in the background.

'I'm just glad you're happy Harry.' Harry could almost hear Hermione smiling. 'Who ever thought you would grow up like this? I still remember when you were new to the school and you got assigned to the school play, but forgot your lines and so did an Irish jig instead- the audience thought it was hilarious, but I seem to recall a weeks worth of detentions. You'll go down in Hogwarts History.' They both laughed. Hermione couldn't explain why she felt the need to reminisce but Harry understood her sentiment. They had been best friends for years; they'd watched each other grow and mature, they'd seen each other's mistakes, their tears and their smiles. No matter what, they'd always be his best friends. And they were happy that Harry had finally found someone to love.

'All right then 'Mione. Say bye to Ron for me. You two have fun- but not too much fun…' Harry finished the conversation with a cheeky grin, hanging up before Hermione could protest, with a final, 'Love you guys!'

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

Harry was sitting cross legged on the sofa later that afternoon watching a documentary on the War, whilst Draco was at work. They hadn't had time to speak much that morning once Draco had woken as Draco had to leave, but Draco had given him a smouldering kiss goodbye and Harry immediately forgave the previous nights actions, all his doubts being pushed to the back of his mind; after all, it was a one off. He'd just make sure Draco didn't drink as much again.

Suddenly, without any warning, he felt hands clasp round his head, covering his eyes. He screamed and started to struggle, before he heard Draco's voice,

'Guess who?' He said.

'Draco, you arse. You scared me! I didn't hear you come in!' Harry cried.

'I was quiet.' Draco said slyly. Harry scowled, still not able to see Draco as his eyes were still covered. 'I bought you something…' Draco said enticingly.

Harry tried to resist the temptation to ask 'What?' and act nonchalant and uncaring, but found he couldn't. Instead, like a little kid, he started bouncing up and down on the sofa,

'What'd you get me?' he asked. He felt something being placed on his lap, and then his eyes were uncovered.

He immediately looked down at what was in his lap, then back at Draco, eyes widening and his grin increasing,

'CHOCOLATE!' He squealed. 'My favourites. How did you know?'

'I asked Blaise. You mentioned it to him once.' Draco replied smugly. Then he sobered, 'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night again. I shouldn't have drank so much.'

'Forgiven.' Harry stated, kissing Draco on the nose. Draco watched apprehensively as Harry opened the box of chocolates and pulled one out and popping it into his mouth.

'What?' said Harry nervously, watching Draco watching him. He swallowed his chocolate. 'Do I have something in my teeth?'

Draco shook his head innocently. Harry frowned, before reaching into the box for another chocolate. Suddenly, he felt something cold and hard in the box- something that wasn't chocolate. He peered curiously into the box and his eyes widened comically. He pulled out a beautiful silver ring that had a thin green band of emerald set in the silver.

'It's gorgeous…' He breathed, breathless from the touching gesture. 'It's honestly gorgeous.'

'Like you.' Draco informed Harry sincerely. 'It's a promise ring... for our one month anniversary. You know what they are, right?'

Harry nodded, taken aback slightly, before allowing Draco to take the ring and slip it onto his finger. It fit perfectly, and looked stunning- simple, elegant- stunning.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered. 'I don't know what to say… I haven't got you anything.'

'You don't need to... I like buying things, especially for you.' Draco enlightened Harry.

This was followed by what could be termed a 'make up snog session'. Draco invaded Harry's mouth and Harry surrendered to the action, moaning into it.

Draco lay down on the couch, pulling Harry's lighter frame on top of him and gazed intensely into his eyes,

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Harry said back.

'Do you really mean that Harry?' Draco asked, looking searchingly into Draco's eyes. 'You said it before, but it seemed like you were saying it just because I said it to you first. I don't want a façade Harry. I want a relationship.' He said seriously with intent.

Harry smiled. When he had said it before, after telling Draco his secrets, he had partially said it out of love, but also because Draco had said it to him. Now though, as proven with his conversation with Ron and Hermione earlier, he meant it whole heartedly. If they could survive their first argument, they could survive anything. And Harry was willing to stand by Draco through thick and thin.

**Mature Content Starts Here**

'I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.' Harry smiled and Draco relaxed, pulling Harry down for another searing, flaming kiss. The pressure of the ring on Harry's finger made him feel slightly guilty again that he had nothing to offer Draco. But then he realised, he did have something. Something he could only give willingly. His love. And it was this that prompted him to do something he had never done before.

Whilst still entwining his tongue with Draco's, he allowed his fingers to trail down Draco's chest and rest on his zipper. He gave it a little tug, and Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's. He looked down from where Harry's hand rested on the growing bulge in his pants, to Harry's face. Harry looked timid as if he would be rejected, but he also had an expression of complete devotion on his pretty face.

'Are you sure you want to Harry? You don't have to.' Draco said, not wanting Harry to stop, but not wanting Harry to do anything he would regret later. He was willing to wait.

'I'm sure.' And Harry kissed Draco again, before undoing the zip and pulling down the trousers and boxers that Draco was wearing, freeing his erection.

He knelt between Draco's legs, and leant in towards Draco's length. He let his breath tease it, and Draco shifted in exquisite agony.

Harry ran one finger curiously up the side of Draco's leg, up towards his crotch. He lightly fondled Draco's balls, before running his index along the entire length of Draco's cock,

'Stop fucking teasing Harry.' Groaned Draco breathlessly, from the top of the sofa. Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco, then grinned before enveloping his mouth around Draco. Draco bucked, trying to create friction. Harry deep throated him without choking, and Draco wound his fingers into Harry's soft hair, trying to pull Harry closer, and push himself deeper into Harry's throat.

Harry hummed gently, causing Draco to become harder than he had ever been before. God, he could barely believe this was Harry's first time doing this. He was a natural… perhaps Josh had been right in the car the day before. He quickly removed the thought of Josh, not wanting to be thinking about him when he had Harry here giving him exactly what he wanted.

Finally, his senses went into overload, and Harry sucking wantonly made him come, hard and fast into Harry's mouth. Cliché though it may be, Harry swallowed everything. He pulled Draco's trousers back up as if to preserve his modesty, then he lay beside Draco and allowed himself to be hugged,

'You, Harry, are… amazing.' Draco said simply, unable to string together a sentence any longer than that. 'Do you want me to-?'

'No.' Replied Harry. 'I'm happy if you're happy… I don't think- I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Later.' Draco couldn't quite understand this logic, but shrugged. He was very happy, and if that made Harry very happy, then all the better.

He drew Harry close to him, and Harry entwined his legs around Draco's and they slept together peacefully.

**Mature Content Ends Here **

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

After the weekend, Harry was working at the café as usual. It was morning time, and Blaise was there, munching on a bacon buttie as per usual,

'So Harry…' Blaise started with a cheeky grin. 'I hear you and Draco are properly serious now?'

'Yep.' Harry said proudly, smiling at Blaise, before wrinkling his nose, 'You have bacon stuck in your teeth…ew.'

'I'm saving it for later.' Blaise smirked, before removing it.

'Don't eat it all at once.' Harry teased, as Blaise wiped his fingers on a napkin.

'Shut up mop head.' Blaise replied.

'What is it with you and Draco calling me mop head? It's not really that bad… is it?' Harry asked doubtfully, self-consciously feeling his hair.

'I'll let you be the judge of that.' Said Blaise. Personally, he liked Harry's hair and it always amused him to see the impeccably groomed Draco next to Harry, but it _was _fun to tease Harry. 'All right, I need to go to the toilet and wash my hands. Be back in a minute.'

As Blaise departed for the loo, Josh came out from the kitchens. He walked over to where Harry was sitting, since there were no other customers in the café yet,

'Hey Harry? Where did you disappear to at the club? I missed you.' He said seductively.

Harry frowned. Ever since Draco had informed him of Josh's behaviour around him, he too noticed it now. Did Josh really fancy him?

'Uh, Draco got a little drunk and we went home.' Harry laughed, trying to be casual with Josh.

Josh looked at Harry, and Harry suddenly realised what that look was. _He's jealous! _thought Harry. _Because I went home with Draco. Oh. _

Harry picked up the empty plate and cup Blaise had left behind, and put them on a tray about to take them to the kitchen. He really wanted to keep away from Josh; he didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

As he walked away, Josh grabbed his wrist and twisted Harry around so that Harry face was pressed into Josh's chest, the plate crushed between them,

'Why don't you want me Harry?' Josh asked, suddenly angry- a stark contrast to his previously placid demeanour. 'Malfoy's a god damn stuck up shit! We'd be so much better together- why don't you fucking see that?'

Harry panicked and tried to pull away, dropping the plate where it shattered on the floor, causing Blaise to come running from the toilet. He stood slightly concealed in the shadows behind a potted plant as he looked in horror and anger at the scene before him.

'Let go!' Harry cried, upset.

'I don't think so!' Josh snarled and harshly pressed his lips to Harry's so hard it was bruising. Harry refused to respond but he couldn't do anything, being smaller and in shock at having himself invaded by someone other than Draco,

'Get the FUCK off him!' screamed Blaise, coming out of the shadows, physically pulling Josh off Harry. Harry was standing, astounded at what had just happened.

When he processed what had just occurred , he drew back a fist and punched Josh in the face; although normally not violent, he was furious at Josh for kissing him and furious at himself,

'I have a boyfriend, Josh! I thought you were my friend!' Harry screamed, Blaise restraining Harry from doing anything he'd regret- Josh's nose was already bleeding- although he himself too felt the need to hurt Josh. Draco was his best friend and Harry- well, Harry was Harry.

Harry calmed down, breathing heavily, before throwing off his apron,

'I _quit_!' He announced vehemently. He glared at Josh before leaving the café with Blaise in tow, kicking at a bunch of flowers that were on the floor. Blaise looked backwards when he reached the door, and drew his finger across his throat, with a parting threat.

'Stay away from Harry, Josh, or Draco will make life so difficult for you it won't even be funny!'

Josh smirked, blood running down from his nose, as both Harry and Blaise left the building. He may not have a chance with Harry anymore, but at least he'd ruined things for Harry and Draco. Unlike the other two, he was the only one who had seen Draco enter the café earlier with a large bouquet of lilies and radiant smile on his face. That was, of course, when he had kissed Harry. No one had seen the completely crushed look on Draco's face as he saw what looked like Harry participating in a steamy kiss with Josh. No one had seen Draco drop the flowers. No one had seen Draco leave the café completely crestfallen and betrayed. No one but Josh. And he smiled.

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

Harry stood on the door step of Draco and his house nearly 2 hours later; he had stopped off at Blaise's house first to talk and give him a chance to calm down. He had decided not to tell Draco about the kiss with Blaise's agreement ('Keep it quiet Harry because I'm telling you now Harry, Draco'd turn Josh's entrails into ex-trails if he found out!'). After all, he'd quit work and he never needed to see Josh again so why bother Draco?

He inserted his own key into the door and opened it. The house was silent- that was odd. Draco should be home now and normally he had music playing… after their sexual exploit during the weekend, Draco had been extra caring to him. Often they would dance together in the living room, or snuggle up together on the couch or in bed. Anything to show Harry that he cared.

Harry made his way into the lounge and stopped dead when he saw Draco sitting slumped in the armchair. He was about to run over to him, when Draco groggily lifted his head, and Harry then saw the near empty whiskey bottle clenched in Draco's hand.

'Draco? Have you been drinking?' Harry asked cautiously, taking another step closer to Draco. 'You said you wouldn't drink again.' He frowned.

'Soooo?' Draco slurred. 'If you can do what you want, I can do what I want!' He drawled adamantly.

'You're drunk Draco.' Harry stated. 'I don't like you drunk…' Harry said weakly as Draco came stood up and walked- remarkably accurately for one so drunk- towards Harry. 'I'm just going to go upstairs now Draco. I don't know why you're drunk but we only fight and argue when you're drunk.' Harry turned to leave when Draco stepped in front of him.

'I saw you Harry. Last time at the club- ha! I can't believe I let you talk me into believing you were _just _dancing! You in your little punk clothes acting all innocent… it's a nice act. I fell for it.'

'What are you on?' Harry asked Draco, although now he had the sinking feeling he knew.

'At the café Harry! I SAW you! I fucking saw you! Kissing him like a slut!' Draco screamed spraying spit in Harry's face. Draco didn't feel so drunk now- he was able to function properly but his mind was still reeling. He was numb and betrayed. But mainly betrayed.

'God Draco, it's not what it seems!' Harry protested desperately. This was not how he had imagined this conversation going- not that he had planned on this conversation occurring at all. 'Ppfff…' he breathed out and up, causing his hair that fell across his face to blow upwards out of his eyes. 'Flaming hell!' he swore, wondering how to word it, before deciding on the simplest way. 'Josh kissed _me_. If you'd stayed, you would have seen me hit him! I told him to get off me… I was just as angry and upset too- I should have listened to you Draco.' Harry finished sadly. 'And I should have told you straight away rather than trying to avoid it.'

Draco made to look into Harry's eyes, hearing the sincerity, but then a little voice in his said, _Look into his eyes and you'll believe his lies. Like last time. _

Suddenly, Harry stopped being a person, and he became an object. A target. Draco took a swing at Harry head, furious at Harry for lying to him. His reflexes were crystal despite the alcohol he had consumed not half an hour before, but his mind was buzzing. He felt if he just calmed down he'd be able to think rationally, but if he calmed down, he'd believe more of Harry's lies and he couldn't… he just couldn't.

Harry's eyes widened but his martial arts training kicked in, and he ducked and rolled.

He stood and straightened up, holding his palms outwards as a peace gesture,

'Draco. Think about what you're doing. Calm down. It's me! I'm not lying, I _swear _to you!' Harry panted whilst trying to dodge Draco who kept coming at him.

Draco didn't even hear Harry. He couldn't even recognise Harry… in fact, he wasn't sure what he was doing… just he knew he had to hit the moving coloured blob… if only it wasn't moving so fast. Finally, after what seemed forever, he hit it.

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

Harry ducked and swerved Draco's fists, avoiding any contact. He didn't want to try fighting Draco- he didn't want to hurt him… he cared about him too much. But why was he doing this? Draco _knew _Harry wouldn't cheat on him. Draco _promised _that he wouldn't get drunk like that again. Draco _swore _he'd protect Harry!

Suddenly, when Harry was lost in distressed thought, he didn't duck fast enough and Draco's fist came towards his face. It was a clumsy punch, more of a slap. It didn't hurt so much but it was enough to knock Harry to the floor.

From his position on the floor, Harry looked up at Draco who was standing in shock looking down at Harry. Harry held his hand to his cheek where a red mark was evident. Draco had hit him! He was just like his uncle! Draco had said he loved him, he'd said he'd look after Harry, and he'd turned out just like his uncle. This kept replaying in Harry's mind for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds.

Harry, sprawled with his legs out on the floor backed away from Draco's towering frame, his elbows supporting his weight. Draco's eyes were now unreadable, just looking down at Harry. Suddenly, Harry leapt up and sprinted upstairs and Draco heard a door slamming.

He sat down heavily on the chair. Hopefully Harry was going to pack and leave. Draco didn't know if he could look at Harry ever again, especially not now. He cheated on him. He felt sober now and therefore Harry's betrayal hit him full force.

Without warning, a phone rang, jolting Draco harshly from his self pitying. Draco looked at the phone. He couldn't be bothered to answer it now; he didn't think he'd ever felt this lousy and hurt.

After a few rings, the answering machine toned, and Blaise's voice came on,

_'Clearly you're not in, but I've gotta tell you something important. I didn't want to tell you, but I reconsidered and felt you had the right to know.'_

Draco sat up a little straighter to pay attention to what Blaise was saying.

'_Josh doesn't stand a chance with Harry now; he tried kissing him at the café earlier and Harry completely blew him off. I don't think I've seen Harry that angry- gave Josh a bloody nose. He's got a nice right hook by the way. Harry gave him a massive telling off and then quit. Just threw his apron off right there in the middle of the room and stormed out. You would've been proud seeing him there Draco. So I don't think Josh'll be causing any more problems… you're lucky you have a guy like Harry. See ya later dude.'_

As the message had played out, Draco felt both his jaw and his heart sink. Oh, SHIT! What had he done?

HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...HP...HP... HP...HP...

**AN:** I know Draco got drunk again and hurt Harry, but he messed up! You'd think that after the last time he would have learned... but alcohol does do weird stuff to you. Also, is anyone willing to translate this into German since some people want to read it in German and my German, is, uh, shall we say, limited... I can direct you to the post office though, as long as the post office is on the first right or left. Anyway, onto reviews- let it be known that I still appreciate every single one!

**Andromeda Malfoy-Potter- **Yay, glad you liked. No, Harry wasn't raped as a child, just abused mentally and physically.

**Caz- **Aw, thanks. Glad you think it's original... I'm trying to keep it different. :D

**Xanthofile- **Lol... and now things have just got even worse... whoopsidaisie? Whipping? Harry and Draco? Sounds a bit kinky though. Um, I hope you feel my updates are worth the wait.

**Ice- **Don't like sadness? Oh... um... won't like this chapter then. Glad you're enjoying though.

**Haily Black- **Deine Englisch ist (viel) besser als/dann meine Deutsch. Es ist sehr gut das sie finde mein fic schon. :D Um...mein Fruend ist Deutsch und wann sie haben freie Zeit (in der Zunkunft... in einen oder zweiten Monaten) sie will die Fic auf Deutsch schrieben. Kann sie verstehe das/ Danke.

**Emma- **Sad... but it may get sadder. Chapter 14 is a little better.

**Ura-hd- **Well, he was drunk... my friend gets really violent when drunk, he's hit me before... it's actually kinda scary. So maybe it's not so weird that he lost it and got angry. Um, Harry was having flashbacks to his childhood... well, Draco's just made his mistake worse... but it will get better. Thanks for reviewing.

**Quardgurl123- **Lol... they're having a lot of problems now... but hopefully once/if this clears up, their only problems will be from, uh, outside sources.

**Rhalkha- **Aw... that's a compliment and a half! Well, here I am updating... glad you like it!

**Driven to Insanity- **Lol... don't slap Draco, you'll ruin his looks! Then I'd have to redo all my chapters with a bruised Draco! Well, that's Josh for you... he's a bit of a dickhead. Lol.. my holiday is great... I find myself sleeping late though to avoid the heat of the day and staying up till, like, 6am. Ah, I hate mornings anyway. Hope you enjoy your holiday in April!

**Wiccan-One- **Lol... you are wonderful! I like the way you summed the chapter up: Angst, Fluff, Drunkenness, Sobriety and pleading. So glad you liked it all... I know this chapter was angsty too, and they're having problems, but when/if they make up, they'll be stronger than before. Right? Um... please feel sorry for Draco... just a little. But Harry's my baby! Um... I think my next chapters are all shorter... sorry. But at least they're coming out. That's the attitude!

**Chaeli.meep.- **Aw... if you review so quickly, then it makes my day 150 better too! Yeah, Draco has been a bit (a _lot_) stupid but we all make mistakes... although not always twice. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing again.

**Moi- **Yes, surprisingly quick updates are my key to keeping readers interested... then I disappear for a month back to school, then I'm back again with updates. Glad you agree that we all need some angst. Lets hope you consider the rest of my chapters to be well written... I always worry since the only long bits of writing I do in school are either biology essays or critical analysis of books or poetry for English Lit... not exactly story telling time. Oh well, I think I may be improving.

**Trickymidnightdreamer- **I look forward to reviews so it works both ways :D. Um... Harry will be a little sadder... whoopsie. But I like happy Harry and Draco too... it's hard for me to hurt Harry. But you gotta be cruel to be kind. Aw, I love it! Harry'll meet Draco's parents in a later chaper... possibly chapter 17 or 18.

**Delly- **Lol... foreign languages... impressive! Nope, you haven't mentioned Harry's too cute in this... and if you have, well, Harry can never be too cute. Sexy Draco is always hot too. It's nice that you don't find anything noticeably wrong with my spelling and grammar and all, since that's my, 'Uh oh' point. Well, if it's your life at stake, I suppose I could consider continuing writing...

**TeeDee- **Yes... it tore at me to write Draco being a bastard... but this will be the last time, I promise... maybe. If I feel like it. Um... but I'm also glad you love Draco being a bastard, you split personality person. Yes, fears will need to be eased away. His uncle still scares Harry even though he's locked away... and Draco is meant to be relieving these fears, but at the moment... he's uh, failing? Enjoy your lunch.

**MyOriginalIntent- **Wow... that was dramatic... yet also disturbingly violent. Noo... don't punish Draco... work with him to make him a better person! Ah, bless.

**Dreamerswaking- **I promise I will update soon. Happy? Glad you think it's awesome (I've really gotta stop using that word since I use it way too often in this story and real life... damn!). You'll just have to wait and see how things pan out.

**HecateDeMort- **Thanks :D Again.

**Mistress Vamp- **Yeehaw! Yes, Draco is stupid for getting drunk, but as you can see, he's gone and done it again this chapter. Well, he did use to be a party animal. But fear not, they will make their way through this together ...if I decide I want to...

**Yana5- **Um... Draco has... uh... messed up. Bad. You'll see next chapter if he's helped. Or not. Dum Dum Duh... the plot thickens a wee bit... kinda like my cheese sauce, but that's not actually intentional.

**Canadian Anime Princesses- **Well... you could be flaming which means that you wouldn't like what I write... but screw that since you're cool and leaving me nice reviews. Lol... I love parties... I think New Year was great (7am I came in) and Prom is soon... so wahey! Late is good.

**High D- **Lol... I absolutely adore the RSC too- I saw the complete works of Shakespeare (but my sisters seen the Shakespeare one, the history of America and the complete works of God one too)... they're soooooo funny, I would go see them again in a heartbeat. And one of them's cute which doesn't hurt either! They wear Converse too which is always a plus point for me. But they're just too awesome for words! You must go see them! Lol... thanks for the review though!

**Shola- **Well, drunkenness is always a bad thing where Draco is concerned for me. But he had a 'valid' reason for getting drunk (kinda). Lol, hugs, peace and nitric acid!

**Lyra Skywalker- **Um... sad Harry and Draco? Where? Whoops?

**Dragon-Malfoy- **If I cheered the story up, then uh... it would get boring. It _will _get happier soon though. I think chapters 14 and 15 are pretty angst free. :D Thanks for reviewing.

**Lalo- **Whay... it's cool you like the double perspective bus scene... I actually kinda enjoyed writing it... I really just wanted a little irony in, and also, I wanted to show that Lucius isn't cold hearted. He's a caring father. And he will meet Harry eventually. Yeah, I LOVE Remus and Sirius, but they just didn't fit into my story, so, uh, I killed them. I wanted Harry to be alone... and also, they would have adopted him as a child otherwise if they were alive I guess. Faith in me is always good... as otherwise I'll sulk. Not a pretty sight. I've never heard of the D/H Slash Awards, and I'd never get there, but it's an amazing compliment, so thanks! You're awesome like a hole in the head!

**Midnight Ryder- **Yeah, well, years of abuse would leave you scarred. Well, technically, in my story, Josh is Voldemort (Tom Josh Marvolo Riddle) and not just related to him... it's just his father is called Tom Riddle too (as in the books, Voldermort was named after his father). But yeah, Josh isn't a cool dude! Glad you like Blaise... I'm very fond of him... he's kinda a mix of some of my friends and me. Yes, Draco is treading on very thin ice as far as Harry is concerned. Uh... a rock garden was the only simile/metaphor I could think of because I'm just that damn cool... lol. Ahh... the magic question... Marmite is a spread that is composed mainly of yeast and salt, is dark brown/black in colour, and the advert for it has the slogan 'You either Love it or you Hate it.' I love it! The advised serving size is 4g per slice of bread... most people find this fine... I feel the need to smother my bread/toast in Marmite and eat it. It kinda burns your mouth but I love it so much especially with bacon and lettuce on a Marmite roll... possibly with a little Brown Sauce. That, my friend, is paradise.

**Harial- **Thanks for the review... it actually is really helpful. I checked, and found I used 'whilst' 6 or 7 times in that chapter so I've rectified that now. Cheers. Well, I look on the bright side and consider myself privileged that your colleagues read it... but where the hell do you work that allows you to skive off and read/socialise... sounds like my kinda work place! Uh, Harry actually does have offers to Universities... in chapter 2 and 4 it mentions them going off to a Uni that has accommodation and I kinda assumed you would know it was full scholarship (since he's Valedictorian), but I've added that in, in chapter 2 to clarify it's a full scholarship. That means he's all sorted for September when school starts but for the summer, he needs money and a place to stay... he doesn't need to make plans for Uni since they're already made... he just needs to turn up with his stuff in September (at least that's how it works in the UK). Lucius Malfoy didn't actually do a background check... the police files were faxed over from England from the police department- for a reason I won't disclose since it comes into play later- which means they only cover Harry's life up to 12 when he was released from Juvenile. They wouldn't contain his academic success. Lucius Malfoy can't really do a normal background check on Harry as the only records he has are police, school, and orphanage ones; these would all be private, and Lucius Malfoy is an honest man... powerful, but still an honest business man. He doesn't abuse his power by paying people to steal these files. I kinda hope that this clears some aspects up in a reasonable way. Thanks so much for the review though... I find it _very_ useful to correct things I've missed, or not thought of. And I'm so glad you're putting me on Author Alert... that's cool. Hope you continue to read and enjoy. Cheerio.

**Wonderclam- **See! I told you all that my updates would be faster for a while. Yeah, it was stupid, but angst was necessary and drunkenness can do weird stuff to you... I have friends that get violent when drunk, others that pass out, others that get funny and others that get plain horny. And Draco did use to be a party animal. Lol... I don't care if you need a life... you're too damn cool coz my story is in your top five! That requires a rockin' dance! W00t! You should watch Blackadder... it is possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen (along with Father Ted, Yes Minister, Monty Python, Dad's Army and Fawlty Towers). Aw.. that's sweet that you didn't realise this was un-baeted... makes me feel I've achieved something. Lol... I always put off assignments till the very last day... good luck with your assignment though. I generally dislike poetry muchly.. except war poetry or funny poems/limericks. I like poetry that sounds good but is easily understood- none of this crappy messing around with words. Nooo... Marmite is a brown/black substance made mainly from yeast and salt and (as the advert says) 'You either love it or you hate it.' The suggested serving size is 4g p/slice of bread. I think I must use 10x that and I eat it from the jar... full of iron though. That's good for females. For me, heaven is a roll, smothered in marmite, with some bacon, some lettuce and some brown sauce sandwiches in. Bliss! You should try it...

**Lena- **A little shake here and there never hurt anyone. But this chapter may. Well, you have to work at relationships, but yeah, Draco messed up! When/if they make up, I'm sure their love will be stronger... possibly... dum dum duh. I'm trying to mislead you a little now so as not to give too much away. But it is hard leaving happy Harry and Draco behind... my fingers keep going to the wrong keys to spell things like F-L-U-F-F instead of A-N-G-S-T and I have to stop myself. Aw... romance is great. Lol... thanks for the compliment on my grades... the best thing is I did no revision. My friends say that's my most annoying trait; doing no work and getting good grades. Lol, I must have conned the examiner somehow. I'm trying really hard this year though because I want to apply for Oxford or Cambridge Uni and I need to have that application sent off before October this year even though I still need to complete the next year of school, take a GAP year first, then go to Uni September 2007. But I'm doing loads of extra curricular stuff though to improve my chances; the pantomime, 2 instruments and touring with the band, the Duke of Edinburgh Silver (that's like 6 months of sport, 6 months of a community service, 6 months of a skill then you have to plan and hike a 3 day expedition), I play on the hockey team, I go to the gym, I took an IT course, Model European Parliament (including a trip to Paris), the Dutch exchange trip, and I'm always out doing stuff with friends like the cinema, bowling, talking, and stuff and now I'm rambling because I'm nervous because I need to write a personal statement for universities to hand in to my head of year after the holidays and I don't know where to start. –Cries loudly-

**BratPrincess-187- **Aw... I love you in a totally platonic way! Maybe. Lol, so glad I make you smile... how about we work this both ways... you update and make me smile big and cheesily, and I update and make you smile? Lol... it's little things like people updating that make my day perfect... I'm actually loving life at the moment; I'm doing well in school (I was new in September there), I've loads of friends, I've been asked to prom my 3 guys, I do loads of extra curricular and social stuff, I've been eating healthily, I'm in Cyrpus in the sun and you're going to be updating soon... life could not be better. You're the little thing at the end of a good day; the chocolate sauce on a chocolate ice cream so to speak. But I'm just so glad you like my story! Whay... you printed it out (even though it was just coz you didn't have time)... that just makes it seem real to me for some reason (although, in our school library, it sucks because you have printer credit so you can only print a little, and they monitor what you print). Lol, yeah, drunk/jerk Draco is not cool and this chapter was just another example of that... angst and drama do rule... I love your stories with them... I even kinda started this story because of your Love Forbidden and also Some Kind of Feeling. No, Harry won't be able to trust Draco as much so they're going to have to work hard. Ah, I love to hate Josh too... he's just a dick head... but he is necessary. I know where this story is headed, but now I've read other people's stories, I'm not sure if the 'climax' of my story is actually going to be any good. God, I hope it will be. Lol, and yes I truly love you, so here is your update... please don't wither away. See ya later alligator.

**Burnt Reflections- **I always save you for last (although this probably makes it easier to find your review response :D). Thanks for the congrats... I intend to work really hard this year to try get into Oxford or Cambridge in 2007 so I've been paying extra attention to my studies and I've taken up loads of extra curricular activities and I socialise a lot (hard not to living in a boarding house). English Lit exam was great because we had to study 36 poems in 6 sections of a book, but instead I focussed on 5 (ironically the shortest, all sonnets) and I was determined that no matter what question I got, I would bend it so it fit the poems I liked... boy, did I have to bend that question! My poems were irrelevant to the question (but so were the other 31 poems I didn't like, I thought) I reckoned that I did so badly... normally, if I can't do quality, I do quantity- this time I did neither; it was a short amount of drivel. And I did well? I was ecstatic! Sorry, but I do hate Lord of the Rings... I read the first book, didn't really like that either, and I didn't like the films... but at least you're still reviewing. Lol, I never mind when people go on... I love reading reviews that actually talk about yourself and other stuff not just the story... it _is _like IM/email. 'Tis fun. Almost as much fun as made up words. You know what's weird? I used to think people that wrote fanfiction were sad people with no life, but then I found out my friend wrote and she's uber cool... and now I write- it's like my secret night time insomniac activity. And let it be clear that I have a life! Chocolate fuelled off-topic discussions/rants are the best! Glad you liked the flow from angst to happy to angst and whatever. Again, the driving lesson was actually added after I'd finished the chapter... it came to me like a boomerang (although I never actually threw the idea away in the first place, but yeah...uh...) but it's cool that you liked it. I love fluff but there is gonna be a lot of angst... crap? It's so difficult to leave my fluffy happy boys behind, but I'm being tough and I am! Marmite, as I explained to some others, is a brown/black substance that is so delicious to me it's unconceivable. A yeast, salt, iron type spread (suitable for vegetarians, no less) which recommends a 4g serving per slice of bread, but I slather it on and it tastes best on a roll with bacon, fresh lettuce and a little Brown Sauce (do they have Brown Sauce in America?) and seriously, I would kill for one of those right now... it makes my mouth water just thinking of it. But, 'You either Love it or you Hate it.' ... there is no in-between!


End file.
